Remise à Zéro
by Miss Lunettes
Summary: Sans à arrêter de compter le nombre de fois les remise à Zéro cette journée qu'importe qu'elle a été bonne ou mauvaise est loué à recommencer encore et encore jusqu'à qu'une autre humaine accompagnant Frisk qui pourrait bien être à l'origine de la remise à zéro et qui pourrait aussi changer tout cela !
1. Chapter 1

Remise à zéro introduction

hey Sans qu'est-ce que c'est cette boule géante?

 **On appelle ça « le soleil » mon ami**

C'EST LE SOLEIL! WOW! Je n'arrive pas à croire que je rencontre enfin le SOLEIL !

 **«c'est juste la millième fois que tu le rencontre »**

je pourrais rester là et regarder ça pendant des heures

oui c'est magnifique n'est-ce pas? Mais nous ferons mieux de penser ce qui va suivre ensuite

 **«...»**

ho c'est vrai... tout le monde c'est le début d'un futur radieux une ère de paix entre les humains et les montres

 **«qui n'aura jamais lieu»**

Frisk...j'ai quelque chose à te demander tu voudras bien être notre ambassadeur?

*tu lui dit oui *

oui Frisk sera le meilleur ambassadeur! Et moi LE GRAND PAPYRUSE VA ETRE LA MASCOTTE! JE VAIS FAIRE UNE Première bonne impression

 **«c'est déjà la fin»**

 **bon il faut que quelqu'un soit la pour l'empêché qu'il ait des ennuis à plus les gars**

 **« allez c'est parti pour la remise à zéro »**

Sans arrête de me suivre tu vas faire peur aux humains

 **mais non mon frère après tout je suis qu'un os**

SANS!

Sans et juste derrière Papyrus comme d'habitude il est à la traîne n'attendant qu'une chose , se réveiller à Sowdin portant...quelque chose cloche en «temps normal»deux minute seulement après qui ait dit au-revoir aux autres il devrait déjà avoire la remise à zéro mais la...il commence à exalte en voyant Papyrus dépasser les premier arbres et rentre dans cette foret ! Serait-il possible aucune remise à zéro peut-être enfin depuis si longtemps un vrai bonheur ! Un avenir peut-être un-

\- Remise à zéro valider -

Sans se réveille brutalement de son poste à Sowdin


	2. Chapter 2

**Remise à zéro chapitre 1**

* * *

Sans se réveille en sursaut de son poste de vigile avant de soupirer de lassitude

 **\- mais quel con se mettre dans tous ses juste pour quelque arbres...**

pourtant l'excitation de voir enfin quelque chose de nouveau lui a donne pendant plusieurs secondes l'espoir ne plus avoir de remise à zéro Sans commencer à désespérer réellement il avait juste marre de revivre cette journée sans cesse

il ce rappelle de la première fois qu'il à vu Frisk ou plutôt « l'humain » la joie que papyrus qui a enfin vu son premier humain et l'horreur de découvrir les cendres de son frère tué par enfant qui n'étais pas a sa première victime avant d'être suivi de tout c'est amies et de tout les monstres sur son chemin et attendre au milieu de ce couloir

s'envier de lui faire payer ce « génocide » ! Jamais avec personne il avait aussi été violent , mais c'était comme si la haine et l'envier de vengeance de tout les monstre couler dans son âme , il arrivait à esquiver les coups avec une déconcertante facilité puis ces réflexes qui diminuent les coups de couteau qui se rapproche dangereusement

et la révélation qui ne pourra jamais battre cette être sans cœur alors garder ce tour indéfiniment pour rester l'éternité ici...cette erreur d'avoir juste fermer les orbite une petite second réussir et à parai le premier couteau mais pas le second

 **« tremble d'horreur »**

la douleur aiguë le sourire neutre/effroyable et ces yeux rouge sang dégoulinant de haine et de pêcher de cette enfants « un être aussi abject peut-il vraiment être un enfant » ensuite la sensation de ces membres devenir poussier et image de Papyrus qui veux le réconforter âpre sa mort

 _ **\- Remise à Zéro validé -**_

cela n'avait duré que quelque secondes , avant qu'il se réveille à son poste de sentinelle à Sowdin , il cru c'était juste un mauvais rêve jusqu'à 1h30 plus tard le même humain se ponter au porte des ruines

le gamin devrait pas tarder

ce jour à été exactement le même que le premier et il se réveille a encore une fois à Sowdin , il avant compris que cette journée durée jusqu'à la fin des temps ce n'est pas qu'il avait essayé de prévenir les autre ou de changer les choses et même d'empêché l'humain de sortir des ruines mais sa ce termine toujours pareille en «génocide» alors vaincu Sans décida de laisser tomber tout ça et de laisser cette routine ce faire sans rien change

et puis l'humain na pas tué touts le monde juste quelques victimes par-ci par-là mais pas un génocide il décida de ne pas l'attaquer , et le plus beau c'est quand tout le monde a été épargné même quelques non-dits ont pu être réglé et se retrouver à la surface avant de se réveiller à son poste de sentinelle encore et encore

 **« au moins ce dernier temps ça a toujours été une fois heureuse ça doit faire maintenant moins une trentaine qu'il n'y a eu aucun mort»**

les portes des ruines s'ouvre enfin donnons vu sur une silhouette humaine d'un l'enfant et...une seconde juste derrière celle d'une jeune adulte


	3. Chapter 3

**Remise à Zéro chapitre 2**

* * *

Sérieusement Sans était-il en train de rêver où il y avait bien quelqu'un qui accompagner qui accompagner Frisk ?

 **« je vais faire comme d'habitude pour voir ce qui se passe si non je peux pas faire de vieux s'os »**

pourtant il pouvait pas s'empêcher de poser des questions au sujet de cette fille , en plus elle fait contraste avec Frisk de son côté stock

déjà on voie clairement que c'était une jeune fille adulte ; cheveux roux long et ondulés avec une frange qui cache ses sourcils ; yeux marron ; peau légèrement bronzé avec des taches de rousseur un peu maigrichonne ; longue chemise à carreaux rouge ; slim en jean ; grosses chaussures de basket rouge et un bonnet sur sa tête ( rouge aussi )

 **« il faut que je me mette à ma place habituelle »**

la rouquine est en train de force sur la portes une fois que celle ci c'étaient refermés

\- Arg c'est pas vrai j'arrive pas ouvrir les portes ! Impossible de voir Toriel au cas où on a un problème

 ***tu commence à renifler***

NON ! Non ! Oublie ça c'est pas ce que je voulais dire , et puis on est sûrs de plus revoir cette fleur démoniaque

 *** arrête de renfler ***

puis n'oublie pas qu'on lui a promis de ne pas abandonner...alors faut pas craquer allons jusqu'au bout d'accord ?

elle avait dit ça avec un sourire réconfortant et rassurant l'enfant arrête de renifler hoche la tête en accord avec elle , s'il commence à avancer dans la neige

cet endroit est vraiment bizarre il neige pourtant il ne fait pas froid , tu crois que c'est comme le F-AAAA !

 ***tu lui dis quel a trébuchet sur une branche ***

 **(-1PV )** merci Frisk mais je crois que j'avais remarqué

 **! CRAQUE !**

 *** vous avez fait à peine quelques pas que la branche a craquer ***

\- ...( je ne sais pas très honnêtement ce que je dois en penser )

il décide d'oublier ce petite accident et repart et ils arrivent devant des grands barreau en bois

mais c'est quoi encore ça ?

 *** tu entends des bruits de pas dans la neige ***

\- humains...ne sais-tu pas...comment accueillir un nouvel ami...tourne toi et serre-moi la pince

 *** tu fais comme il à dit et tu entends comme un bruit de pet***

( a peine a-t-il dit cette phrase que je me suis retourné surprise quand j'ai vu ce squelette ? )

hé he he le vieux coussin péteur dans la main c'est toujours aussi marrant

 **« les deux humains me regarde avec un mélange de surprise a si que de la lassitude »**

 **\- enfin bon vous êtres des humains pas vrai ? C'est hilarant , je suis Sans ….. Sans le Squelette**

\- heu... voici Frisk et moi sa gande sœur Nicy Drew , Frisk et Nicy les humains

 **\- je vois , en vérité je suis supposée être en tour de garde la mais...vous savait j'ai pas grand chose à faire de capture qui que ce soit**

\- Ouf tu n'as pas idée à quel point on te remercie **« le plus petite aquis aussi »**

 **\- de rien par contre mon frère Papyrus c'est un fanatique de la chasse aux humains , hey à vrai dire je crois que c'est lui la bas et j'ai une idée passer par ce portail , ouais mon frangin à fait les bras beaucoup trop espacées pour qui qu'on soit bloqué**

 *** vous marchez vite à travers le portail ***

 **\- vite ! Toi petit cache-toi derrière cette lampe bien pratique ! Et toi la rouquine cache-toi a mon poste**

les deux humains écoute Sans et à la dixième de seconde où ils se sont cacher un autre Squelette arrive

 **\- Salut bro'**

\- TU sais ce qu'il va PAS frère!ça va faire 8 jours que tu na pas recalibrer tes PUZZLES ! ! ! TU passes ton temps à traîner dehors de ta station QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS !?

 **\- Je regarde cette lampe c'est vraiment cool , tu l'as regardé ?**

\- NON! JE n'ai PAS le temps POUR ça si y avait un HUMAIN qui passait par ici , JE veux être prêt ! JE doit être CELUI!JE dois être le seul ! JE veux capturer un humain ensuite MOI LE GRAND PAPYRUS va obtenir toutes les choses QUE j'ai mérité : RESPECT...RECONNAISSANCE ,JE VAIS FINALEMENT être capable de rejoindre LA GARED ROYAL ! les gens aussi me demandez d'être LEURS AMIS , JE VAIS BAIGNER DANS UNE DOUCHE DE BAISER TOUS LES MATINS

 **\- hum...peut-être cette lamp va t'aider**

\- SANS tu m'aides PAS ! Espèce de GROSSE FEIGNASSE AMBULANTE ! Tout ce tu fais c'est de t'asseoir et de faire le chewing-gum mou ! Tu deviens de plus en plus fainéant CHANQUE JOUR !

 **\- Hey calmos j'ai fait une tonne de travail aujourd'hui une squel-tonne**

* toi et ta sœur ne savais pas si vous devez rire ou pleurer *

 **\- SANS !**

 **\- aller tu et en train de sourire**

\- JE suis en train de SOURIRE je déteste ça ! Agr POURQUOI quelqu'un d'aussi génial que MOI!doit faire TELLEMENT de choses pour avoir un peu de RECONNAISSANCE !

 **\- Wow on dirait vraiment que tu es en train de te travailler jusqu'à L'OS**

\- UGH JE vais m'occuper de MES PUZZLES , et pour ton TRAVAIL mais son en un peu plus du TIENS avec la moelle NEY HE HE HE HE !

Papyrus et en train de partir

-HER !

cette fois il est vraiment parti

 **\- c'est bon , vous pouvez sortir !**

\- AIE ! **( -1 PV )** c'est PAS vrais , j'arrête pas de me faire mal !

Les deux humains sorte de leur leur cachette la rouquine va voir Sans

\- au faite comment ça a pu marcher ? C'est vrai que de ton point de vue on ne voit pas Frisk mais celui de ton frère...

 **\- bah à ton avis pourquoi j'ai autant mentionner la lampe ?**

Nicy le regarde quelque secondes avant de haussé du sourcils (toujours caché par ma frange ) et de sourire en coin

\- humpf manipulation de frère ?

 **\- Hé hee hee manipulation de frère , vous devrez peut-être partir , il risque de revenir et si c'est le cas...vous risquez de devoir encore subir mais hilarante blague !**

Nicy finir pas prendre la mains de frisk et commencent à s'en n'allez mais...

 **\- attendez une seconde !**

\- …...?

 **\- je déteste vous embêter mais je pourrais vous demander une faveur ? Je suis en train de me demander , mon frère est un peu triste ces derniers temps , il n'a jamais vu d'humains avance et en voir un ou deux lui remonterait certainement le moral ! Ne vous inquiétez pas ce n'est pas quelqu'un de dangereux même s'il essaie de l'être**

\- tu t'inquiète pour ton frère ? Je te comprends bien tu es d'accord Frisk ?

 *** tu acceptes aussi ***

- **milles merci à vous deux , je serai plus loin là-bas**

Sans s'éloigne du sens opposé au humains

 **« tout ceci m'a l'air bien surprenant , maintenant nous avons un deuxième humain pourquoi elle est là ? en plus l'enfant semble bien la connaître cette ''Nicy''l'humain n'a jamais informé d'une grande sœur en plus elle apporte des Nouveautés il faut vraiment que je garde un orbite sur eux , je me demande comment Toriel a réagi »**

* * *

 _ **bon nous y voilà je crois que vous avez un peu compris que notre première aventure va effectivement ressembler au gameplay de Undertale ( désolé si la traduction n'est pas 100 % fiable )rassurez-vous je ne vais pas te faire des traductions je vais rajouter des histoires différentes et des personnages aussi mais je préciserai avant les chapitre rassurez-vous sur-ce je vous laisse au prochain chapitre**_

 _ **P.S : Nicy se prononce avec deux i**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Remise à Zéro chapitre 3**

 _ **Bonjour tout le monde je tiens à prévenir que ce chapitre la va être ( vraiment ) très long un tout petit peu spécial ( encore ) , le début se passe avant que Frisk tombe dans le ruines , ce chapitre se passe principalement dans le tutoriel du jeu , les choses vont être modifié , comparé au jeu de base et oui c'est le personnage principale avec Sans , puis de toute manière elle parle beaucoup au nom de Frisk , rassurez-vous sur ce chapitre il va un peu parler , sur ce bonne lecture à tous**_

* * *

 _ **( quelques heures plus tôt )**_

une jeune fille rousse se réveille en sursaut , allonger sur un banc dans un parc il fait encore nuit .

La rouquine sors son portable de sa poche d'une manière presque mécanique , elle compose un numéro sans même le regarder comme si elle l'avait fait un milliard de fois , et des la première sonnerie

\- allô

\- Frisk c'est moi

\- Nicy * tu bâille * pourquoi tu m'appelles aussitôt

\- excuse-moi j'ai oublié qu'il est 5 h du matin mais (soupire) désolé je voulais juste savoir comment tu vas...

\- …..comme tu le sais déjà ont est censé se revoir ce soir

\- oui et ?

\- Ça te dirais finalement qu'on se voit tout de suite au pied du Mont et Ebott comme prévu ?

\- Quoi mais ton travail ?

\- ( je m'en fiche pas mal de ce travail je veux juste enfin pour te revoir ) t'en fais pas je m'occuperai de ça te gêne d'aller au Mont Ebott ?

\- Non non

\- alors à dans une heure , au faite

\- oui ?

\- Je t'aime

-…...heu je t'aime aussi grande sœur *raccroche

une fois l'appelle terminé Nicy reste encore quelque secondes sur le banc a reste encore quelque secondes sur le banc a regarder sur son portable une photo qui l'a fait doucement sourire , dessus elle pouvait voir Frisk et elle entrain de souffler les bougies d'un gâteau d'anniversaire , cette photo est vieille de 3 ans , pourtant même si elle l'a vu des milliards de fois , ça ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de donner ce sentiment d'apaisement dans sa poitrine . C'est pour cela qu'il fallait abandonner son travail pour voir Frisk . Elle est prete a démissionné tout de suite !

Un homme d'environ une quarantaine d'années commence à s'approcher d'elle , avant que Nicy tourne la tête dans sa direction avec un grand sourire

\- monsieur je ne suis pas une SDF c'est gentil mais j'ai pas besoin de votre argent

Elle finit par fermer son portable , se lever du banc et direction le mont Ebott la route risque d'être longue surtout à l'aube !

 _ **( 2h30 plus tard )**_

( Arg c'est pas vrai j'ai pris beaucoup plus de temps que prévu )

Nicy était enfin arrivé au pied du Mont Ebott après être tombé dans un ravin due à son empressement

\- Frisk je suis là ! Frisk ? ( il ne sais pas perdu quant même il a toujours eu un bon sens de l'orientation )

elle regarde dans toutes les directions , derrière chaque arbre chaque pierre elle tendit l'oreille attentivement pour voir si il ne faisait pas une blague

 *** éboulement de terre ***

\- hein !

\- Ça venait d'une petite grotte qui plonge en bas de la montagne à quelque mètres d'elle

( non c'est pas possible ne me dit pas qu'il est entrer là-dedans )

\- Frisk ?

suspicieuse elle finit par entrer dans la fameuse grotte , il faisait bien sombre ici et margé que le soleil est pointé son nez a l'horizon et qu'il éclaire l'entrée elle pouvait au bout de 5 minutes on ne peu plus distinguée le bout de ses pieds

( non , il ne serait jamait entrer , quelle idiote , elle ne peut être que dehors QU-QUOI ?! )

Frisk se tenait devaint elle , il s'était pris le pied dans une racine et commence à tomber en avant là ou se trouver un trou

\- FRISK !

Frisk c'est fait rattrapé de justesse part Nicy

\- mais tu es pas bien , un peu de plus et tu étais mort ne me fait plus jamais ça !

\- ….tu étais en retard...

\- grand sœur quelque chose ne va vraiment pas ?

\- Pardon ?

\- C'est pas la première fois que je fais des bêtises , tu as l'air si triste

\- je j-je excuse-moi mais j'étais si inquiète pour toi

 ***tu l'enlace pour la réconforter , elle te rend ton étreinte avant de se détacher de toi ***

\- merci...bon allez retro-OOONNHAA !

Nicy n'a même pas pu finir sa pu finir sa phrase que sous leurs pieds le sol s'effondre en leur faisant faire une chute libre de plusieur secondes avant d'atterrir sur un lit de fleurs

\- Frisk tout va bien ?

 *** tu acquiesces ***

\- arg ou on a atterri ? * tu vois qu'elle regarde vers le haut merde c'est 100 fois trop haut pour qu'on atteigne le haut , il va falloir trouver un autre chemin allez viens

tous les deux marche pendant quelques minutes avant d'arriver devant une mystérieuse porte .

\- tiens c'est vraiment bizarre j'espère qu'il fait moins sombre qu'ici

ils ouvre la porte tombe directement sur une fleur jaune mais qui a un visage ?

\- mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Salut je suis Flowey ! Flowey la fleur !

\- Frisk je suis en train de rêver ou il y bien un fleur qui est en train de nous parler !

 ***tu lui fais un signe de la tête pour dire que tu vois exactement la même chose quelle ***

\- Humm vous être nouveau dans le souterrain n'est-ce pas ? Ho la la vous devez être tellement confus , quelqu'un devrait vous apprendre comme les choses marche ici . J'imagine que je vais devoir faire l'affaire , vous êtes tous les deux prêts ?

\- En fait

\- c'est parti !

Tout devient noir et il ne reste plus que les contours de leur corps blanc , Frisk vois un petit cœur rouge apparaît au niveau de sa poitrine , Nicy pareil mais au centre de celui-ci apparaît un étrange dessin

\- vous avec vu ce cœur ? C'est votre âme le point culminant de votre être , ton âme commence à être faible , aussi pou-?!* vous voyez tous les deux que la fleur à loucher sur l'âme de Nicy * pour vous aussi mademoiselle , mais vous pouvez devenir tous les deux très fort en montant le nombre de LV

( bizarre mais je le croix pas )

\- mais qu'est-ce que veut dire LV ? Mais ça veut dire L.O.V.E ou amour si vous voulez

( je n'ai aucune idée pourquoi je ressens ça mais j'ai la certitude qu'il nous veut pas du bien )

\- vous voulez tout les deux de l'amour n'est-ce pas ?

\- ( chuchote ) Frisk reste bien derrière moi quoi qu'il arrive ne lui fait pas confiance !

\- Ne vous en faites pas je vais en partager un peu , ici l'amour est partagé a travers de petite pellicule blanche d'amitié , aller essayer d'en attraper le plus possible chacun !

Flowey a fait apparaître des pellicule blanche qui se sont rapprochés de l'enfant et la rousse mais au dernier moment il les esquivent tous

\- hé les amis vous avez loupé on va réessayer

les pellicules blanches sont apparus encore une fois tous les deux les esquivent tous , Flowey commence à froncer les sourcils

\- est-ce que c'est une blague ?

\- …... ( aucun des deux ne semble vouloir lui répondre )

\- votre cerveau est mort à tous les deux , attraper ses ami-projectile !

les pellicules sont encore apparu mais ce sont dirigés bien plus vite mais encore une fois , tous les deux les on esquiver et Flowey a pris un visage effrayant

\- vous avez deviné ce qui se passe ici n'est-ce pas rouquine ?

\- …... ( je n'ai rien dit mes mon regarde dit oui )

\- tu voulais me voir souffrir

 ***tu vois beaucoup plus de pellicule blanche sont apparus il ne semble pas avoir d'angle mort***

 **\- crevé !**

 *** Nicy enroule ses bras autour de toi ***

\- ne bouge surtout pas Frisk

 *** tu t'inquiètes de savoir que ta grande sœur va seulement tous les prendre à ta place ***

Flowey s'est mis à faire un fou rire suraiguë et effrayant les pellicules étaient déjà à mi-chemin des âme de l'enfant et la rousse , ils disparaissent et une boule de feu apparais et fait faire un vol planer a la malveillante fleurs , une chèvre humanoïde apparaître devant eux avec un beau sourire .

\- quelles terribles créatures torturer deux pauvre âme si innocente !

\- Vous avez pas l'intention de nous tuer vous aussi ? * les bras toujours enroulés autour de toi tu sens que Nicy est prête à te tirer très loin d'ici *

\- ho n'ayez pas peur mes enfants , je suis Toriel la gardienne des ruines elle * je passe tous les jours ici pour voir si quelqu'un est tombé et j'avoue quelle surprise d'avoir deux hi hi hi

 ***Nicy finit par relâcher son emprise sur toi ***

\- je suis Nicy *** en te désignant du menton *** et Frisk

\- ravi de vous rencontrer tous les deux , vous être bien les premiers humains à tomber ici depuis un bon moment , suivrez-moi je vais vous guider à travers les catacombes par ici

Toriel conduit la rouquine et l'enfant à passer par une porte pour rejoindre « bah évidemment les ruines » mais de couleur violet avec des petite feuille rouges au pied des escaliers , Frisk curieuse remarque une petite lumière jaune et finit par rejoindre Toriel et Nicy qui l'attendait en haut des escaliers ils traversant encore les portes , ils arrivent au détour de salle avec des petits cercle au sol

\- bienvenue tous les deux dans votre nouvelle maison

\- ho mais nous avons pas l'attention de-

\- permettez-moi de vous expliquer comment ça se passe dans les ruines .

Toriel se mais a marché sur plusieurs cercle au sol , baisse le levier une porte plus loin s'ouvre

\- les ruines sont remplis de puzzle il faudra vous habituer à ça

l'enfant et la rouquine acquiesces à l'unisson et le trio traverse la seconde pièce .

\- pour progresser jusqu'ici il faudra activez de nombreux levier ne vous inquiétez pas j'ai indiqué ce que vous devez baisser

Toriel par en marchant vite

 *** tu demandes à Nicy si c'est toi qui peux les baisser ***

\- oui si ça te fait plaisir

le piège qui empêche d'accéder a la pièces suivantes a disparu .

 *** le faire par toi-même te remplit de détermination ***

\- splendide je n'attendais pas moins de toi allons dans la pièce suivante .

Le trio traverse encore la pièce _**((( ça devient répétitif là non )))**_ une sorte de petit mannequin se trouve dans un coin .

\- en tant que humains vivent dans les ruines vous risquez d'être attaqué par les autres monstres .

\- Oui je crois qu'on a déjà vu ça

\- vous avec besoin d'être préparé à cette situation mais vous en faites pas c'est très facile à faire , quand tous les deux vous allez rencontré un monstre vous allez rentre dans un combat comme tout à l'heure , vous devez lancer une conversation amicale pour gagner du temps je vais venir pour régler le conflit

\- mais si on tombe sur quelqu'un d'aussi féroce que cette fleur ?

\- Je viendrai vraiment plus vite ne vous en faites pas aller avec le mannequin entraînez-vous

( personnellement de mon de mon côté je n'ai pas besoin de m'entraîner à discuter )

 _ **** Frisk rentre en zone combat , ils discutent paisiblement avec le mannequin mais celui-ci semble pas être très bavard et reste stoïque il gagne 0 XP ****_

( d'une certaine manière il se ressemble bien tous les deux )

\- bien mon petit aller à ton tour Nicy

 _ **** Nicy rentre en zone combat , elle discute paisiblement tout en souriante avec mannequin mains celui-ci se met à rougir ? Et disparaît ! Elle gagne 2 XP ****_

\- quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui vient de se passer ?

\- Ha ha il n'est pas habitué à ce qu'une jolie dille vienne lui parler

( ok j'ai compris )

 *** décidé que tu ne partagerai pas ta grande sœur avec un mannequin te remplit de détermination ! ***

le groupe continue à avancer

\- il y a un autre puzzle dans cette pièce je me demande si tu pourras le résoudre

 _ **** Frisk rentre en zone de combat contre Frogget , il le compliment et bien que Frogget ne comprends pas il se sent flatté malgré tout , Nicy et Toriel rentre aussi en zone de combat et le menace du regard Frogget s'enfuit à toutes jambes ****_

plus loin ce trouve une mare avec une estrade avec des piques

\- voici un autre puzzle mains..., aller on se prend tous la main d'accord ?

Frisk n'hésite pas à prendre une seconde la main de Toriel , Nicy fait de même avec celle de Frisk , tous trois marche en travers des piques , Toriel en tête passe de l'autre côté de la plate-forme .

\- les puzzles son un tout petit peu difficile pour l'instant , vous avez était excellent jusqu'ici mes enfants mais j'ai quelque chose à vous demander.. j'aimerais que tu marches jusqu'à l'autre bout de cette pièce tout seul pardonnez-moi pour ceci

Toriel pars en courant laissant seule la rouquine et enfants .

\- heu on marche ?

 *** tu dit oui de la tête ***

arrivée à l'autre bout du couloir Toriel apparais derrière un pilier

\- désolé mes enfants mais je devais tester votre indépendance mais ne vous faites pas j'étais ici tout le temps

\- nous vous croyons Toriel .

 *** tu acquiesces ***

\- merci , bon désolé mon petit mais je dois te laisser régler une affaire , ne t'en fais pas tiens prend ce téléphone tu pourras m'appeler à chaque fois que tu as un problème

 *** tu reçois un téléphone portable ***

\- c'est génial Frisk toi qui en voulait un pour ton anniversaire

\- c'est pas tout mais il faut qu'on y aille reste bien ici il faudra que t'explique plus tard

Toriel agrippe le bras de Nicy et laisse Frisk tous seul

\- hey! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

\- Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure , je teste votre indépendance maintenant il est temps de voir pour Frisk

\- mais je veux rester à côté de lui

\- ne vous en faites pas vous allez le rejoindre très vite

\- mais mais agr c'est quoi cette affaire à régler

\- surprise !

\- ?

* * *

 _ **pouf , la vache ce n'est vraiment pas facile pour tout vous dire de faire du mot à mot sur ce au prochain chapitre**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Remise à Zéro chapitre 4**_

 _ **pour être honnête je ne pensais pas faire une intron aussi longue dans le tutoriel j'ai dû recommencer 4 fois avant d'obtenir le résultat que je voulais et bien sûr je suppose que beaucoup se pose des questions sur les pensées de Nicy rassurez-vous elles seront dite un peu plus tard pour l'instant soutenons l'intrigue ! Bonne lecture**_

* * *

\- pouf je ne pensais pas que ça prendrai autant de temps , merci quand-même tu m'a bien aidée

\- ho ce n'est rien je n'ai que dit ces préférence après tout ( si un jour on m'avait dit que je ferai les courses au fin fond des ruines accompagner une chèvre et comme vendeur une grenouille ….)

\- oui mais je tenais vraiment à lui faire la surprise et tu imagines si il avait eu des allergies ou...

Nicy n'écouta plus la suite de la phrase plongée dans ses pensée .

( Toriel et vraiment une personne calme , elle est gentille , elle voulait faire une tarte au butter-scotch et à la cannelle juste pour faire plaisir à Frisk et ce malgré qu'il a appelé presque toutes les deux secondes... il a même appeler maman , je le comprends , j'aurais aimé avoir une mère comme elle )

à cette pensée elle sentit son cœur se contracter douloureusement comme s'il une main venez lui broyer l'âme et la punir d'avoir eu ce genre de pensées

(….!)

ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas souffert comme ça , jamais depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Frisk elle n'avait pas pensé pendant une seconde à ses parents . La douleur était si cruel et sans pitié avec la culpabilité cela ne faisait que décupler , oui tout cela était de sa faute ! la fausse couche ! le suicide ! le meurtre !? elle venait d'insulter tout ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là en voulant une autre mère el- !

 _ **\- Aïe**_ ( **\- 1 PV** je suis rentré dans Toriel ) désolé je vous ai pas fait mal ? ( je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant )

\- non ce n'est rien comme tu as pu le voir j'ai le dos dur

\- ok

\- je vais appeler Frisk pour le prévenir qu'on arrive

à peine elle avait sorti son téléphone que Frisk sors de derrière l'arbre juste à quelques mètre d'elle

( là elle ne peut pas dire qu'il n'est pas dépendant )

\- mais comment es-tu arrivé jusqu'ici mon enfant ?! Tu es blessé ? Ne t'en fais pas je vais te soigner , c'est ma faute on n'aurait jamais dû te laisser aussi longtemps tout seul , c'était stupide de ma part d'essayer de te surprendre...oops je suppose que je peux pas cacher ça plus longtemps aller on y va

Nicy fait un petit sourire attendri en se disant que c'était effectivement le comportement d'une poule

( son âme lui fait mal pendant quelques secondes )

avant de suivre Toriel dans une jolie petite maison avec une senteur à vous donner l'eau à la bouche .

\- tu l'as senti n'est-ce pas mon enfant?surprise ! Nicy et moi nous avons fait une tarte au burger scotch et à la cannelle !

\- …... *** tu lance un regard à Nicy tout en sachant qu'elle n'aime pas cuisiner***

\- …...hum *** Toriel te regarde comme si elle avait compris que tu ne la croyez pas ***

\- Ha ha ha , tu vois je te l'avais dit qu'il le serai , mais merci c'était adorable de ta part de vouloir me donner des honneurs , j'ai dit à Toriel que tu n'étais pas allergique au Burger scotch.

\- Ha ok , je voulais fêter dignement votre arrive je veux que vous passez un bon moment ici , alors je vais me retenir de manger de la tarte à l'escargot

\- n'en fait pas trop , tu vas nous faire regretter de partir d'ici ( quand j'ai dit cette phrase Toriel nous a regardé d'un œil inquiet )

 *** savoir que tu as échappé à la tarte d'escargots te remplit de détermination ***

\- et c'est pas tout , j'ai une autre surprise et pour tout les deux cette fois

Toriel à emmener l'enfant et la rouquine dans un couloir avec 3 portes .

\- voilà vous avez chacun votre propre chambre , la tienne mon enfant et juste là pour toi ma fille c'est la dernière elle n'est pas encore aménagé je m'en occuperai plus tard

 *** Toriel te caresse la tête d'une manière maternelle *** ( Toriel me caresse la tête d'une manière maternelle ? Mais quelque chose cloche )

\- mais nous n'avons pas l'intention de re-

\- hé il n'y a pas comme quelque chose qui sent le brûlé...ho non il faut que je m'en aille faites comme chez vous !

Toriel partie vite en laissant l'enfant et la rouquine se regarder avec appréhension

\- Frisk je crois qu'on ne peut pas se mentir , Toriel ne veux pas qu'on s'en aille ( soupire ) on va attendre un peu ce n'est pas la peine de la brusquer d'accord ?

 ***tu hoche la tête positivement ***

\- je veux voir les autre pièces , je meurs d'envie de savoir ce qu'elle contienne

\- la curiosité est un vilain défaut

\- hi hi hi je sais... je vais être gentil je te laisse découvrir **« ta chambre »** tout seul à tout à tout à l'heure

la rouquine laissa l'enfant seul dans le couloir , allons dans le sens opposé , elle tomba dans un petit salon plutôt chaleureux

cheminée avec un feu plutôt bizarre , juste à côté de celui-ci , une bibliothèque un grand fauteuil au centre d'un tapis un peu plus en bas de la pièce une grande table pour au moins 6 personnes « alors qu'il n'y avait que deux énormes chaises et une petite »

( je devrais peut-être regarder les livre de la bibliothèque il doit contenir des informations sur cet endroit )

* * *

 _ **et voilà encore un bon chapitre de fait ! Je compte rajouter des chapitres bonus . ce sont des petits flash-back Histoire ou petite nouvelle qui n'ont rien à voir avec notre aventure , le premier se nommera « adopté »**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Remise à Zéro chapitre 5**_

 _ **bonjour mes chers lecteurs je n'ai pas grand chose à vous dire de ce chapitre , mise à part que hélas ça ne clôture toujours pas en quelque sorte la démo du jeu .à la base j'imaginais faire un seul gros chapitre mais sinon il aurait était beaucoup trop long , j'espère que le prochain sera le dernier je suis pas encore tout à fait sûre , sur ce bonne lecture.**_

* * *

-...fr...is...k...

 *** une voix qui t'appelle au loin***

-hé...fris...k

 *** oui c'est vraiment toi qu'on appelle ***

\- alle...z Fri...sk

 *** mais tu as juste envie de dormir ***

\- debo...ut

 *** ça devient insistant***

-...FRISK Réveillé TOI !

-Ah

 *** tu es réveillé ***

\- à enfin tu te réveille

\- qu'elle douceur ta grande sœur *

\- tu te rappelles pas ?

\- on est chez maman Toriel non ?

\- Donc c'était pas une blague tu l'appelles vraiment maman , pourquoi ?

\- J'aime bien lappeler maman tu trouves pas qu'elle en serait une bonne maman ?

\- Si mais...Frisk nous avons notre propre chez nous , et je cois avoir compris pourquoi elle veut pas qu'on parte .

\- …...?

\- j'ai trouvé dans la bibliothèque de Toriel un livre d'histoire qu'il disait que les monstres avaient subi des attaques humaines et il on finit par se cacher dans le fin fond de cette '' grotte '' , c'est peut-être une théorie mais peut-être que les monstres ont peur des humains .

\- Tu crois que Toriel a peur de nous ?

\- Non sinon , elle nous aurait pas sauver de cette fleur , et encore moins nous guider , par contre explique le comportement des autre monstres , au moins c'est sur elle nous cache quelque chose , hélas les autres livres de la bibliothèque ne mon pas aider

\- …...

\- je ne suis pas encore aller voir les autres pièces tu veux venirr ?

\- On va fouiller ?

\- Non on va juste jeter un petit coup d'œil .

 *** tu dis oui de la tête tout en sachant qu'en vérité vous allez bien fouiller** *

l'enfant et la rouquine vont directement à la porte et l'ouvre .

pas de doute , c'est la , ça ne peut être que la chambre de Toriel , la pièce n'était pas rempli de jouer comme celle de l'enfant et mon dieu ce lit qu'est-ce qu'il en était grand , mon peu dormir à 4 dedans il y aller aussi un cactus quelques livre une bibliothèque et un un bureau avec un cahier ouvert en grand dessus .

 *** tu vois Nicy qui le regardait comme une gamine devant les vitres de Noël , étrangement toi tu n'es plus intéressé par le cactus ***

l'enfant se mit à le regarder pendant de longue minutes ce cactus , comme si il était juste fasciné , il détourne son attention en ce disant '' le cactus est la plante la plante la plus Tsundere du mode ! ''

 *** tu tombe sur ta sœur** **qui d'ordinaire devrait te montrer l'exemple elle était en train de fouiller sans gêne dans les tiroirs du bureau *.**

\- fouineuse !

\- Quoi ? Au moins je n'ai regarde pas le livre .

\- Tu l'as déjà vu c'est ça ?

\- Non j- ***tu lui lance un regard qui veut dire '' je sais déjà que tu l'as fait '' ***

\- bon ok il n'y a que des jeux de mots pourris dedans , on va à l'autre pièce !

L'enfant et la rouquine sorte , rejoigne la dernière porte où est écrit sur une pancarte '' salle en révolution '' Nicy essaye de l'ouvrir mais ça semble être fermer à clé .

\- on laisse tomber ?

\- Comme si c'était mon genre !

 *** elle sort une petite pince à cheveux de sa poche de pantalon ***

\- on va avoir des problèmes

\- mais non t'inquiète , je gère et puis on n'a jamais eu de problème

 *** elle commence à crocheter la serrure ***

\- et la fois ou tu as fouillé le bureau de mademoiselle Shuyona ?

\- Hein ? Comment tu n'avais que 4 ans !

\- Comment j'aurais pu oublier qu'on s'est fait aussi méchamment disputer

\- Pffff ne te plains pas , moi j'ai dû laver TOUTE les toilettes des fille pendant 6 mois ! Reste là si tu veux mais moi j'y vais

 *** elle a finalement réussi à ouvrir la porte , et elle rentrée dans la pièce sans retourner , tu es fatigué mais pourtant voir la détermination de Nicy pour assouvir sa curiosité te rempli toi aussi de détermination ***

Frisk rentre lui aussi dans la pièce était remplie de cartons poussiéreux et qu'il y avait qu'un lit qui ne possédez pas de draps Nicy qui s'était mis à regarder scrupuleusement chaque carton , ne savant pas quoi faire et de toute manière il savait très bien qu'il ne pouvait pas raisonner Nicy , il s'est mis lui aussi à regarder des cartons de son Côté .

Une demi-heure se passe facilement quand tu fini de regarder les cartons , Nicy rester suspendu au-dessus d'un , elle ne bougeait presque pas , au point où on aurait même pu croire qu'elle avait coupé son souffle

 *** curieux toi aussi , tu t'approches doucement d'elle , tu lui tire sur sa chemise ***

\- ça va pas et tu m'as fait peur !

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- NON ! Je ...suis juste dégoûté qu'il n''y ai riens de bien intéressant

\- mais non ! Allez il faut aille parler à Toriel !

la rouquine tira l'enfant par le bras et le sortie précipitamment de la ''chambre '' il a quand même eu le temps de jeter vite fait un coup d'œil au carton , il était presque vide juste quelque vieux livres abîmée et quelque jouets cassés , a peine sortie elle relâche l'enfant heureux d'être à nouveau libre , ils se dirigent vers le miroir juste à Côté de eux, la rouquine ayant repris son souffle ( elle a vraiment cesser de respirer ? ) , elle aussi regarde leur reflet mais la jeune fille se fige de nouveau avec une expression de terreur sur le visage .

* * *

 _ **Et ben dis donc moi qui avait peur que ça fasse un peu trop l'ests-plait , je crois que je n'ai plus à m'en faire de ce Côté-la , et oui Nicy es vraiment une grande curieuse mais rassurez-vous il n'est pas du genre à balancer des potins c'est juste quelqu'un qui adore fouiner un peu partout et qui déteste avoir des questions sans réponses et encore oui Frisk parle beaucoup en présence d'elle quand ils sont tous seul tous les deux bien sûr ( c'est un peu la preuve absolue de sa confiance envers elle ) bon sur ce je vous laisse pour le prochain chapitre qui sera peut-être la clôture en fin de l'intro du jeu bye !**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Remise à Zéro chapitre 6**_

 _ **allez c'est parti c'est déjà le sixième chapitre je crois qu'il est vraiment temps de clore la démo alors bonne lecture !**_

* * *

\- Nicy tout va bien ?

\- Hein ! Oui ( mise à part le fait est que j'ai eu une vision cauchemardesque ! )

\- pourquoi tu me men-

\- Frisk tu as bien l'intention de venir QUE ce soir au mont Ebott si je ne t'avais pas appeler ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Répond Juste à ma question ! S'il te plaît

sa voie pris un ton beaucoup plus sévère qu'elle aurait voulu .

\- et ba en faite j'avais l'intention de venir tout à l'heure pour y passer la journée …... je voulais pas te manque

\- et tu avais prévu d'explorer cette grotte ?

\- Quoi ? Attends tu es train de dire que c'est ma faute là !

\- Non ce n'est pa-

\- bah en fait je ne sais pas , peut-être qui si tu n'avais pas été en retard ont serait à la maison !

\- Frisk t-

\- et puis c'est toi aussi qui a voulu qu'on se voit tout de suite mais tu as pas confiance en moi et-

\- STOP ! Frisk je n'ai jamais dit que c'était de ta faute...c'était juste pour savoir , désolé si pour toi...je semblais...non mais c'est juste laisse tomber d'accord ?

\- d'accord pardons *** tu lui fait un câlin pour t'excuser , cela te rempli de détermination !*** et qui sait j'aurais peut-être pu atterrir tout seul ici...c'est mieux qu'on soit tous les deux

\- oui...allez on va voir ailleurs , ce miroir ne me plaît pas trop ( moins je voie mieux je me porte ! )

l'enfant et la rouquine partie du couloir et rejoint le salon , Toriel été dans le fauteuil , elles semble passionné par son livre , Frisk décida d'aller voir la bibliothèque , Nicy qui avait déjà lu tous les livres décida plutôt d'aller voir la cuisine , elle y est déjà allé quand elles avait fait '' ensemble '' la fameuse tarte mais elle n'a jamais pus vraiment foui-explorer totalement .

 **** une demi-heure plus tard . ****

les recherches de la cuisine n'avais rien trouvé de concluant mise à part quelques recettes de cuisine , ( je n'aime vraiment pas cuisiner ) et la fameuse tarte , énorme qui reposait sur le plan de travail ( n'empêche Toriel dois beaucoup manger ) mais dans une certaine mesure ça ne la dérangeait pas plus ça lui avait permis de beaucoup réfléchir de ceux qui venait de se passer .

De conclure que de 1 Frisk aurai bien atterrit ici même ci il n'était pas accompagner d'elle . 2 qui semblerait que cette chose _( 011000110110100001100001011100100110000100001010 )_ et bien vécu ici 3 que Toriel semble savoir des choses mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps Nicy n'avait pas envie d'en savoir plus 4 et enfin elle veux juste partir très vite d'ici. Expressément reprendre une vie normal !

Nicy rejoins à nouveau le salon pour voir Frisk

\- Frisk mais que-NON !

Il avait mis la main dans le feu , elle avait aussitôt couru vers lui , elle le tira vite en arrière

\- NON MAIS TU ES PAS BIEN !? Tu as oublié que le feu ça brûle ! Comment ça se fait que tu as même pas une trace de brûlure ?!

\- Désolé ma chère c'est de ma faute

Toriel avait relevé le nez de son bouquin et légèrement en train de rire comme une petite maladresse

\- juste avant que vous arrivez j'expliquais que ce petit poêle ne servait qu'à réchauffer mais qu'on pouvait le toucher sans craindre de se brûler .

\- Ouf , si vous avez d'autres comme ça , prévenez moi à l'avance s'il vous plaît ( je veux pas devenir cardiaque )

\- hi hi rassure-toi ma fille je vous expliquerai tout ce que voudrait savoir.

\- Comment on sort d'ici ? ( ho non Frisk )

\- heu vous savez il y a tellement de vieux livres que j'aimerais bien partager avec vous et je voudrais aussi vous montrer mon endroit favoris pour chasser les insectes ha et aussi j'ai préparé quelques notes pour ton éducation à toi mon enfant .

\- C'est très gentil de votre part Toriel ( c'est compliqué elle veut vraiment pas qu'on s'en aille )

\- comment on sort d'ici ?

\- Ça va peut-être vous surprendre , mais j'ai toujours voulu être professeur , a vrai dire c'est peut-être pas aussi surprenant...(Toriel a vraiment l'air mal à l'aise ) mais je suis vraiment très heureuse que vous vivez ici , maintenant demandez-moi tout ce que vous voulez.

\- Comment on sort d'ici ?

\- Voyons mon enfant ta nouvelle maison ici

\- Toriel , Frisk à raison tu es vraiment adorable mais nous avons pas l'intention de rester pour toujours ici alors comment sortons nous d'ici ?

\- Hun tu voulais savoir de quoi parle ce livre _ **'' 72 usage pour escargot ''**_ qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

\- Comment quitter les ruines ? *** tu le demandes avec de la conviction * .**

\- (Toriel commence à stresser ) et pourquoi pas un petit fait intéressant sur les escargots , vous savez que escargots font des super lacet de chaussure intéressant n'est-ce pas ?

\- Comment quitter les ruines ? *** tu le demandes avec encore plus de la conviction ***

\- …...il faut que j'aille faire quelque chose...restes ici !

Toriel et sortit précipitamment de la pièce laissant l'enfant et la rousse sur ce qui vient de se passer

\- mais c'est pas vrai je te l'avais dit de pas la brusquer , Arg il faut vraiment la rattraper !

Aussi vite Frisk et Nicy parti dans la pièce principale de la maisonnette et descendit l'escalier où on pouvait encore entendre les sons des pas de Toriel , cela donne sur un long couloir où elle et à quelque pas devant eux , il semblerait qu'elle les a entendus puisque il s'arrêta de courir

\- vous voulez savoir comment rentre à la maison n'est-ce pas ?, devons-nous ces terminer les ruines , pour rejoindre le reste du souterrain je vais la détruire , personne ne sera capable de sortir maintenant soyez gentil remonter dans votre chambre

Toriel et à nouveau parti mais d'un pas plus déterminé , l'enfant et la rouquine était scotché de savoir Toriel capable d'aller aussi loin , juste pour qu'ils rester avec elle .

\- Chaque humain qui tombe ici rencontre le même destin je l'ai vu encore et encore , ils arrive …...ils partent...ils meurt , vous êtes naïf si vous quittez les ruines il Agore va vous tué , je veux juste vous protéger …...remonte en haut tout de suite ! .

pour la troisième fois Toriel les laisse seul et pour la troisième fois aussi l'enfant et la rouquine repars à la poursuite de Toriel

( je la regarde d'une manière désolé mais nous devon repartit )

\- n'essayez pas de m'en empêcher c'est votre dernier avertissrment

tous les trois finissent par être devant une porte violette avec le même étrange dessin que sur l'âme de Nicy mais elle n'a pas eu le temps de plus se poser question que ça , Toriel s'est retournée face à eux déçu

\- vous tenez tant à quitter cet endroit ?

\- Vraiment désolé Toriel ( mais il faut vraiment )

Tsss...vous être exactement pareil que les autre , il n'y a qu'une seul solution , prouvez-moi que vous être assez fort pour survivre .

Tout devient noir mais a part les contours de la rouquine de l'enfant et de la femme chèvre des cœur apparaît sur la poitrine des deux humains il rentre en combat

 **** Toriel bloque le chemin ****

 **** Nicy et Frisk essaye de l'éparger ****

-…...

 **** Toriel Laure lance des boules de feu ****

 **** Nicy les évite sans aucun souci , une frôlé de très près Frisk ****

 **** Toriel agit bizarrement ****

 **** Nicy et Frisk essaye de l'éparger ****

 **** Toriel Laure lance des boules de feu ****

 **** Frisk s'est retrouvé coincé dans un coin et il ne peux plus fuir , Nicy s'interpose entre la boule de feu et Frisk , -5 PV pour Nicy ****

 **** Nicy et Frisk essaye de l'éparger ****

 **** Toriel Laure lance des boules de feu ***

 **** Nicy et Frisk les évite tous les deux plutôt facilement ****

 **** Frisk donner un beignets à Nicy elle retrouve ses PV MAX ****

\- mais tu es où ?

 ***tu mime une araignée ***

\- ha ok...?

 **** Toriel Laure lance des boules de feu ****

 ****Nicy les évite tout comme une chef , Frisk arrive lui aussi a bien les éviter ****

 **** Nicy et Frisk essaye de l'éparger ****

 **** Toriel Laure lance des boules de feu ****

 ****Nicy et Frisk les évite sans problème ****

 **** Nicy et Frisk essaye de l'éparger ****

 **** Toriel Laure lance des boules de feu ****

 ****Nicy et Frisk les évite sans problème ****

 **** Toriel agit bizarrement ****

\- ?

 **** Toriel Laure lance des boules de feu ****

 **** Nicy à trébuchet elle ce prend 2 de boule de feu -10 PV , Frisk les évite toute ****

 **** Frisk donner un beignets à Nicy elle retrouve ses PV MAX ****

 **** Toriel les regarde encore plus bizarrement ****

\- mais qu'est'ce que vous faites ?

 **** Toriel Laure lance des boules de feu ****

 ****Nicy et Frisk les évite sans problème ****

\- attaquer où enfuyez-vous !

* *** Toriel Laure lance des boules de feu ****

 ****Nicy et Frisk les évite sans problème ****

 **** Nicy et Frisk essaye de l'éparger ****

\- mais qu'est-ce que vous essayez de prouver ?!

\- que nous pouvons survivre

 **** Toriel Laure lance des boules de feu ****

 **** Nicy et Frisk les évite encore mieux ****

 **** Nicy et Frisk essaye de l'éparger ****

 **** Toriel Laure lance des boules de feu mais son tir es un peu moins précis ****

 ****Nicy et Frisk les évite sans problème ****

 **** Nicy et Frisk essaye de l'éparger ****

 **\- battez-vous ou dégager !**

 **** Toriel Laure lance des boules de feu mais son tir es un peu moins précis ****

 **** Frisk utilise action , il tend les bras pour vouloir faire un câlin à Toriel ****

( comment peut-on être autant inexpressif et tellement adorable à la fois ? )

 **** Toriel et surpris et à oublié de attaque ****

\- arrêté

 **** Nicy utilise action spéciale '' résonner '' ****

\- Toriel c'est vraiment louable ce que vous faites pour nous , mais nous avons notre propre chez nous

et aussi notre propre vie , on apprécie beaucoup votre aide mais maintenant nous pouvons nous débrouiller , alors arrêtons cette bataille ridicule

 **** Toriel Laure lance des boules de feu mais son tir es beaucoup moins précis ****

 **** Nicy et Frisk non plus beaucoup à bouger pour les éviter ****

 **** Nicy et Frisk essaye de l'éparger ****

\- arrêter de me regarder comme ça !

 **** Toriel Laure lance des boules de feu mais son tir es beaucoup moins précis ****

 **** Nicy et Frisk non plus beaucoup à bouger pour les éviter ****

 **** Nicy et Frisk essaye de lui lancer une regard réconfortant ****

\- partez d'ici !

 **** Toriel Laure lance des boules de feu mais son tir es beaucoup moins précis ****

 **** Nicy et Frisk non plus beaucoup à bouger pour les éviter ****

 **** Nicy et Frisk essaye de l'éparger ****

\- …...

 **** Toriel donne un regarde bien triste Laure lance des boules de feu mais son tir es beaucoup moins précis ****

 **** Nicy et Frisk ils n'ont même plus besoin de bouger pour les éviter ****

\- je sais que vous souhaiter rentrez chez vous mais...

 **** Toriel n'arrive plus à les attaqué ****

 **** Nicy et Frisk essaye de l'éparger ****

\- je promets de prende soin de vous

 **** Toriel n'arrive plus à les attaqué ****

 **** Nicy et Frisk essaye de l'éparger ****

\- je sais qu'on a pas grande-chose mais...

 **** Toriel n'arrive plus à les attaqué ****

 **** Nicy et Frisk essaye de l'éparger ****

\- on peut avoir une bonne vie ici

 **** Toriel et au bord des larmes ****

 **** Nicy et Frisk essaye de l'éparger ****

\- pourquoi vous rendez ceci si compliqué

 **** Nicy et Frisk essaye de l'éparger ****

\- s'il vous plaît remonter là-haut

 **** Nicy et Frisk essaye de l'éparger ****

\- …...

 **** Nicy et Frisk essaye de l'éparger ****

-…...hi hi pathétique n'est-ce pas , je peux même vous sauver

\- Toriel ( j'ai mal au cœur pour elle )

…...non je comprends , vous serai malheureux piégée ici , les ruines sont vraiment minuscule une fois qu'on est habitué ça serait injuste de vous forcer tous les deux à devoir vivre ici

 ****...****

\- ma tristesse...ma solitude...ma peur pour vous mes enfants je vais la mettre de côté .

 **** Nicy et Frisk réussi à épargner Toriel ****

 ***Frisk gagne0 EX Nicy gagne 2 AB ****

le monde retrouve ses couleurs les cœur retourne dans leur poitrine , Toriel à un regard beaucoup moins triste et à juste un sourire désolé .

-Si vous voulez vraiment quitter ces ruines je ne vais pas vous empêcher

-...

\- s'il vous plaît ne reviens pas

\- je peux encore t'appeler maman ?

A ces mot Toriel la serrer dans ses bras .

\- Évidemment mon enfant

Nicy est venu les rejoindre un peu timidement mais au fil des secondes qui s'écoulait les trains des bras de Toriel et de Frisk devenir plus réconfortant c'était un moment unique chaleureux et doux cette chaleur humaine cette douceur tous les trois ne voulait pas la quitter on aurait dit la définition même d'une famille heureuse tous les trois savourer leur moment unique de bonheur la solitude la peur et la tristesse on était partie de leur cœur et de leur corps

mais pourtant il fallait bien quitter ce moment et se séparer alors à contre cœur comme les pétales d'une fleur il séparera

Toriel commence alors tourné le dos est parti sans lancer un regard mais alors qu'elle commençait à prendre le détour du couloir elle s'arrêta pour entendre ces quelques mots

\- nous survivrons Toriel

 _( 011011010110000100100000011011010110000101101101011000010110111000100000011101000110111101110010011010010110010101101100 )_

elle reparti , Nicy et Frisk souris tous les deux , ils savaient que cette dernière phase aussi simple et anodines sembler tel avait consoler et rassurer

\- il faudrait peut-être partir avant que nous changeons d'avis

 ***tu acquiesces en accord avec elle ***

ils ouvre les portes dans un couloir sûrement le dernier , des ruines au bout de celui-ci , l'or surprise était grande quand il tomber sur...

\- malin , trrrès malin vous pensez être vraiment très intelligent n'est-ce pas

 _ **FLOWEY ?!**_

L'enfant et la rouquine était prêt pour partir à tout moment si la fleur se mettait à l'attaquer .

\- Dans ces mode c'est tuer ou être tué pourtant vous avez été capable de jouer avec vos propres règles.

Flowey a pris un visage effrayant mais cela semblait perturber ni Frisk ni Nicy

( je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le regarder dans les yeux c'est comme si une petite voix au fond de moi me disait de ne pas baisser les yeux devant lui instinctivement je l'ai écouté )

et pour Frisk... ma ces Frisk

\- vous avez épargne la vie d'une seule personne hee hee hee

\- dois-je en conclure que tu nous espionner

\- bingo , je parie que vous devez vous sentir génial , vous avez tué personne cette fois-ci

\- pourquoi nous aurons du tuer quelqu'un ?

\- qu'est-ce que tu vas faire quand tu vas rencontrer un tueur sans merci rouquine ?

\- Comme toi? ( étrangement je n'ai trouvé aucune peur devant lui et je voulais même avoir le dernier mot contre lui )

\- hee hee un point pour toi , mais de toute manière vous allez mourir encore et encore

\- tu ressembles un méchant de mauvaise film l'action

\- hee hee je sens que ça va être très intéressant avec toi dans l'équation , j'ai tellement hâte de voir ta tête quand il sera mort

Flowey implanter son garde dans les paupières closes de Frisk ce simple geste avait réussi à donner des sueurs froides au humain

\- il ne va pas mourir !

\- Hee hee il semblerait que j'ai touché une corde sensible , bien sûr qu'il va mourir il va même mourir dans d'atroces souffrances et toi tu vas finir par tuer de frustration avec des **AB**

\- qu'est-ce que c'est que ce **AB** !?

6 ah oui c'est vrai les autres monstre sont trop cons pour le voir ou peut-être qu'il s'imagine que tu es là « ange gardien » mais cela veut véritablement dire **A.B.J.E.C.T** , et si tu me crois pas regarde directement dans ton menu

 **** Nicy Drew 3 A.B.J.E.C.T 100/100 PV ****

\- tu vois très bien nous sommes pareils tous les deux nous avons tous les deux une apparence mignonne inoffensive pourtant nous sommes tellement plus intéressant que cela , beaucoup plus intéressant que tous ces abrutis incapable de se battre entre eux pas ce que c'est mal de tuer c'est à cause d'une mentalité aussi bête que cela qu'aujourd'hui nous sommes sous le souterrain tous ces regards abruti me dégoûte en ce moment même il doit même y avoir des gens qui nous regarde ls ne font rien d'autre que nous regarder nous ballons beaucoup mieux eux

\- ce n'est pas vrai je n'ai rien à voir avec toi ( j'avais l'impression qu'il parlait de moi tout en désignant quelqu'un d'autre c'était vraiment malsain )

\- tu dégage une aura si puissante et regarde tes PV tu en as presque autant que si tu en avais 20 en A.M.O.U.R

\- arrête ça tout de suite tu me donne la gerbe là

\- quand tu ne tue pas ton **_abjectivité _** augmente et augmente le monstre enfui au fond de toi va se réveiller

( je buvais littéralement ces paroles je ne pouvais plus j'avais impression les avoir entendu toute ma vie , je me sentis salle et affable je ne savais plus où donner la tête je voulais quelqu'un m'aide , j'étais en train de faire une crise de stress affreuse j'avais la bile qui me remonter au fond de la gorge )

Nicy elle trembler de partout elle fermé les yeux mais les ouvriers quels sont-ils des petites mains tenir son poignet

\- Nicy tout va bien , je suis pas mort , je suis là

Nicy aller déjà beaucoup mieux avec je ces quelques paroles après avoir traversé ses deux extrémités elle regardait un nouveau flowey dans les yeux qui avait arrêter de parler et qui semblait avoir apprécié spectacle

\- il a raison il , n'est pas mort et il ne va pas mourir , je ne laisserai pas mourir et je ne tuerai personne , et je conviens aussi arrêter ton petit jeu minable de méchant de dessin animé

\- de méchant de dessin animé ?! tu ne sais pas à qui tu t'adresses

\- à une fleur qui a la tronche d'un dessin d'enfant autiste

\- je suis le grand prince de ce futur de ce monde

( Flowey n'avais pas apprécié la dernière réplique de Nicy) _**** l'auteur tiens justement à s'excuser pour cette dernière phrase la plupart des enfants autistes font de très jolis dessins ****_

\- mais ne t'en fais pas espèce de ver de terre mon plan n'est pas régicide c'est beaucoup plus intéressant que ça

\- je ferai tout pour t'en empêcher

Flowey c'est enterré après avoir dit

\- on dirait la mauvaise réplique d'un héros de manga !

et laissa l'enfant et la rouquine

\- Nicy est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Oui Frisk mais tout de même

\- ?

ça ne fait que 3 heures qu'on est ici et je suis déjà à l'héroïne d'un mauvais manga ha ha !

\- ça devient lourd la ***tu utilises toute ta détermination pour pas pouffer de rire ***

\- ha ha ha c'est vrai , moi qui voulais avoir l'air badass

\- ça fait gamine dit comme ça

\- oui , mais soyons sérieux une seconde Frisk , maintenant que nous savons que cette fleur diabolique va espionner chacun de nos gestes nous allons devoir être encore plus prudent que ce que nous pensions et à mon avis rien que pour rentrer chez ça ne va sûrement pas être une balade de santé

 *** tu es d'accord avec ce que raconte ta grande sœur et cela te rempli de détermination ***

l'enfant et la rouquine était totalement détendu malgré l'accident avec la fleur , il traversa le dernier car avec la dernière porte des ruines et finissent pas les ouvrir montrant au monde leur silhouette dans la neige

* * *

 _ **Oh mon Dieu qu'est-ce qui est long ce chapitre prenez ceci comme étant votre cadeau de Noël en avance, tout ce qui se pose la question pour les codes binaires je vous laisse le soin d'avoir la curiosité d'aller le traduire vous-même** Flowey sors tout de suite de ce corps ! ** et aussi tout ce qui se pose la question pour le A.B.J.E.C.T je vous expliquerai bien plus tard ** vu comme c'est parti cette histoire va durer au moins 60 chapitre , et oui bibiche ** et pour la toute fin désolé si Nicy ressemble effectivement à l'heroine d'un mauvais manga ****_

 _ **sur ce je vous laisse au prochain chapitre**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Remise à Zéro 7**_

 __ ** _nous revoilà dans le présent après que nous deux héros ont rencontrer Sans_**

* * *

l'enfant et la rouquine après avoir quitté Sans , continue leur chemin mais au bout de 10 minutes Nicy semblait être anxieuse et regarde dans tous les sens , ne pouvant pas laisser son regarde Fixe plus de 2 secondes .

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Je cherche quelque chose de bizarre

\- ?

\- ben oui comprends moi , on vient de tomber sous-terre , ont se fait agresser par une fleur démoniaque , ont a failli se faire adopter par une femme chèvre , ont a dû résoudre des Puzzles , ont se retrouve maintenant dans une forêt de neige pas froides , dans un souterrain on a croisé deux squelettes donc alors excuse-moi mais je m'attend presque a voir un lapin à lunettes avec une montre et crier '' en retard ! En retard ! Je suis en retard ''.

\- tu te prends pour Alice au pays des merveilles ?

\- Non mais c'est limite inquiétant de ne pas voir quelque chose de fou ici ( et puis je crois que Alice au pays des merveilles et beaucoup moins penché qu'ici ) .

\- pour moi la vraie chose de bizarre c'est toi

\- hein !?

\- Oui ton comportement est vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui pourquoi tu m'appelles aussitôt ? Pourquoi tu étais dans cet état quand on s'est revu ? Ton attitude avec la boîte de carton ? Ou même avec le miroir?et tes questions ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive aujourd'hui ?

\- Mais je ne voie pas de quoi tu parle

\- mais !

\- Ho tiens une boîte !

 *** ça te saoule de savoir que ta sœur te cache quelque chose mais savoir que tu as le droit à une lampe avec une forme bien pratique te rempli de détermination ***

Nicy voulant à tout prix changer de sujet ouvre la boîte.

\- Il y a une paire de...gants de combat ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?

 *** tu lui montre le panneau qui est juste à côté ***

 _'' ceci est une boîte , tu peux ranger des choses dedans , la même boîte apparaîtra plus tard alors ne t'inquiète pas de devoir revenir , sincèrement un amoureux des boîte. ''_

\- ça ressemble à une mauvaise blague .

\- Bah au moins tu a ton truc bizarre.

\- Humm j'ai bien envie de l'essayer juste pour voir si c'est vrai , attends.

 **** Nicy retire son bonnet rouge ****

\- ce n'est pas vraiment grave si je le perd , j'en ai plein d'autres à la maison et ont va mettre aussi les gants de combat ça va pas vraiment nous servir je crois.

 **** Nicy place le bonnet et les gants de combat dans la boîte ****

\- bon maintenant tu peux me dire pourquoi tu me-

\- j'avais pas remarqué qu'on était dans une intersection ! Humm tu sais quoi je vais te laisser décider la direction d'accord ?

Frisk fini par abandonner la tentative de l'interroger sur cette action bizarre , il avait compris que pour l'instant ça ne servirait strictement rien , elle éviterait le sujet quoi qu'il advienne il décida d'aller à la route du nord sans dire un mot , Nicy le suite sans aucune discussion .

Mais à quelque mètres d'eux dans les arbres bien caché se trouver notre cher et bonne ami Sans , il les regarde de loin , il était suspendu aux moindres faits et gestes de tous les deux , dans les remise à zéro précédentes il le faisait aussi , il savait exactement comment cela aller se passer. Il était vraiment concentrer pour analyser tout ce qui se passait malgré qu'il pensait vouloir rester cool , mais là juste l'adrénaline et la peur de ce qui a été passé le forcer à réagir de cette maniètre

 **« pourquoi aucun monstre les a déjà pas attaqué est-ce que ce sont des effets de la- »**

 **** Nicy et Frisk son entrée en zone de combat contre Snowdrake ****

 **« je n'ai rien dit...littéralement hee hee hee »**

 **** Frisk analyse Snowadrake , il apprend '' ce comédien adolescent se bat pour garder son public captif ! '' ****

 **** Nicy essaye de faire une blague pour lui plaire ****

\- pourquoi les femme ne part telle jamais au sport d'hiver ?

 ***tu lui fait comprendre que tu n'en a aucune idée ***

\- non mais sérieux vous avez déjà vu de la neige en cuisine ( j'ai honte )

 **** Frisk rigole de cette blague mais Snowdrake est en colère , il a l'impression qu'on essaye de voler son public , il lance des bourrasques de vent ****

\- je l'ai déjà entendu !

 **** Nicy et Frisk essaye de l'épargner ****

 **** Snowdrake lance des bourrasques de vent ****

 **** Frisk manque de vitesse il risque de prendre une attaque , heureusement Nicy s'interpose a temps ****

 **** Nicy – 6 PV ****

\- la vieillesse c'est comme la neige qui tombe , un matin on se réveille et tout est blanc

 **** Nicy et Frisk rigole à sa blague ****

( j'ai honte ) *** tu a honte ***

 **** Snowdrake lance des bourrasques de vent , en rigolant avec sa propre blague ''cool'' ****

\- des rire ! Mon père avait tort !

 **** Nicy dépité de devoir rire à cette blague n'a pas vu la bourrasque de vent qui se diriger vers elle -4 PV , Frisk les évites sans aucun problème ****

 **** Nicy et Frisk essaye de l'épargner ****

 **** Snowdrake et éparegne ****

 **** Frisk gagne 0 XP et 5 G****

 **** Nicy gagne 4 GP et 5 G ****

le combat a était rapide et Bref et en un temps normal dans les précédentes de la remise à zéro le combat qui se finit comme ça serais des bon signe pour une route Pacifique .Encore une foie la présence de cette rouquine oblige Sans à rester sur place et à surveiller les moindre faits et gestes ,

l'enfant et la rouquine , arrive enfin sur la route du Nord , ils sont au bord de la rivière , Frisk est immédiatement attiré par la canne à pêche , Nicy c'est légèrement avancer plus vers l'Ouest et pendant que son cadet était occupé à remonter la canne à pêche elle jetait un morceau de papier dans la rivière .

\- Heu Nicy , pour pêche il faut bien mettre un appât sur l'hameçon ?

\- Je ne suis pas une spécialiste mais je crois que c'est comme ça oui , pourquoi ?

 *** tu lui montre que sur l'hameçon de la canne à pêche se trouve la photo d'un monstre un peu bizarre , il y a écrit derrière** _'' appelle-moi voici mon numéro ''_ **, toi et ta sœur décide de ne pas l'appeler ***

à quelque arbres plus loin, Sans était en train de se cogner plus loin , Sans était en train de se cogner

le crâne pour calme sa rage , quelque chose en lui , lui disait que la rouquine des informations sur ce qui se passait mais

1 : il pouvait pas courir pour la récupérer parce que l'enfant et la rouquine se poserait des questions

2 : il pouvait pas utilisé sa magie parce que vu qu'elle flotte que sur de l'eau il risquerait plus de chopper de la flotte justement que le papier et que celui-ci risque d'être abîmer « pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre que l'eau et papier ça fait pas bon ménage » .

3: il ne pouvait pas attendre bien sûr que l'enfant et la rouquine parte pour plonger courageusement dans l'eau , parce que il risquait d'être en retard pour sa position habituelle et de toute manière le papier irait bien plus loin que lui .

 **« et puis je n'ai jamais un très bon squelebouée de plongée »**

4 : la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire c'est d'attendre , quelque heures pour que le papier atteignent le Grabage Dump et à espérer que le papier n'est pas trop souffert du voyage

…...vraiment de quoi metter des Os en pelote non ?

((( l'auteur a honte )))

 **« allez zen respire , respire '' même si tu n'as pas de poumons '' c'est peut-être du papier magique qui sait , en plus d'être réutilisables sont beaucoup plus résistant que les normale , maintenant je vais à ma pl- MERDE PAPYRUS ! »**

Sans tellement concentrer dans son observation avait oublié que son frère devait l'attend pas très loin d'ici il a déjà facilement 5 minutes , en connaissant papyrus , s'il se dépêche pas très vite il va finir par partir plus vite et l'histoire risque de change bien plus qu'il devrait.

Voilà donc comment Sans s'est retrouvé la essoufflé comme un bœuf , visiblement il avec ait encore oublié qu'il ne possédait pas de poumon après avoir du utiliser la téléportation Express sans préparation de magie devant un papyrus en colère

 **\- pardon...bro'...je suis...retard**

\- J'AI VU ça SANS , TU vas ME rendre en RETARD pour mon entraînement spécial avec UNDYNE !

 **\- Aller t'en fais pas bro c'est pas comme si elle aller s'en faire frire .**

SANS !

 **\- Allez avoue qu'elle état drôle celle-là hee hee hee**

\- ALORS comme JE disais à PROPOS DE UNDYNE J-

des bruits de pas dans la neige à capter l'attention de papyrus , il se trouve en face de deux de humain qui se retrouver être spectateur d'une drôle de scène , le grand squelette n'ai même pas rester plus d'une secondes à regarder l'enfant et la rouquine , qu'il tourna la tête vers son frère comme pour demander d'un regard si c'était vraiment ce qui est en train de voir , le petit squelettes fit exactement pareil , le grand recommença l'opération jusqu'à que les deux squelettes se retrouve avec le tournis...et de se mette à dos aux deux humains .

\- SANS ! HO MON DIEU ! Est-ce vraiment un HUMAIN ?!

 **\- Humm , à vrai dire dire je crois plutôt que c'est un caillou.**

\- Ho

 **\- hey , qu'est-ce qu'il y a devant le caillou ?**

\- HO MON DIEU !

( chuchote ) ( c'-c'est un humain )

 **( non , deux humains )**

( tu , tu es sûr que c'est bien des humains ? On m'a dit qu'ils se ressemblent tous ! , regarde la plus grande à de la fourrure orange et l'autre c'est tout marron il y a tout le temps les yeux fermés c'est bizarre non ? )

 **\- hey ont vous entend et c'est raciste !**

Les deux squelettes se retourne un bref instant pour regarder un peu les humains , avant de se remettre a jeter un regard entre eux , tout en oubliant que justement les deux humains pouvait les entendre.

 **(elle a pas tort )**

(moi le grand papyrus ne suis pas raciste et...ATTENDS ! )

\- HO MON DIEU ! J'j'a réussi...undyne va...je vais tellement...POPULAIRE ! POPULAIRE ! POPULAIRE ! aheur

il s'éclaircit la voix devant le regard stoïque de Frisk et celui curieuse de Nicy .

\- HUMAINS ! VOUS ne passerez CETTE zone ! MOI LE GRAND PAPYRUS vais VOUS arrêter ! Et ensuite JE vais VOUS capturer ! Et après être délivré j'irai à la CAPITALE ! et...et ?

\- Et ? ( j'ose demander )

\- JE ne SUIS pas très sûre de ce qui va se passer ensuite , dans tous les cas continuer SI vous osez ! NEY HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH !

 *** voir le grand squelette partir remplit de joie te remplis toi de détermination ***

 **\- ha ba ça c'est plutôt bien passé , ne vous en faites pas gamin et rouquine je garderai un orbite sûr vous .**

Sans pars rejoindre son frère après cette mauvaise blague laissant l'enfant et la rouquine tout seul .

\- Heu... ils sont tellement contradictoires l'un envers l'autre...

 *** tu hoche la tête , tout en te disant que c'est un peu pareil pour vous deux ***

après cette phrase brillante d'intérêt , ils marche quelque mètres pour tomber sur une cabane qui avait l'impression qu'elle aller s'écrouler au moindre coup de vent , un morceau de carton maladroitement accrocher avait une petite note marqué dessus.

 _(( tu es en train d'observer une tour de contrôle parfaitement construite ! Mais qui a pu construire te demande tu ? Ne serait ce pas ce célèbre membres de la garde Royal !?_

 _P.S:pas encore très célèbre ce membre de la garde Royal . ))_

Frisk et Nicy , ce demande si ça n'aurait pas était plus rapide de signer , que de faire ce long charabia , il faudrait vraiment ne jamais l'avoir croisé avant pour ne pas savoir qu'il s'agissait de Papyrus

après un dernier regard blasé les deux humains reprennent leur chemin , à peine ils ont fait quelque pas que Nicy ne pouvait pas s'empêche de regarder le panneau , ça risquait d'être très long si '' l'adulte '' examiner absolument tout .

 _'' Absolument aucun mouvement ! ''_

\- c'est pas vraiment intelligent non ?

\- Tu m'as l'air encore plus blasé aujourd'hui Frisk ?

-...

\- je vais prendre ça pour un oui .

L'enfant et la rouquine on fait à peine quelque mètres que juste après cette déduction brillante ils se retrouvent à nouveau devant une cabane ( bien construit cette fois ) et un chien se tenant sur ses deux pattes arrière est sorti.

( en ben voyons après la fleur une chèvre deux squelettes il fallait bien sûr s'attendre à un chien ,et je suis sûr après qu'on va avoir un dragon ou même ou mieux ! des poissons ninja sautant sur des dragons sur un fond de musique J-Pop avec des robots qui chantent ?ça sera mega badass ! )

\- est-ce que quelque chose à bouger ! Est-ce que c'était mon imagination ? Je ne peux voir que seulement ce qui bouge , si quelque chose à bouger comme un humain ! Je ferai en sorte qu'ils ne bougent plus !

 **** Nicy et Frisk rentre en zone de combat contre Doggo ****

 **** Nicy analyse Doggo ****

facilement exciter par le hobby : les écureuils ( merci ça va me servir en quoi !? )

 **** Frisk essaye de l'épargner ****

 **** Doggo les attaques avec un poignard bleu géant ****

 **** Nicy essaye de l'esquiver mais n'y arrive pas elle prend -8 PV , Frisk n'a pas bouger d'un poil à cause de la surprise , il ne prend pourtant aucun dégât ****

\- Nicy il semble qu'il faut littéralement ne pas bouger !

 **** Nicy prends un beignet que lui a donné Frisk PV MAX , Frisk réussi à caresser Doggo sans presque bouger *** *

\- QUOI ? J'ai été caresser !

 **** Doggo recommence à lancer son poignard géant bleu tout en criant à tue-tête '' caresser '' ****

 **** Nicy et Frisk ne bouge pas d'un centimètre et il ne prennent aucun dégât ****

\- mais qu'est-ce qui se passe !?

 **** Doggo recommence à lancer son poignard géant bleu tout en criant à tue-tête '' caresser '' ****

 **** Nicy et Frisk connaissant la chanson ne bouge pas ****

 **** Nicy et Frisk essaye de l'épargner Doggo ****

 **** Frisk 0 XP gagne 15 G ****

 **** Nicy gagne 8 GP et 15 G ****

\- qu-q-q-ue quel ! Que chose ma caresser quelque chose qui ne bouge pas ! Je vais avoir besoin , je vais avoir besoin de biscuits pour chien !

Doggo disparaît dans sa cabane , l'enfante et la rouquine habituer à tout ça , reprennent le chemin , ils ne s'arrêtent pas pendant un long moment , ils ont à peine regarder les biscuits pour chiens fumée...ils sont plus à ça après tout .

* * *

 _ **me revoir après trois semaines sans poster de chapitres , j'ai tellement mangé de galettes et de busche que je crois que j'en ai fait une d'indigestion en tout cas bonne année 2017 !**_

 _ **sur ce je vous laisse jusqu'au prochain chapitre !**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Remise à Zéro 8**_

 _ **et c'est reparti pour un autre chapitres je ne sais pas si on va enfin pouvoir atteindre la première ville , mais j'espère que ça vous plaira , une petite chose je confirme qu'il existe bien des petits animaux dans le souterrain ,les sourires sont la preuve mais je compte les chiens , chats , des écureuils , oiseaux et chauves-souris et bien sûr ils ne sont pas monstrueux , bonne lecture .**_

* * *

Dans la forêt de Snowdin à l'intersection , le chemin qui mené à une mare gelé Sans apparaît avec un flash de lumière bleue électrique , il n'y avait seulement des écureuils et des hiboux comme spectateur de ce spectacle Magic mais répétitif comme l'approche de l'enfant ce qu'il était moins par contre était la compagnie de la jeune fille

 **\- hey humains ! Il y a quelque chose d'important que vous devez savoir , mon frère a une attaque ''spéciale ''.**

\- vraiment ?

 **\- Une attaque bleu , il ne faut surtout pas bouger quand elle arrive et vous ne prendraient aucun dégât**

\- …...( hurlement de rage interne )

- **voici un excellent moyen de se souvenir , imaginez-vous un panneau STOP , quand tu en voie un tu t'arrêtes ? Alors imagine-toi qu'il devient bleu au lieu de rouge ? Alors à chaque fois que vous voyez cette attaque imaginez-vous un panneau stop bleu d'accord.**

\- Merci Sans je pense qu'on va s'en souvenir

Nicy prend la main de Frisk ils partent vers la route du nord , elle est visiblement énervée .

 **« j'en connais une qui s'est prise un panneau STOP bleu dans la face hee hee hee ! »**

**Nicy -1 PV**

Sans a dû vraiment faire des efforts sur-squelette pour ne pas rire aux éclats face a une Nicy fracasser contre la glace .

 **« et j'en connais une qui semblerait ne pas avoir non plus de chance avec tout ce qui est bleu hee hee hee »**

avec encore plus d'efforts et cette fois pour tes choses sérieuses , Sans se téléporte à côté de son frère avec une fois de plus le parfait timing .

 **\- Hey bro'**

\- SANS OU ETAIT TU ?!

 **\- Ho j'étais parti faire une pause jouer au jeu de tock tock , tu sais à quel point j'adore ça!**

\- Sans ! Tu es tellement fainéant , tu as fait une sieste toute la nuit !

- **Je crois que ça s'appelle dormir**

\- EXCUSE ! EXCUSE !

Papyrus s'interrompt lui-même , en attendant les bruits de pas vers la direction de Nicy et Frisk

\- ho les HUMAINS SON LA , afin de vous arrêter MON frère et MOI nous créé des PUZZLE , JE PENSE que VOUS avez trouvé cela assez...électrisant ! parce que voyez-vous c'est un LABYRINTHE INVISIBLE et électrique ! SI l'un d'entre VOUS touche les mur du LABYRINTHE CETTE va VOUS donner un sérieux coup de JUR !

Papyrus o fait une grimace ( alors qui n'a pas de visage ) désagréable comme pour confirmer ce dire

\- ça doit paraître FUN comme ça ! PARCE QUE le montant de FUN QUE VOUS ALLEZ AVOIR ET...asse petit JE dois dire , OK VOUS POUVEZ Y ALLER !

\- Frisk reste bien derrière moi ne fait pas un pas si je t'ai pas dit

( Sans , et ton frère n'est vraiment pas dangereux ? ).

Nicy avance d'un seul pas que papyrus se fait électrocuté sur place .

\- SANS ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait !?

 **\- je crois que ce sont les humains qui doit tenir la sphère.**

\- Ho , OK

Papyrus traverse le labyrinthe sans problème . Et donne la sphère dans la main de Nicy tout en faisant le visage qui veut dire '' désolée j'ai fait une petite Bourde '' tout en lui tapotant gentiment la tête comme un petit toutou , puis il part rejoindre sa place à côté de son frère , sans avoir remarqué qu'ils avaient laissé un chemin avec ses traces de pas dans le chemin de labyrinthe .

\- OK VAS-Y ESSAYE !

les deux humains ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer le vide avec la bouche grande ouverte , on aurait dit qu'il était en mort cérébrale à cause du spectacle ridicule qui ne se passer

 **\- bro' je crois qu'ils sont bouche bée**

\- SANS ! Arrête TON CIRQUE , et POURQUOI les HUMAINS ne t-il pas !

 **\- ils sont peut-être électrisé sur place**

\- SANS !

\- heu...est-ce que c'est fait exprès ou c'est un piège ?

*tu leur lance un regard pour dire exactement la même chose *

\- HEIN ? DE QUOI VOUS PARLEZ ?

\- ( chuchote ) Frisk reste bien derrière j'ai vraiment l'impression que ça peut être un piège ( sinon c'est qu'il est vraiment naïf )

\- « « chuchote » » Sans tu crois que ces humain sont mentalement déficient ?

 **\- « chuchote mais à moitié mort de rire un comble pour un squelette » je ne sais pas , peut-être qu'ils sont juste rester'os devant toi !**

\- SANS !

\- Excusez-moi de vous interrompre mais...

\- qu-OIIIII !

pendant que les deux que les faisaient des messes basses , les humains quand a eu on traverser le labyrinthe , ils sont arrivés devant le visage déconfit des deux squelette

\- MAIS COMMENT L'AVEZ-VOUS résolu aussi facilement ! Beaucoup TROP FACILEMENT pas grave JE JURE que le prochain puzzle SERA BEAUCOUP moins FACILE CAR il a été crée par MON frère SANS vous l'avez sans DOUTE être SURPRIS C'EST qu'il est sûre c'est que JE LE SUIS ! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH !

Papyrus pare d'une direction triomphante vers le prochain puzzle en oubliant d'emmener avec lui Sans

\- wow il est tous les jours comme ça ?

 **\- Ouaip'**

\- ça doit pas manquer d'animation à cher toi

- **ouaip'**

\- je vois …...

- **ouaip'**

\- tu sais dire autre chose que ouaip'

 **\- ouaip'**

\- tu sais que ça devient vraiment lourd

- **ouaip' comme toi mauvaise héroïne de manga**

\- tu m'as eu

 **\- ouaip'**

-...allez on s'en va

 **\- hey , je voulais vous remercier , mon frère semble avoir bien ri , vous avez remarquer ces fringues bizarre qu'il porte ? on a fabriqué sa Il y a quelque semaines pour une fête costumer , il n'a rien porter d'autre depuis , il continue d'appeler ça sa tenue de combat mon frère n'est-il pas cool ?**

* tu hoche la tête en accord avec lui , par ta grande sœur semble hésiter *

( je fais quoi ? je blesse où je mens ?bon il y en a très gentil et il a l'air d'être un très bon ami )

 _ **à quelques lieux des d'ici un squelette se met à éternuer alors qui n'a pas de nez , j'ai le regret de dire que Papyrus friendzonne avant même d'avoir une chance**_

les deux humains partir , Sans reste à quelques secondes sur place pour méditer ce qui venait de se passer

la présence de l'humaine ou cheveux orange était certes inquiétant et anormale mais ces réactions à son comportement était tellement rafraîchissant enfin quelque chose de nouveau après un scénario qu'il avait avait vécu des milliards de fois , pour la première fois a véritablement il avait espoir de quelque chose de nouveaux pas juste quelques arbres mais vrai personne , dire qu'il n'appréhende Pas ce qui allez se passer ensuite serait sans doute un mensonge mais, l'étincelle de joie qui était en train de enflammer son âme et de le rempli de détermination

 **« c'est pas tout mais je dois encore attendre pour récupérer ce bout de papier à Garbage Dump »**

il se téléporter un peu plus loin en attendant numéro qui allez suivre

tiens quand on parle du loup , les deux humains arrive vers sa direction avec des bâtonnets de crèmes glacées dans les main , l'adulte avait loucher sur lui pendant quelques secondes

( comment ça se fait qu'il soit là avant nous ? )

 **\- hey je vois que vous être lâcher sur les sucreries , à vrai dire moi aussi je pensais en vendre, vous voulez de la neige-frir 5 G**

* oui *

 **\- est-ce que j'ai dit 5 G je voulais dire 50 G**

*oui *

Nicy commence à faire les gros yeux pendant quelle avala de travers son bâtonnet de glace .

 **\- vraiment? Et 5 000 G ?**

* oui *

elle s'est mis à tousser brusquement comme si elle s'étouffer

 **\- 50 000 G ?**

Nicy c'est écrouler à genoux vraiment en train de s'étouffer

 **** Nicy -5 PV ça continue de baisser ****

- **hee hee hee c'est pas grave si vous n'avez pas de monnaie , moi non plus je n'ai pas de sucreries.**

Nicy réussit enfin à reprendre son souffle , toujours à genoux et à l'agonie elle s'accroche au t-shirt de Frisk

\- Arg j'ai cru que j'allais mourir …... s'il te plaît ne me fait plus jamais ça !

- **Hee hee hee ça serait vachement con de mourir étouffé par une crème glacée « c'est moi qui va étouffer de rire »**

\- il y a pire que ça , allez on y va ( c'est pas drôle )

Nicy et Frisk poursuivre leur chemin , ils ce retrouve une nouvelle fois devant une cabane , non en fait deux cabane , et il semble pas savoir ce qu'il doit faire ici

\- est-ce que ça vaut vraiment la peine d'aller voir un truc alors qu'on sait très bien qu'il y a un cul-de-sac ici ?

* tu le regard avec un visage choqué ( il a presque failli ouvert les yeux ) c'est la première fois de ta vie que tu m'entends dire qu'elle veut pas fouiller quelque chose...mais tu viens de comprendre *

\- tu as quand même envie d'aller voir c'est ça …...

\- il y a une pancarte peut-être qu'il y a des informations intéressantes , tout comme pour les attaques bleu

\- tu décides de venir voir avec elle sinon on va faire crise de stress si elle ne l'a pas regardé *

'' niveau de danger des odeurs .

odeur de bonhomme de neige niveau _blanc_ peut devenir _jaunes ._

odeur non suspect, petits chiens niveau _bleu_ qui ce roule par terre.

odeur bizarre humain _vert_ , tué immédiatement ! ''

\- pourquoi le mot verte et écrit en rouge ?

\- les chiens ne peux pas voir la couleur verte donc pour eux le vert et rouge

Nicy à laisser de côté sa curiosité maladive , il fallait dire que les deux cabane ne comptait rien de spécial il fallait dire que les deux cabane ne comptait rien de spécial mise à part un petit mot contenant « le sien » « la sienne »

ils ont fini par se trouver une nouvelle fois devant Papyrus et Sans , que Nicy lui lança encore un drôle de regard

( ok c'est quoi ton truc comment tu peux être là avant nous )

il s'est juste contenté de sourire jusqu'aux oreilles **_( qu'il n'a pas)_**

\- HUMAINS ! VOUS être prêt pou-SANS ! où est le PUZZLE ?!

 **\- il est juste là sur le sol , crois-moi il n'y a aucune chance qui puisse le passé**

l'enfant est la rouquine ramasse le ''puzzle'' c'était juste une feuille de papier avec des recharges de mot , il n'était vraiment pas très difficile mise à part qu'il y a un mot qui t'est impossible à faire puisqu'il était pas dans la grille

( j'ai regardé Sans avec un regard blasé Frisk à fait pareille )

\- tu sais que c'est de la triche...

 **\- Nope**

\- si

 **\- moi j'appelle « ça mets toutes les chances de côté »**

-…...

 **\- hee hee hee hee**

\- très bien moi aussi je « met toutes les chances de côté »

on a tout simplement posé la feuille par terre et s'être placé devant eux

 **\- oups je savais qu'à la place j'aurais dû faire des mots croisés , il semblerait qu'elle ne soit pas rouillé du cerveau**

\- …... _ **((( les deux humains sont blasé )))**_

\- SANS arrête ça ! JE n'arrive PAS à croire CE QUE TU DIT ! à MON HUMBLE AVIS la recherche de MOTS et BEAUCOUP PLUS compliqué

- **quoi sérieux , mais c'est pas le bébé nonos !**

\- HUMAINS ! VOUS pensez que lequel DES DEUX est le PLUS DIFFICILE !?

\- honnêtement je ne trouve pas la recherche d'un mot si compliqué , et j'ai déjà vu des mots croisés très dur à résoudre

Frisk énervé finit par attraper la main de Nicy et de la tirer loin d'ici , devant le regard aussi étonné des frères squelette

\- Frisk ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ?!

\- je t'interdis

\- quoi ?

\- je t'interdis , la recherche de mots c'est très difficile

\- heu quoi ?

\- c'est à cause de ça j'ai eu un zéro en français dernière fois

( ok cet endroit est en train de nous rendre taré …...il va quand même falloir que j'ai une discussion sérieuse avec la maîtresse à la rentrée)

heureusement la situation à très vite changer , il se trouvait devant un nouveau puzzle de Papyrus , qui était juste une table avec une assiette de spaghetti à micro-onde une feuille poser par terre

'' HUMAIN ! régale-toi AVEC cette assiette DE SPAGHETTI... MAIS ce QUE TU ne sais PAS c'est que CES SPAGHETTI son un piège ! TU VAS LES trouver tellement délicieuse que TU VAS PAS TE rendre compte que TU n'avances PAS ! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH !

Signer PAPYRUS ! ''

* ne pas devoir faire de commentaires de rempli de détermination *

\- honnêtement ça aurait pu être une très bonne idée , si quelqu'un était affamé ça le ralentir est à coup sûr mais

 **** TOC, TOC , TOC ****

\- elles sont beaucoup trop congés pour être manger

* tu lui dis que le micro-onde n'est pas branché *

\- c'est vraiment dommage j'aurais pu être une vraie bonne idée

il décide de continuer leur chemin encore une fois

( d'une certaine manière...Papyrus à calmer le WTF de la situation )

\- !

 **** Ncy et Frisk rentre en zone de combat contre Lesser dog ****

 **** Nicy et Frisl essaye d'épargner Lesser dog ****

 **** Lesser dog fait apparaître un petit chien magique qui saute vers eux ****

 ****Frisk n'a même pas eu besoin d'esquiver le petit chien était bien plus intéressé par Nicy ****

 **…...* tu te dis que c'est bien la première fois que quelqu'un s'intéresse à elle , dommage que ce soit un chien ***

j'ai tout entendu Frisk .

 **** Nicy réussi à le tracé son prendre aucun dégât****

( c'est moi où je suis plus rapide que d'habitude ? )

 **** Frisk utiliser action caresser , il a tout juste levé la main que Lesser dog et déjà surexcité ****

 **** Nicy essaye d'épargner Lesser dog ****

 **** Nicy et Frisk réussi à épargner Lesser dog ****

 **** Frisk gagne 0 XP et 20 G ****

 **** Nicy gagne 20 GP 1 AB et 20 G ****

plutôt rapide comme combat

 **** Nicy et rentre en zone de combat contre Jerry Snowdrake et Icecap ****

\- j'ai pas dit que j'en voulais un autre …...

* * *

 _ **j'ai enfin terminé ce chapitre mon Dieu qu'il était long ( et c'est même pas lui le pire ) ça fait du bien de voir notre cher squelette blagueur devient joyeux même si il va vite retomber dans la dépression nerveuse... sur ce je vous laisse jusqu'au prochain chapitre**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Remise à Zéro chapitre 9**_

 _ **dans ce chapitre nous allons encore parler des pièges de Papyrus , et oui je me suis trompé notre bon vieux Sans va pouvoir encore se fendre sur ce bonne lecture à tous !**_

* * *

 **** Nicy et Frisk réussi à épargner Gyftrot ****

 **** Frisk gagne 0 XP et 21 G ****

 **** Nicy gagne 26 GP et 21 G ****

\- si seulement je pouvais gagner aussi facilement de l'argent à Aigricloud que ici .

Pour compte à eux deux ils avaient ramassé 500 G alors qu'ils étaient arrivés il y a tout juste trois heure ( oui ils ont épargné beaucoup de monstres ) , et bien sûr pour une raison que nul le sait les montres ce sont presque à faire la queue pour se combattre de plus parce qu'on est d'accord ça ne serai qu'à moitié drôle la rouquine était la principale cible

ENFIN heureusement ils ont pu fini de désactiver le piège et et à réussir à continuer leur chemin , mais tout juste après qu'ils ont dépassé les pics de glace enfoncé dans la neige que deux grands chiens a capuche armée de huche les interpelle ! .

-qu'elle est cette odeur ?

-qu'elle est cette odeur !

\- Une odeur identifie-toi !?

Les chiens se sont mis à renifler Frisk

\- humm cette odeur es vraiment bizarre ça me donne envie de te déli-!

Les chiens se sont figer et on tourner leur regard en direction de Nicy ?

\- Heu qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

\- Cette odeur

\- et tellement délicieuse.

Nicy comment savoir des sueur froide , les deux canidés il avait un visage digne de Jack Nicholson

dans shining , c'est du moins ce que voyez la jeune adulte qui se met à reculer de plusieurs pas

\- ha ha meme-erci du compliment ok on- on arrête tout de suit et- HAAAA !

 **** Nicy -1 PV ****

elle tombe sur les fesses mais au niveau de son pantalon elle sent quelque chose de mou et gluant

\- mais quoi ce truc ?

une odeur plutôt gras se diffuse dans l'air , et La malchanceuse demoiselle décide finalement de porter sa main sur cette chose étrange de sa poche arrière du pantalon , avant de ressentir un bout de papier et un morceau de bouilli quelle identifie comme étant de beurre de cacahuète et de pain ? , avant de regarder ce qui était marqué ce bout de papier bien que l'écriture était un peu entacher .

'' Mon enfant.

mon enfant si tu es en train de lire ces lignes c'est qu'en ce moment même tu es partir loin de où je suis , la route sera périlleuse et dangereux et dire que je ne serai pas inquiète serait te mentir , tu n'es pas le premier humain à tomber ici et j'espère très fortement que tu sera le dernier , même si je m'en doute déjà que le peu de temps que nous avons vécu ensemble je sais pas d'avance que ça va être dur de me séparer de toi , alors je t'ai préparé un petit casse-croûte sandwich de beurre de cacahuète et de poulet c'est un peu comme si je serai toujours avec toi il te donnera bien plus que PV maximum tu en auras moins pour 50

je te souhaite bon courage Toriel .

\- Ho non Toriel , dites-moi que c'est pas vrai !

\- Odeur de poulet

\- odeur de beurre de cacahuète

\- ne m'approchez par !

\- Délicieux !

\- Délicieux !

\- non !

\- DELICIEUX !

\- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

Nicy se relève comme un diable et se mit à courir d'une vitesse digne d'un coureur olympique , les chiens ont commencer eux aussi à courir mets à quatre pattes , Frisk regarde tout d'un œil incrédule et il fini par se mettre lui aussi à leur poursuite .

Un peu plus loin on pouvait voir un squelette en train de se tenir a un tronc d'arbre pour essayer de garder l'équilibre , alors qu'il était en train de rire à s'en étouffer ( si il posséder des poumons ) et personne ne pouvait lui en vouloir vu la situation peu glorieuse et ridicule de la scène .

et le pire c'est que ce n'est que le début

donc comme je vous l'avais dit notre rouquine été extrêmement rapide , les chiens l'était aussi mais il semblerait que la précipitation et l'excitation leur empêchaient d'être vraiment précis , ils se prenaient presque tous les arbres et lis n'arrêtait pas de glisser , essouffler leur gueule grande ouverte de la bave coulante , le regard vide mais ils étaient déterminé à avoir leur beurre de cacahuète et leur poulet !

\- Nicy laisse leur ton pantalon !

\- QUOI ?!

\- Enlève ton pantalon après il ne te poursuivront plus !

\- Mais ça va pas la tête je vais pas me balader en slip ici moi !

\- C'est comme tu veux mais je ne pense pas qu'il vont abandonné

\- BON DIEU mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire !

Sans définitivement écroulé par terre due à son sourire en voyant la rouquine en train de sautiller tout en courant pour empêcher de se faire attraper , ce fut carrément un miracle qu'elle ne soit pas tomber avec ses grasses baskets et sa maladresse légendaire.

 **\- HA HA HA HA HA HIIIIIIIII c'est laHAHA meHéhé illeure re-REEmilllllse HA HA HA zéro DU MOA HA HA HA MODE ! HA HA**

 _ **((( je vais traduire si vous avez pas compris il a dit « c'est la meilleure remise à zéro du monde » oui Sans et mort de rire )))**_

Frisk se fait rattraper à la volée par Nicy quand celle-ci a jeté au loin son pantalon (R.I.P) et à sprinte alors que les canidés son en train de faire de la sharpie de ce pauvre vêtements .

quant à lui Sans à du se téléporter à sa place c'est-à-dire juste après le puzzle des ronds et des croix , il était légèrement déçu de pas pouvoir voir la réaction de Papyrus avec deux humains donc un à moitié à poil !

 **\- pffffff non il faut que je me calme sinon je vais pas faire de vieux os ! Hee hee**

quelques mètres plus loin les dit humains toujours en train de courir comme une tarée et sans pantalon .

\- Je crois que tu peux t'arrêter de courir il sont assez loin.

\- NON PAS QUETION ! Je veux être le plus loin possible d'eux !

* être autant secouer dans les bras de ta grand de sœur te donne envie de vomir , mais de savoir qu'elle est autant déterminer à fuir c'est chien te donne aussi de la détermination *

Frisk ne sais pas comment échappe de cette situation , mais heureusement la demi-secondes après la jeune femme se vautre sur plusieurs mètres juste à côté de Papyrus qui est surpris

 **** Nicy - 3 PV ****

\- HUMAINE !...heu tout va bien ?

\- Ils sont pas derrière nous ?!

\- HEIN ?! De quoi vous parlez où est l'autre HUMAIN ? Et surtout où est votre PANTALON ?!

À cette phase Frisk réussit enfin à sortir dans dessous de Nicy ((( je vous rappelle qu'il était dans ses bras quand elle c'est vautrer ))) avec toute cette histoire il a perdu 5 PV

\- PETIT HUMAIN ! Tu es là

* oui il semblerait bien que tu sois là *

\- bon maintenant ! PANTALON APPARAIT !

* tu n'as aucune idée , s'il est sérieux ou au contraire s'il essaie de faire rire *

\- Papyrus ( je pouffer un peu ) s'il vous plaît je veux plus entendre parler de pantalon ( se relève et regarde la neige ) heureusement qu'il ne fait pas froid ici .

Le mauvais sort a décidé de s'acharner sur notre cher Nicy parce que à cette phrases justement un vent froid viens la faire frissonner.

( la pire journée du monde ).

\- ne t'en fais pas HUMAINE ! Moi le GRAND PAPYRUS une fois que je t'aurais capturer je te donnerai quelque chose à mettre !

Un deuxième vent froid vient encore s'acharner sur les jambes nues de la demoiselle , elle essaye de tirer sa chemise pour mieux ces couvrir , mais c'était peine perdu ,elle avait fini par baisser la tête , elle avait froid , et surtout honte , cette journée était vraiment la pire de tout ce qu'elle avait connu et pourtant c'est pas faute de l'avoir vécu un milliard de situations pareilles

\- J'AI UNE IDEE HUMAINE !

À ces mots Papyrus enlevé le foulard qui était autour de ses vertèbres cervicales et le roule autour des hanches de Nicy .

\- NE VOUS EN FAITES PAS J'EN ai plein d'autres chez moi.

Nicy lui fait un sourire pour le remercier , elle savait qu'elle avait l'air encore plus ridicule comme ça avec ce foulard qui était aussi long , il lui arriver jusqu'au cheville . il était enroulé comme une serviette de bain , c'est vrai que ça ne l'a protégé pas beaucoup du froid mais elle apprécier quand même le geste .

\- JUSTE UNE CHOSE , est-ce-qu'il en reste ?

\- ?

* tu lui dis que tu as laissé les spaghettis *

\- VRAIMENT ? WOW!VOUS AVES résiste à LA SAVEURS DE MAIS pâte FAITE MAISON!JUSTE POUR QUE VOUS PUISSIEZ PARTAGER AVEC MOI !

* tu culpabilise de ne pas avoir goûté *

\- ne vous enfaîte pas humains , moi !LE GRAND MAITRE CHEF PAPYRUS va vous faire autant de spaghettis que vous le voulez NEYH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH !

Les humains décide de partir avec Papyrus qui les suit

\- récemment mon frère a commencé à faire une collection de …... chaussettes , n'es-ce pas TRISTE je me demande ce qu'il deviendrait si quelqu'un d'aussi cool que moi ne s'occupait pas de lui .

( étrangement je ne sais pas qui s'occupe plus de l'un que l'autre ).

*tu te dis que c'est exactement la même chose qu'avec toi et ta sœur *

le trio arrive devant un nouveaux piège .

\- HUMAINS ! Humm...comment vous dire vous avez mis assez de temps à arriver alors j'ai décidé d'améliorer un peu le puzzle POUR QUI PRENNENT LA FORME DE MON VISAGE , mais maintenant la neige a gelé , la solution est différente et comme d'habitude Monseigneur de frère n'est pas là .

 _ **((( pendant ce temps-là à plusieurs lieux d'ici )))**_

 **ça pourrait être une super histoire à racontée pour Toriel , une rouquine maladroite un pantalon et deux chiens qu'est-ce que on obtient comme résultant !?**

 _ **((( revenons à notre trio )))**_

\- mais ne vous en faites pas , MOI LE GRAND PAPYRUS ! Va trouver la réponse à ce petit problème pour continuer à avancer ! Mais en attendant vous pouvez peut-être essayer de le faire par vous-même.

*tu dis à ta grande sœur que c'est toi qui va le faire parce que sinon elle va encore se ramasser et qu'elle va faire tomber le foulard *

\- comme tu veux mais ne viens pas te plaindre si tu ne trouve pas la solution .

Frisk résout le puzzle en moins de 30 secondes sans l'aide de personne , devant le visage fier de Nicy et celui subjugué de Papyrus .

\- WOW tu as réussi à résoudre le puzzle sans avoir besoin de mon aide ! Incroyable je suis impressionné , tu dois t'intéresser au puzzles autant que moi je pense , le prochain va te plaire aussi alors ! Il risque presque des trop facile pour toi NEYH HEH HEH !

Voilà comment Papyrus partie très heureux d'avoir rencontré in autre amateur de puzzle .

\- C'est presque triste autant d'innocence pour un monde aussi cruel.

* tu hoche la tête en accord avec elle *

\- bon travail pour avoir résolu les pour avoir résolu les problèmes aussi facilement .

*oui *

l'enfant et la rouquine rouquine continuent leur avancée , l'adulte lança néanmoins un regard qui voulais dire « attention je te surveille toi » Sans c'est retourné pour regarder à nouveau en face , elle trouve un papyrus , à côté d'un autre puzzle .

( c'est quoi ce bordel )

\- HUMAINS ! Comme PROMIS voici le PUZZLE et cela a été fait spécialement par le DOCTEUR ALPHYS ! Comme VOUS le voyez ces dames une FOIS que j'aurai appuyer sur cette MACHINE , des couleur vont apparaître et en FONCTION de leur couleur quelque chose va se PASSER EXEMPLE :

les dalles rouge son impassable , tu ne peux pas marcher dessus les jaunes vont électrocutés les bleus sont juste rempli d'eau , la prochaine par contre s'il une dalle bleue est juste à côté d'une dalle jaune elles vont t'être occupée toute les deux les orages se font sentir orange mais si tu sens l'orange et que tu traverse une dalle bleue les piranhas vont te mordre les violettes vont te faire par contre le savon sens comme le citron les piranhas ne pourront plus te mordre !;et pour finir les rose ne sert à rien tu peux marcher dessus sans problème.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on arrivera à tout retenir.

C'est DOMMAGE parce que CHAQUE FOIS qu'on appuie sur ce bouton ça DONNE UNE série de couleur différentes donc IMPOSSIBLE d'avoir la réponse à l'avance ! VOUS être prêt ?

no-

C'EST PARTI ! NEYH HEH HEH HEH !

Les dalles se sont mis à faire plusieurs couleurs et non pas changé pendant plusieurs secondes , Papyrus était très excité et ne semblait ne pas pouvoir tenir en place , Sans regarde ça , Nicy le regarde visiblement curieuse et pour finir Frisk ….. bas il reste stoïque comme d'habitude ! Le changement de couleur s'intensifie jusqu'à s'arrêter pour montrer

…...un chemin rose qui traverse le puzzle sans problème et le reste c'était juste rouge …...

…...( Nicy )

…... #Papyrus#

 **…... « Sans »**

 _ **…...((( l'auteur tu ne sais pas quoi inventer)))**_

*…...**Frisk *

ils eurent 10 secondes , un moment très très gênant où tous se regarder d'un air dépité , tous les cas semble juste ne pas croire que tout ce cinéma juste pour ça , Papyrus fini par s'en aller d'un pas de zombies avec toujours la même expression sur visage , il fait lourd , 30 secondes de plus pour que les humains aussi se mettent à rembouger , Nicy décide d'aller voir Sans plutôt que reprendre son chemin directement parce qu'une petite question lui trotte dans la tête.

\- Juste par curiosité est-ce que par hasard c'est toi qui aurait trafiqué cette machine pour que ça fasse ce truc ?

 **\- Pourquoi tu dit ça Rouquine ?**

\- Je ne suis pas idiote , ça n'aurait jamais fait un chemin comme cela juste du premier coup pour nous , c'est sûr ça ne peut pas être le coup du hasard

 **\- hee hee hee le hasard fait bien les choses non ?**

 **« beaucoup plus maline qu'elle en a l'air la rouquine ! »**

*tu commences à regarder Sans d'une manière suspicieuse toi aussi *

\- au moins une chose est sûre c'est que ton frère est sacrément dépité

 **\- oh ne t'inquiète pas il va déprimer seulement 2 minutes , avant d'essayer de vous piéger encore avec le sourire**

\- je voir .

 **\- de toute manière c'est puzzle devient de plus en plus complexe , Hardy pour vous , il s'améliore doucement mais sûrement , c'est comme les leçons de cuisine qui sait peut-être dans 1 an il arrivera à faire quelque chose de mangeable .**

c'est méchant !

c'est la vérité *

les deux humains repris enfin leur chemin mais pas d' une allure des plus rapide à cause que Nicy ne pouvait faire de grandes enjambées sans risquer que le foulard de papyrus ne glisse sur ses hanches , ils arrivèrent a un coin de neige mais c'est vraiment bizarre , il y avait comme un chien tout à l'heure qui avait le cou qui s'allonge et des bonhomme de neige sauf que la plupart de ces ''chiens de neige '' avait le cou brisé ou tout simplement écrouler .

\- Honnêtement je ne sais pas si je dois trouvé ça mignon ou creepy .

* tu lui montre du doigt une cabane*

\- il n'y a rien à l'intérieur mise à part une balle rebondissante Carrée ?

* tu lui montre une petite pancarte juste à à côté de la cabane *

'' si vous voyez un chien !

Caresser le je vous prie ! ''

\- de plus en plus intelligent ce qu'ils écrivent sur ces panneaux

*tu es d'accord avec elle *

par curiosité Nicy et aller voir cette espèce de monstre bouc juste à côté de la cabane

\- excusez-moi monsieur nous sommes nouveau ici est-ce que c'est normal toutes ces choses ( tous ces espèces de chiens de neige ) .

\- non , il n'y a pas très longtemps il y a eu un chien venu ici rempli l'inspiration , il voulait faire un chien de neige qui exprime ses émotions mais hélas dès qu'il commençait à construire il était encore plus excitée , son cou c'est de plus en plus allongé et il entasser encore plus de neige dessus jusqu'à ….tout ceci était vraiment triste mais je pouvais m'empêcher de regarder .

\- Heu merci monsieur ( Lesser dog et vraiment un chien ….. étonnant )

de rien , au fait quel type de monstre vous êtes ? je sais que les erma ont disparu il y a bien des années pourtant vous ressemblent à des humains .

\- Holà tu as vu l'heure Frisk ? Encore merci pour l'info monsieur mais on doit vraiment partir bonne journée !

Et sur cette grande performance d'acteur les deux humains partent pour prendre la route .

\- tu ments comme un arracheur de dents

\- ro , ça va j'ai pas envie de m'embêter avec les détails après l'histoire du pantalon ( j'entends rire ) et c'est pas drôle !

\- justement c'était hilarant ! Hé hé hé

mais tu v-HAAAA !

notre menteuse passé viens de s'étaler par terre après avoir marché sur le foulard par inadvertance .

 **** -2PV****

(pitié pas encore )

donc après ce nouvel accident ils atterrissent par mégarde sur des plaques de glace très glissant , Nicy n'a pas arrêté de glisser en l'accompagnant dans sa maladresse avec Frisk jusqu'à ce que l'on ne sait plus trop comment à l'opposé de la plaque .

* je regarde ta grande sœur en lui faisant comprendre que tu es fatigué de sa maladresse *

\- désolé ce n'est vraiment pas mon jour aujourd'hui

elle se relève et enlève la poudreuse ( non froid )

\- tiens regarde ça

à quelques mètres d'eux un bonhomme de neige mais avec des muscler et une tête de squelette et une cape rouge , à côté de celui-ci un simple tas de neige avec marqué en rouge ''SANS''

\- on dirait ceux à notre effigie l'hiver dernier

\- oui tu à raison Frisk , mais on n'a pas le temps de faire des bonhomme de neige maintenant on doit vite sortir d'ici , d'accord ?

** savoir que des squelettes de neige existe te remplit de détermination **

\- bien !

tous les deux finissent par retrouver devant la plaque de glace

\- bon tout ceci et il est très chaud mais il faut passer sans perdre trop de PV il faut rester déterminer n'est-ce pas Frisk ?

Quand Nicy a dit cette phrase c'est comme si elle avait débloquer quelque chose dans le cerveau de Frisk , il lui prit la main et la tire pour qu'il glisse de la façon qui veux et moins de 30 seconde le puzzle était fini , et pouvez continuer leur ascension sans problème , Nicy et c'est juste bouche bée devant Frisk et de cette action inattendue

\- Frisk je savais que tu avais beaucoup de ressources mais là tu m'impressionnes , humm tu sais dès qu'on sera rentré à la maison Je t'achèterai cette nouvelle batte de base-ball que tu voulais !

l'enfant le plus ne faire qu'un sourire bien heureux , la jeune adulte était heureuse elle aussi mais pour tout autre chose , c'était pour ce genre de chose qui se battait ces moments si uniques de complicité de bonheur avec Frisk c'était uniquement pour sa qualité sa grande sœur et maintenant c'est aussi pour ça qu'elle doit rentrer chez eux après tout la route est encore longue et maintenant elle doit tenir une promesse

( alors allons-y maintenant nous sommes rempli de détermination )

* * *

 _ **enfin ce chapitre de terminer honnêtement je suis heureuse d'avoir ajouter un peu de comiques dans cette histoire après tout c'est le calme avant la tempête , mais honnêtement entre nous je sais que dans le jeu original les dalles lumineuses c'était surtout pour faire rire ainsi qu'une petite introduction pour Mettaton bien plus tard , mais c'est pas possible que ce soit juste le hasard ! Sans a du trafic la machine pour éviter à Frisk ça serait logique non ? dites-moi ce que vous en pensez dans les commentaires**_

 _ **sur ce je vous laisse jusqu'au prochain chapitre.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Remise à Zéro chapitre 10**_

 _ **salut à tout le monde ce ce chapitre la va être encore léger mais à partir du prochain chapitre de grosse révélations sûr révélation , sûr ce bonne lecture à tous .**_

* * *

C'est fou à quel point se trouver dans un lieu inconnu de ne pas savoir quel route prendre de ne pas savoir quel route prendre de ne pas savoir où va quel chemin et surtout celui qui faut prendre , où va-t-il vous mener c'est ce qui était en train d'arriver à l'enfant et la rouquine , ils se posent tous la question '' le chemin droit devant eux ou celui qui va vers la droite ! ''

\- Frisk est-ce que par hasard comme pour tout à l'heure tu n'aurais pas une idée sur l'endroit qu'il faudrait aller .

* non *

\- ne t'en fais pas , c'est dommage ça aurait été est-il dans ce genre de situation...mais maintenant j'y pense ma curiosités me dit d'aller à droite !

*quelque chose te dis qui si tu dis non elle ne t'écouterai pas *

donc les deux humains prirent le chemin de droite mais hélas il tomba sur...

 **** Nicy et Frisk rendre en zone de combat contre Gyftrot ****

( ok c'est méchant mais c'est vraiment moche ce truc )

 **** Nicy ne veux même pas touché Gyftrot par contre Frisk décide de le décorer un peu plus en lui ajoutant des yeux globuleux ****

\- mais où est-ce que tu as eu ça !

* toi-même tu ne le sais pas *

\- GRRRRrrrrr POURQUOI ME FAIRE SUBIR SA !

 **** Gyftrot n'est pas content , il attaque avec des ….. cadeaux ? ****

 **** Nicy les évite sans problème Frisk croyais que c'était offerts ils ai pris plein la face -9 PV ****

 **** Gyftrot titube , aveuglé , Nicy ne veux toujours pas l'approcher , Frisk pour s'excuser décide de retirer les yeux globuleux ***

\- MERCI POUR RIEN !

* tu regarde Nicy en lui demandant un soutien émotionnel *

\- ok je vois le topo

 **** Gyftrot les attaque avec des boules de Noël ****

 **** Nicy et Frisk les évite sans problème ****

 **** Nicy se décide enfin à le toucher et retire la boîte de jus de raisin , et Frisk retire le chien ****

( pas question de toucher le chien ! )

\- c'est un tout petit peut mieux

 **** Gyftrot les attaque avec des cadeaux ****

 **** Frisk les évite sans aucun problème Nicy a trébuchet chez sans faire exprès sur le foulard de Papyrus -5 PV ****

\- c'est un tout petit peut mieux

 **** Gyftrot a l'air beaucoup moins irrité , Nicy retire le fil barbelé avec du fil de fer d'éponge Frisk essaye de retirer une décoration ****

\- heu cela son vrai

 **** Gyftrot décide de ne pas attaquer ****

 **** Nicy et Frisk épargne Gyftrot ****

 **** Frisk gagne 0 XP et 23 G ****

 **** Nicy gagne 33 GP et 23 G ****

\- finalement il n'était pas si moche que ça une fois toutes ces horreurs retirer .

* savoir que le Gyftrot et maintenant débarrassé de toutes ses guirlandes parasites te remplit de déterminants *

après la bonne action du jour les humains repris leur chemins et passe à côté de leur vieil ami le squelette Sans

 **\- hey salut**

* tu lui fais un petit coucou de la main mais ta grande sœur te fait comprendre que vous n'avez pas forcément le temps *

il marchait à peine 10 mètres plus loin qu'il retombe à nouveau sur Sans

 **\- dit tu me suis**

Nicy ne semblait pas en croire ses yeux Frisk s'éloigne et reviens là où est censé être Sans avant , Nicy le suit du regard tout en restant à sa place mais étrangement où était Frisk

( QUOI ?)

elle remporte son attention à la place où il était censé être devant elle est aussi tellement que ça puisse paraître ils étaient là aussi

\- mais comment tu !?

 **Hé hé hé quoi ?**

Elle porte son regard là où se trouve Frisk et Sans c'était encore là-bas , il lui a fait un petit coucou de la main , Nicy se frotte les yeux comme si elle en pas mais encore une fois il était devant elle .

\- est-ce que par hasard tu te serais Clooney ?

 **\- Non je n'aime pas faire de l'exercice**

\- …...( et puis zut j'en ai marre de tout ça ) Frisk viens ici ont reprend chemin !

Sans regarde les humains partir c'était très drôle de voir la rouquine perturbé même si c'est évident que celle-ci avait deviné quelque chose mais bon ça me semble pas vraiment important , Sans efface légèrement son sourire pour regarder l'heure sur son portable , dans quinzaine de minutes ce papier étrange atterrira dans Garbage Dump c'était dérangeant cette étrange sensation qu'il devait vraiment aller voir ce était ce truc , et si longtemps qu'il y a eu un tel pressentiment , une hésitation louable d'avoir quelque chose de mystérieux.

* * *

Les humains arrive devant une petite grotte . L'enfant regarde tout ça d'un visage inexpressif par contre l'adulte et visiblement surexcité et du mal à tenir en place , on aurait dit que c'était elle l'enfant

\- QU'EST-CE QU'ON ATTEND ON Y VA !

\- …...Papyrus sort de ce corps …...

*tu fait ta tête de statue c'est l'équivalent pour toi de tête d'innocent *

les deux humains finissent par entre dans la grotte c'est sombre mais aussi éclairé par 4 champignons bleu fluo une porte avec un symbole dessus .

( une orbe avec des ailes et 3 triangles en bas , c'est exactement ce qui est tatoué sur mon âme ?pourquoi c'est le même sur cette portes ).

la porte était fermé à clé impossible de l'ouvrir .

\- Ce n'est pas une porte qui va m'empêche de voir à l'intérieur !

De ça chemise elle sortit une épingle à cheveux elle commence à fracturer le verrou de la porte .

\- Et tu t'étonnes qu'on te prenne pour une délinquant en ville ?

\- Je te-(clique ) bingo !

devant la victoire et la curiosité évidente de Nicy , la porte finit s'ouvrir et faire voler un nuage de poussière .

*tu tousses très fort à cause de la poussière *

\- ( tousses) ! (tousses) ! ( tousses ) ! mais c'est quoi cette …...pièce ?

effectivement il s'agissait d'une pièce à peine plus grande qu'une chambre

on pouvait voir au fond de celle-ci je pouvais voir un gros ordinateur comme ces des années 80 , sur le parquet il y avait beaucoup de poussière mais on pouvait deviner qu'il était anciennement marron , sur le mur d'une grotte on pouvait voir des affiches de pièce musicale un poster de Michael Jackson une photo de canapé vide une boîte à musique;un poste de radio très vieux (impossible de dire l'année à moins qu'il en était déjà au 18e siècle?)le reste n'était que poussière .

\- il semblerait que tu n'as pas été habitée depuis longtemps .

*tu as l'impression que c'est aussi poussiéreux que votre cave *

\- Grrrr cette boîte à musique je n'arrive pas à l'ouvrir , il me faut la clé

\- pourquoi tu ne force pas la serrure ?

-impossible c'est plus petit qu'une porte et je resterai d'abîmer le contenu sans parler que je ne suis pas équipé pour

-...

\- je la garde avec nous au cas où , partons d'ici il n'y a rien d'intéressant à part ça .

Les deux humains quitte la pièce de la grotte et reprirent le chemin en direction droit devant

* * *

il tombe sur une petite clairière avec plusieurs petits tas de neige .

\- Tiens il y a 30 g dans ce tas ? ( on gagne vraiment de l'argent n'importe où dans ce monde )

un autre tas de neige qui bloquait la route devant eux , Frisk qui semblerait avoir pris le virus de la curiosité comme sa sœur l'inspecteur et...

une tête de chien sortie du tas de neige

\- Woaf ! Woaf !

( plus rien m'étonne dans cet endroit )

mais d'un seul coup le chien sorti et il était dans une énorme armure .

\- WTF ! ( ok en fait j'ai menti )

*toi aussi tu es surpris *

 **** Nicy et Frisk rentrons zone de combat contre Greater Dog ****

-NON encore un chien !

 **** Nicy décide de l'ignorer Frisk lui veut faire analyser ****

 **« ce chien est tellement excitée qu'il croit que se battre n'est qu'un jeu »**

 **** Greater Dog se rapproche pour avoir de l'attention et décide d'attaquer avec sa grosse tête de chien qui peut devenir bleu et blanc à chaque seconde ****

 **** Nicy et Frisk essaye de l'esquiver mais au tout dernier moment la lance devient bleu et tout les deux -6 PV ****

 **** Nicy donne une crème glacée agréable à Frisk +15 PV , Frisk caresse Greater Dog ****

 **** Greater Dog se met sur ses genoux il est tellement bien installé qu'il s'endort ****

\- zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

* *** il se réveille il est tellement excitée mais il par attaquer encore avec sa lance à tête de chien ****

 **** Nicy et Frisk on réussit à trouver le bon timing entre le bleu et le blanc il ne prenne aucun dégâts ****

 **** Nicy essaye d'épargne Greater Dog , Frisk joue avec Greater Dog il lance une boule de neige plus loin ****

( pitié me dites pas que Frisk voudrais avoir un chien plus tard )

 ****Greater Dog ramène toute la neige qui était dans le coin où la boule était tombé , maintenant il est très fatigué, il pose sa tête sur les genoux de Frisk …...mais il continue d'attaquer ****

 **** Nicy les évite sans problème Frisk lui n'a pas bien mesurer le timing -6 PV ****

 **** Greater Dog enfonce tout son poids sur Nicy et Frisk leurs mouvements ralentissent , vos capacités de caresses ne sont pas maximum de 70 % ****

\- J'AI COMPRIS JE NE TOUCHERAI PLUS JAMAIS UN CHIEN DE MA VIE !

 **** Greater Dog attaque mais il reste endormi ****

 **** Nicy et Frisk essaye d'épargne Greater Dog ****

 **** Nicy et Frisk réussi à épargner Greater Dog ****

 **** Frisk gagne 0 XP et 23 G ****

 **** Nicy gagne 27 GP et 23 G ****

le chien saute de son armure ( comment il fait pour entrer dedans et le manipuler?)il est venu lécher le visage de Frisk il a essayé aussi avec Nicy mes elle a reculer en faisant comprendre qu'elle n'était pas enchanté par cette proposition , le chien a fini par sauter dans son armure mais du mauvais sens et il est parti .

\- …...je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux reprendre la route

les humains repris la route il tomba sur un pont il traversa mais à mi-chemin il pouvait voir Papyrus et Sans à l'autre bout de celui-ci , l'enfant et la rouquine les appellent

 _\- HUMAINS ! CECI EST VOTRE DERNIER CHALLENGE ET LE PLUS DANGEREUX , ATTENTION ! LE GANT DE FERD'ERREUR MORTEL !_

sur le pont on pouvait voir des pic de feu , des Bazookas , un canon , des haches , une massue des arbalètes et pire un CHIEN accroché à une corde ! Nicy a déjà pris son frère dans ses bras , elle est déjà en position pour courir le plus rapidement possible .

 _\- QUAND JE VAIS DIRE LE MOT LI VA S'ACTIVER ! Le CANON VA TIRER , LES PICS VOUS PIQUER , le FEU va brûler , les arbalètes SONT tirés ET LA HACHE VA SE balancer ! CHAQUE PARTE VA SE BALANCER DE HAUT EN BAS DE GAUCHE à droite NE LAISSANT QU'UNE PETITE CHANCE DE réussir ! Être-vous prêt !?_

Nicy et vraiment prête à courir .

 _\- PAR-CE-QUE JE-VAIS-bientôt- LE – FAIRE !_

…... rien ne se passe …...

 **\- et ben , qu'est-ce que tu attends ?**

 _\- QU'EST-CE QUE J'ATTENDS ? JE VAIS L'ACTIVER MAINTENANT !_

…... toujours rien …...

 **\- ça n'a l'air très activer**

( non effectivement )

 _\- HEY BIEN ! Ce challenge a l'air bien trop facile pour battre les humains , JE VEUX DIRE JE SUIS UN SQUELETTE AVEC DES STANDARDS ! MES PUZZLE SON FAIT AVEC DE LA qualité et ils sont juste et mes piégé son fait avec expertise ! cette méthode est beaucoup trop direct sans aucune classe ! Sa dégage !_

toutes les armes on disparu .

 _\- OUFF...QU'EST-CE TU REGARDE COMMENT ça ?_

La rouquine était en train de faire un sourire malicieux l'air de dire « je comprends ce que tu penses »

 _\- C'EST UNE AUTRE VICTOIRE décisif pour LE GRAND PAPYRUS ! NYEH HEH...HEH_ ?

Et papyrus a fini par partir en laissant les deux humains étonné et son frère aîné en train de sourire , l'enfant et la rouquine par traverser le pont pour rejoindre le squelette

\- tout ceci était...assez étonnant .

 **\- Ouaip' , mais maintenant je ne sais pas ce que mon frère va faire je vous conseillerai de bien réfléchir sur l'attaque bleu.**

\- Merci beaucoup Frisk il est temps de partir .

Les 2 humains prirent le chemin vers la première ville de leur voyage , Sans jubilé de joie il savait qu'il n'y avait rien de réellement important dans cette ville , il a compris la rouquine elle ne partirai pas tant qu'elle n'a pas vu tous les points intéressants de cette ville , ce qui laisserait facilement une bout de papier .

* * *

Garbage Dump et tu es vraiment une décharge répugnante et plein d'odeur nauséabonde les tas d'ordures été assez volumineux et cette eau crasseuse qui est arrivé presque à la taille n'était pas franchement agréable , rechercher une minuscule boule de papier là-dedans est comme chercher une une aiguille dans une botte de foin .

 **\- Hé hé hé pas de problème**

ça a toujours des avantages d'avoir des pouvoirs de télékinésie , pouvoir déplacer les plus grosses ordures sans devoir bouger du petit doigt , le reste c'était logique ce papier n'a pas pu être bien loin , il devait forcément être proche de la chute d'eau après il fallait juste faire réfléchir et sa mémoire d'après ce qu'il a vu ce truc n'était pas plus grand que ça main , et il espérait surtout qu'il n'était pas trop abîmé magique ou non le papier et l'eau ça n'a jamais fait bonne affaire

 **\- ça serait drôle si ce n'est rien d'autre qu'a simple papier de chewing-gum**

il avait trouvé beaucoup moins trop les trois quart d'heure suivant à rechercher son Saint Graal dans la zone devait être d'après ce calcul , il était sur le point d'abandonner quand quelque chose de blanc attira son orbi

mémo pour empêcher de faire un énorme sourire jusqu'aux oreilles il en avait eu...mais mais cela ne durera qu'une seconde quand il compris ce qui allait se passer avec son Saint Graal si tu es devenue sa boîte de Pandore , le sourire s'efface les orbites devint sombre et quiconque aurait été là aurait compris une rage interne broyer l'âme du squelette

il s'est mis à ricaner comme amusé et une lumière sinistre bleue et jaune se met à briller dans son orbite droit

 **\- Hé hé hé hé ! Nicy on va passer un mauvais moment ensemble**

un flash de lumière bleue le fait disparaître cette fois-ci ça quête allait être violente .

\- c'est une bien belle ville n'est-ce pas Frisk ?

Les deux humains venez en fin de quitter Snowdin après une de recherche à la « bibliothyque » ,il avait pris bien des choses sur les monstre , comme la façon bien particulière de tel enterrement ou même de leur fête de Noël a eu

\- bien sûr tous les habitants de la vie croyais que c'était des monstres de la capitale venu en tourisme mais il était si chaleureux avec eu .

\- oui on dirait que c'est Noël

\- moi ça me rappelle le Canada

\- tu es déjà allé au Canada ?

\- Oui mais j'étais encore tout petit je devais même pas avoir 5 ans

\- pourquoi tu n'as jamais dit allez raconte moi !

\- Hi hi tu sais je me rappelle pas tellement chose ça s'est passé il y a 16 ans maintenant mais il est peu choses que je m'en souvienne et c'est vraiment génial , c'était justement pour dans une période de Noël il y avait aussi beaucoup de neige mais je devais porter des vêtements épais pour ne pas attraper froid , les vitrines de Noël étaient si magnifique , le sapin briller de mille feux et les feux d'artifice du Nouvel ensemble et raconter une histoire silencieuse mais poétique , et c'est surtout là que j'ai découvert les gaufres à la vanille

\- hé tu adores tout ce qui est la vanille , tu devais être vraiment heureuse à ce moment-là

\- ho oui

les deux humains continuent leurs chemins , un petit silence agréable ces suspendu mais Frisk semblait être devenu bavard décide de le briser .

\- Dit Nicy est-ce qu'on pourra aller au Canada ensemble un jour ?

\- ( soupir ) c'est pour ça que je ne t'en ai pas parlé avant je savais que tu allais me demander , c'est pas que j'aimerais pas mais nous n'avons ni l'argent et mon travail m'empêche de me déplacer autre que dans l'état

\- pourquoi tu continues à travailler comme ça je croyais que tu n'aimais pas

\- tu me pose beaucoup de questions aujourd'hui , les choses ne sont toujours pas simple Frisk

\- …...je vois

\- …...

\- …...

\- mais ne t'inquiète pas je vais essayer un jour de poser des vraies vacances c'est juste que malheureusement ça sera pas pour tout de suite tu comprends ?

Oui et merci

\- non à toi merci

les deux humains continuent leur chemin mais avec le cœur plus lège qu'avant quand tout à coup , des violons flocon de neige ont embrouiller leur vision tu pouvais à peine voir le bout de leur nez les essayer continuent leur marche tout en difficulté à cause du vent et du froid qui était invité à la fête , heureusement une quinzaine de pas devant eux une silhouette qui identifie comme étant celle de papyrus les les rassura .

( comme je m'en doutais on a pas fini avec lui ! je demande ce qui nous a préparé cette fois et-haa !?)

Nicy brusquement interrompue dans ses pensées par quelque chose il attrape par derrière et m'éloigne de quelques mètres Frisk avant d'être éblouie dans un flash bleu , tout ce qui se passe à très vite elle avait envie de vomir mais au moins 10 secondes les vertiges ont cessé avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était dans une pièce qu'elle ne connaissait pas .

\- c'est quoi ce bor-?!

avant même qu'elle puisses finir sa phrase Nicy se retrouve plaqué contre le mur par une force invisible et son âme est devenu bleu foncé , le souffle coupé par le choc du mur contre sa cage thoracique on n'a pas immédiatement remarqué la présence de...

\- sans ?

 **\- Hey salut rouquine**

\- mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? c'est toi qui me fait ça ?

 **\- c'est moi qui pose des questions ici**

\- QUOI ! Mais de quoi tu parle

 **\- j'ai retrouvé quelque chose qui t'appartient regarde**

Sans avait dit ça avec un sourire cruel et ses orbites était aussi noir que le vide , il sortit de son blouson un morceau de papier bien connu de la jeune fille

-heu c'est vrai que c'est bizarre ce qui est marqué mais tu vas pas croire ce truc , et puis de toute manière n'est pas vraiment moi je l'ai trouvé dans le carton d'une amie

 **\- ho tu l'as trouvé dans un carton ? d'une amie qui puisait ! je vois je suppose que c'était même ami qui a noté dessus** '' demanda la rouquine qu'est-ce que la remise à zéro tu verras que sa réponse sera étonnant '' **très prévoyante ton ami tu ne trouves pas ?**

La rouquine à son tour le regard de la rouquine devient sombre

cette chose devait aimer être sadique envers elle , elle avait essayé de s'en débarrasser vite possible elle avait l'impression d'avoir une main coupée dans son jean c'est pour ça qu'elle avait balancé dans la rivière , mais maintenant ça s'était retourné contre elle

( je ne peux pas lui dire la vérité il me croiras jamais mais je peux pas non plus lui mentir il est intelligent , tant pis ça va être très douloureuse mais je n'ai d'autre choix à dire que j'étais tellement proche du but )

\- vas-y tué moi ! qu'est-ce que tu attends ! je ne dirais rien et tu ne peux pas lutter contre la remise à zéro

 **** Nicy – 10 PV ****

une douleur atroce dans les membres inférieurs de Nicy surgit , elle baisse les yeux pour voir un os planter en plein milieu de la cuisse gauche et que plusieurs autres tag de os était planté dans le mur tout autour d'elle

 **\- non je vais pas te** tué **mais bon je vais t'empêcher de bouger et et je vais** tuer l **'enfant qui avec toi de la plus atroce des manières !**

\- NON ! je te l'interdis tu peux pas faire ça !

plusieurs crâne de chèvre ou de dragon sont apparut dans le champ de vision de Nicy avec une lueur bleue menaçant dans les orbites

\- ho que si alors dis-moi toute la vérité !

\- …...bien...

elle avait baissé la tête vaincu face à ce squelette qui va l'obliger à raconter c'est bien étrange histoire

quelle remise à zéro de merde .

* * *

 _ **et oui Sans et sacrément cruelle et au prochain chapitre tout va être révélé bon courage pour attendre la suite**_

 _ **P ; S : si il vous échappe quelque chose regarder le chapitre 2 dans undertale bonus « le miroir »**_

 _ **sur ce je vous laisse jusqu'au prochain chapitre**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**remise à zéro chapitre 11**_

* * *

 ** _Je me suis réveillé sur un banc, j'étais étonnée parce que Je n'étais plus dans mon salon, Je me rappelle que j'étais ici pour mon travail, deux jours avant j avais accepte de venir en déplacement dans la ville la plus proche de Aigricloud_**

 ** _2h de marche pour la rejoindre , le cœur n'y étais pas mais j'avais droit à une prime même si pour cela il a fallu que je dorme sur un banc , ouais comme une SDF je sais , un vieillard m'a même jeté une pièce en croyant que j'en étais une ..._**

 ** _bien qu'il soit encore très tôt (5h du matin ) j'ai décidée de partir travailler directement , Le banc n'étant pas spécialement confortable et de toute manière , d'ici une heure ou deux heures je devais rejoindre mon patron wouah super ( notez l'ironie)_**

 ** _ma journée fut longue et épuisante et avec ma chance innée je suis arrivée avec une heure et demie de retard à mon lieu de rendez-vous ._**  
 ** _En effet avec Frisk , nous nous sommes donné rendez vous à Ebott à 18h au lieu de ça il était déjà 19h30 et je pouvais déjà voir le soleil se coucher et les ombres des arbres qui s'agrandissaient et m'empêchaient de voir clairement , mais quand je suis arrivé au pied de cette montagne j'étais loin d'imaginer ce qui m'attendait !_**

 ** _J'étais essoufflée , épuisée , et au bout de ma vie après cette journée. Au loin je pouvais apercevoir une petite silhouette que je reconnu comme étant celle de Frisk , je commence à ralentir , et j'essaie de me rendre un peu plus présentable. Je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter après 2 jours sans sa présence j'avais envie qu'il soit heureux de me voir , tout simplement ._**

 ** _Au fur et à mesure que je me rapprochais de lui un sentiment perturbant emplissait mon âme_**  
 ** _et une petite voix me crier de partir , de courir , aussi vite et loin que possible , ne voulant pas l'écouter je la met en sourdine refusant de ne pas la croire et pourtant j'aurais dû ..._**

 ** _Tout mon être était en alerte la voix continuait telle un écho à l'intérieur de tout mon corps ._**  
 ** _Mon cœur s'est mis à raisonner dans ma tête , l'instinct de survie ou la peur du danger , je ne sais pas mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle allait sorti de ma poitrine à force de battre aussi vite !_**

 ** _\- Frisk ?_**

 ** _L'enfant en question s'est retourné_**

 ** _Surprise je découvre que ce n'était pas Frisk , bien qu'il lui ressemblât beaucoup , à deux ou trois détails près , quelque chose cloche que moi seul peux différencier entre mille_**

 ** _-ho désolé petit je t'ai confondu avec quelqu'un , est-ce que par hasard tu n'aurais pas vu un autre enfant de ton âge par ici ?_**

 ** _il se mettait à me sourire_**

 ** _mon cerveau était complètement vide pendant une seconde , comme paralysé devant sa réaction j'étais réellement terrorisée et inquiète face à cette enfant et là j'ai compris trop tard que j'étais face à autre chose , beaucoup plus sombre qu'un être humain_**

 ** _la seconde d'après le monde s'est mis à devenir noir et les couleurs ont disparu , j'ai vu mon cœur arracher de ma poitrine et puis je reçus un violent coup à la tête_**  
 ** _Ce n'était vraiment pas journée ..._**

 **** Nicy -99999999999999 PV ****

 ** _\- tu me déçois , cette fois tu n'as pas pu m'amuser à courir comme un lapin_**

 ** _\- ...grrr_**

 ** _\- mais qu'est-ce que je raconte tu n'as jamais vraiment eu le choix après tout tu aurais dû rester à ta place ._**

 ** _-HA HA HA HA HA HA HAHAHA !_**

...

 **game over**

 **voulez-vous valider la remise à zéro ?**

 **** non ** **oui****

 _ **je ne savais pas ce que cela signifiait mais sans réfléchir , j'ai coché sur la case oui au point où j'en suis ça ne pas être pire**_

 **\- - - - - remise à zéro valider - - - - -**

 _ **une jeune femme rousse se réveille dans un parc sur un banc en pleine nuit**_

* * *

\- et voilà comment tout a commencé... je sais que tout ça peut te sembler bizarre mais pourtant c'est la triste vérité .  
j'avais cru que je m'étais réveillée d'un rêve ou plutôt d'un cauchemar mais la journée qui suivit étais exactement pareil et encore une fois au moment où je rejoins frisk cette chose me massacre et me tue littéralement !

 **\- ...**

\- pour tout t'avouer j'ai déjà essayé de prévenir les autres de ce qui m'arrivait mais j'ai juste fini à l'asile psychiatrique et je me suis fait tuer encore , même si ce n'était pas directement de ses propres mains je finissais toujours par mourir. Et ce putain de cercle faisait preuve d'imagination, des fois c'est une voiture qui m'écrase , une poutre qui s'écroule sur moi je me suis déjà prise une balle perdue , et je me suis même noyé dans une rivière bordel ! je sais que c'est cette enfant qui me fait ça , je ne t'ai pas fait venir ici pour ne pas mettre en danger frisk mais j'en ai eu marre de ne pas te voir.

\- si tu me parle de la remise à zéro et que cela t'intéresse c'est que peut-être tu te rappelle certaines choses contrairement aux autres je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé si mais je pense que Frisk a dû etre attirer plus d une fois ici vu que je n'étais pas avec lui pour être honnête je ne sais plus le nombre de fois que j'ai fait une remise à zéro ,les jours sur la répète sans cesse je crois que je dois avoir facilement plus de son temps les jours se répète sans cesse je crois que je dois avoir facilement plus de 80 ans maintenant .

 **《 Bro j'espère que tu vas bien de mon côté je fais en sorte de éradiquer la menace j'espère que tu n'es pas en train de te faire tuer 》**

* * *

 _ **((( pendant ce temps là )))**_

 **** Frisk utilise drague sur Papyrus ****

 _\- quoi, tu me drague je suis un squelette avec de très haute standard._

 *** je sais faire des spaghettis ***

 _\- WOW ! TU REMPLI TOUT MES STANDARDS ! ! !_

 _ **((( retournons avec Sans et Nicy )))**_

* * *

\- s'il te plaît si tu peux enlever ce " truc " et me fait redescendre ?

Sans enlève tous les os mais Nice il reste toujours coller contre le mur.

\- Sans, je crois que tu as oublié quelque chose.

 **\- je n'ai pas fini avec toi.**

\- quoi ?

 **\- tu veux vraiment faire croire que tu es juste une simple victime de tout ça .**

\- non je-

 **\- pourquoi s 'en est-il pris directement à toi ?**

\- je sait pas

 **\- qu'est-ce qui voulais dire par" tu aurais dû rester à ta place " .**

\- je ne sais pas non plus !

 **\- ho , je suis sûr que tu as une idée.**

\- oui j'en ai peut-être une mais c'est privé.

 **\- privé ou pas ça n'empêche pas que tu remette toujours la remise à zéro.**

\- je voulais revoir Frisk !

 **\- ha oui FRISK le tueur sanguinaire.**

\- t-tueur ?!

 **\- oui tu es très bien compris**

\- non Frisk ne serai jamais , il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche.

 **\- ah pourtant il n'a pas hésité une seconde a tué mon frère est tous mes amis ainsi que moi.**

\- t-tu m'en !

 **\- Nope !**

\- Frisk n'ai pas un TUEUR !

 **\- SI SAIS MÊME UN TUEUR DE FRÈRE !**

\- NON !

le mélange de colère et de détermination de Nicy lui ont permis de se dégager de la kisynesthésie de Sans , elle se jette sur lui et notre ami squelette ne faisant littéralement pas le poids face à elle tombe à la renverse , important nicy dans sa chute avec lui .

 **\- tu vas passer un mauvais quart d'heure**

 **** Nicy entre en zone de combat contre Sans ****

\- pas question de parler plus longtemps avec toi juste brûle en enfer

 **** Sans attaque Nicy ****

Sans utilise sa télékinésie et crée une pression dans la poitrine de Nicy avant d'appeler une rafale de Gaster blaster et d'envoyer une nouvelle rafale au dos le tout dans un rythme effréné

 **\- hé hé hé déjà fini m- !?**

 **** Nicy - 350 PV ****

 **** Nicy attaque Sans avec un coup de poing mais elle vise tellement mal qu'il a même pas besoin de bouger pour éviter le coup ****

 **** Sans analysait Nicy ****

 **《 ATT: 0 DEF: 200 PV : 433/789 A.b.j.e.c.t : 5 GP : 12**

 *** fouineuse , curieuse et rapide**

 *** méfiez-vous elle pourrait voler vos affaires sans même que vous ne le remarquer . 》**

 **\- Dis moi , combien de personnes as-tu tué ?**

\- je n'ai tué personne tout comme Frisk !

 **** Nicy attaque Sans avec un coup de poing mais elle vise encore tellement mal , qu'il a pas eu besoin de bouger pour l'éviter ****

 **《 c'est quoi c'est satte je ne comprends strictement rien... qu'importe 》**

 **** Sans attaque Nicy avec ses rafale dos de télékinésie et de Gaster blaster ****

* * *

le squelette la rouquine était en colère là on verra dans un profond juste envie se faire mal à l'autre l'envie d'évacuer la colère et la souffrance que chacun avait fini par ramasser du à tout s'est remise à zéro permanente , Sans attaque toujours d'une manière violente et brutal pour faire le maximum de dégâts mais Nice les esquiver tous plutôt bien mais quand c'est elle qui a attaqué elle raté toujours sensible et puis le manège se répéta encore et encore et encore jusqu'à

 **** téléphone de Nicy sonné ****

\- Hallo ? c'est pas le moment ! ho Frisk c'est toi désolé je ... oui t'en fais pas ...non non ! tout va bien je te dis ... ha ha ha ha je vois

le squelette attendait pour attaquer mais quand les secondes passe étrangement sa colère commence à baisser un peu mais la femme semblait elle aussi sortie comme à l'état de transe

\- humm humm ! de ton côté ça s'est bien passé ? moi ? oh je suis vraiment pas très loin d'ici j'ai eu juste un petit contretemps...Frisk je pourrais te poser une question... est-ce que serais-tu prêt à tuer quelqu'un

Avec cette phrase elle avait regardé Sans e toute colère et animosité et avait quitté son visage , elle affichait une mine presque désolé

\- je te demande juste d'être honnête , même si tu le faisais parce que tu te sentais vraiment en danger ,je t'en voudrais vraiment d'accord ? ... tu le penses vraiment?... je suis heureuse que tu me réponde ça je me dépêche et je te rejoins d'accord ?... à tout à l'heure

elle raccroche le téléphone et le range dans sa poche

 **** Nicy utilise pardon ****

\- ouais ça a l'air bizarre comme ça mais je viens de me rendre compte que ce combat étais juste stupide... vraiment désolé mais comprends-moi tu n'aimerais pas que le nom ton frère soit sali comme ça en disant qu'il était un assassin horrible et sans pitié !

 **\- ...je te donne cinq minutes pour me convaincre**

 **** Sans n'attaquent pas ****

\- c'est vrai que je n'étais pas là pendant tout ses remise à zéro et j'étais très loin de me douter que Frisk vivez toutes ces choses pendant que moi j'essayais de survivre survivre

 **** Sans n'attaquent pas ****

 **-... tu as détruit mes Happy End en utilisant la remise à zéro**

\- moi aussi j'aimerais avoir le mien...

 **** Sans n'attaquent pas ****

\- crois-moi je suis vraiment désolé mais je te jure sur mon âme que Frisk en temps normal ne ferait même pas de mal à une mouche. Il est beaucoup trop innocent , et si tu dis qu'il a tué tout le monde dans ce souterrain ainsi que toi c'est que quelqu'un l'a forcé... où que ce n'était pas vraiment lui j'espère jamais le voir dans cet état

\- ...

\- je te demande juste revoir Frisk et continuer mon rôle de grande sœur , en ce qui concerne mes PV je ne sais pas vraiment car j'en gagne plus en épargnant des personnes c'est bizarre mais c'est comme ça .

 **\- est-ce que le petit à un rapport avec la remise à zéro ?**

\- non aucun

 **\- ok ...je te crois ...pour cette fois**

 **** Sans ne veut plus se battre il abandonne le combat ****

 **** par conséquent Nicy ne gagne strictement rien ****

 **** combat fini ! ****

\- merci

 **\- ne rêve pas citrouille je ne suis pas ton ami.**

\- j-

 **-SANS L HUMAINS ET MOI NOUS SOMMES DEVENUS AMIE ! ! !**

papyrus débarque dans la chambre de son frère accompagné de Frisk.

...

...

...

tout le monde a le droit une étrange sensation de déjà-vu avec ce silence très très gênant... la rouquine était sans doute la plus gêné d'entre tous, il faux dire que la situation prêter à confusion, se retrouver seul dans une chambre avec un homme à genou tout en étant en culotte ((( oui pendant le combat le foulard est tombé ))) tout en étant essoufflé les cheveux en bataille et les joues rouges du à l'effort de quoi éveiller des soupçons n'est-ce pas ?

 _\- ...frère est-ce que par hasard._

 **\- bro ce n'est pas du tout ...ce que tu crois**

 _\- TU ES DEVENUS AMIE AVEC HUMAINS TOI AUSSI ! ! !_

\- PFFFFFFF ha ha ha ( ce squelette est vraiment trop innocent pour ce monde ) en fait c'est plus pour un échange de services.

 _\- échange de services ?_

\- oui tu vois ton frère voulait à tout prix que tu récupères ton foulard , il m'a proposé un pantalon pour que je me retrouve pas a nouveau les jambes a l air de je dois t'avouer que ça serait beaucoup plus pratique même si c'est très gentil de ta part.

 _\- HO oui c 'est logique ! Et vous avez TROUVÉ ?_

\- hélas non , ils sont soit trop petit trop salle pour moi .

 _\- humm c'est EMBÊTANT ... ATTENDEZ ! MOI LE GRAND PAPYRUS À UNE SOLUTION NYEH HEH HEH ! ! !_

papyrus sortie de la pièce et seulement deux secondes après on pouvait entendre des bruits d 'objet qui vole à travers la chambre d'à côté ainsi que la chambre qui se colle un peu la maison avant qu'il revienne.

 _\- TADAME !_

il montre fièrement un leggings noir .

 _\- il semblerait qu'il soit à la bonne taille._

la rouquine se relève et enfile le leggins et effectivement il était parfaitement à sa taille ,ne montrant à peine que ses chevilles même s'il était légèrement moulant .

\- wow merci beaucoup papyrus c'est beaucoup plus confortable.

 _\- NYEH HEH HEH ! ! !_

\- il me va même plutôt bien n'est-ce pas Frisk ?

 *** voir que ta grande sœur a enfin reçu un pantalon te remplit de détermination ***

\- je vois .

 **\- au moins avec son pantalon tu ne risque plus de Rouspéter !?**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

et en moins de 5 minutes un deuxième silence long et très gênant s'installe avant que la femme décide de le briser.

\- au faite papyrus, tu ne devais pas nous capturer ?

 _\- OUI MAIS MOI LE GRAND PAPYRUS À DÉCIDER DE NE PLUS VOUS CAPTURER ! ! !_

\- ho sait intéressant mais ces Frisk qu'ils va tout me raconter , nous devons partir maintenant ,plus rien nous retient ici et bien sûr nous sommes plus ennemis au revoir .

 _\- au revoir ! Le Grand papyrus était heureux de vous rencontrer ._

et les deux humains partir de la maison des deux squelettes ,le petit squelette dans la chambre est juste étonné du jeu d'acteur de cette fille.

 **《 elle ment aussi bien qu'une arracheuse de dents ! 》**

 _\- SANS RETOURNE À TON TRAVAIL ! ! !_

* * *

 _ **enfin terminé ce chapitre, c'était celui ou j'étais la plus impatiente car comme j'avais compris il y a beaucoup de révélation , Sans n'ai plus le seul à se rappeler des remise à zéro ,sur ce je vous laisse et au prochain chapitre Bye ...**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**remise à zéro chapitre 12**_

 _ **Nous sommes déjà au chapitre 12 , le temps passe très vite surtout quand on est passionné.**_  
 _ **j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire et sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**_

* * *

\- en plus tu m'as dit qu'il ne pouvait pas m'aimer d'un amour comme le mien mais en revanche il pourrait être mon meilleur ami pour essayer de combler ce vide qui m'envahit ... j'ai rien compris , qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ?

\- HA ha ha ha je crois bien qu'il n'a pas compris le sens de l'amour que l'ont partage toi et moi

\- parce qu'il y a différents types d'amour ?

\- tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grand

* tu as hâte de comprendre ce genre de les choses , sache que plus tard ça t'emplira de détermination *

\- et toi que t'est-il arrivé ?

\- ou rien du tout

\- alors pourquoi tu es couvert de bleus et tu marches comme si tu allais s'écrouler ?

( ouais il ne faut pas oublier que je parle quand même à Frisk il est tout sauf bête )

\- d'accord je me suis fait attaquer par la fleur trisomique

-vraiment ?

\- oui un moment il m'a tiré en arrière et nous avons débuté le combat il m'a causé beaucoup de dégâts , heureusement , Sans est arrivé et a réussi à le faire fuir comme pour toriel et il m'a ramené dans sa chambre pour essayer de m'emmener en sécurité

\- pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit à papyrus ?

\- c'est Sans qui veut surtout pas que je lui dis , il a peur qu'il panique ou même pire qui se décide à vouloir l'affronter !

\- je te crois mais pourquoi je suis sûr que tu me caches quelque chose ?!

\- Frisk...

\- et pourquoi tu m'as appelé de plus il m'a posé cette question si bizarre

\- et en fait ça m'a perturbé Flowey a vraiment quelque chose de diabolique mais les autres mondes sont tellement différents ils sont presque tout sauf monstrueux et ça va te paraître étrange mais j'ai l'impression qu'on peut partir d' ici sans même avoir besoin de tuer !

\- s'il te plaît ne me regarde pas comme ça Frisk , certes je sais que je t'ai demandée de surtout faire attention à lui et c'est encore valable mais ne tue pas Flowey , même si il essaye de te tuer trouve un moyens de lui échappée !

je dirais même ne tue personne aucun monstre même si ils font peur ! je sais que la plupart vont justement essayer de nous capturés pour nous tuer mais je crois que personne ici n'est réellement méchant au fond même cette fleur .

\- tu es vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui grande sœur

\- je sais... nous devons vraiment être vigilant maintenant que cette chose peut apparaître à tout moment

\- oui , mais tu as pris combien de dégâts ?

\- c'est vrai que je n'ai pas regardés j'étais tellement bouleversée attends je vais voir

 **** 15/789 PV ****

( ho mon dieu ! )

\- ...tu es presque morte !

( Frisk m'a sauvée la vie avec son coup de fil )

\- heu je crois que avant de repartir on devrait faire quelque chose pour mes PV

\- lapin !

\- pardon ? lapin ?

\- la femme lapin qui tenait la boutique avait une auberge et ça pouvait restaurer beaucoup de PV

\- ha mais oui c'est vrai maintenant que tu le dit , bravo Frisk tu as vraiment une très bonne mémoire

\- ...* tu comprends que tu n'as pas envie qu'elle te parle comme un bébé *

\- rabat-joie , alors c'est parti pour l'auberge !

l'enfant et la rouquine partirent vers l'auberge sans qu'ils ne le remarque un squelette avec un sweat bleu les suivis attentivement  
une fois que les deux humains était entré dans Snowed Sans se posa juste à côté du mur de la fameuse auberge , les humains n'avaient pas tarder à sortir du moins c'est comme ça que ça se passait d'habitude

 **《 mais depuis qu'elle est là rien n'est comme d'habitude 》**

et depuis qu'elle était là aussi beaucoup de ces certitude ne l'étais plus , pour commencer déjà il n'était pas le seul à savoir pour la remise à zéro et bien que ce semblerait que ce soit lui qui le déclenchait le Premier celle-ci semble avoir fait pour toutes les autres fois et d'après ce qu'elle lui avait raconté elle se faisait tuer tous les jours .

Lui aussi au début c'était tous les jours mais pourquoi elle se faisait toujours massacrer alors que lui avait enfin sa" fin heureuse" il semblerait qu'effectivement les deux se connaissent vraiment , Frisk n'a jamais été aussi amicale avec elle qu'avec quelconque il semblerait effectivement qu'il partage leurs vie ensemble mais alors pourquoi il ne lui a jamais raconté avant qu'il avait une grande sœur et pourquoi tenait t'il tout le temps à partir avec toriel la plupart du temps quand il était sur sa route après tout n'avait-il pas déjà un foyer ? est-ce que vu qu'elle c'est t à tout le monde pourquoi ne l'appelle t'il pas quand il l'attaqué ? est-ce que elle peut seulement le faire une fois qu'elle aux portes de la mort ? et se fera t-il encore tué à la fin de la journée ?

 **《 Agr je suis en train de me casser le "crâne" 》**

((( l'auteur est tenu de s'excuser pour ce très mauvais jeu de mots et après cette blague particulièrement pourrie nous reprenons la suite avec Nicy et Frisk )))

* * *

Nicy n'a même pas eu besoin de poser la question ce monstre doit dormir vu les ronflements qu'il lui infligeait juste à côté la question maintenant c'est est-ce que tous les monstres ronflent aussi fort ?!

Une deuxième question émergeait dans la tête de Nicy , est-il seulement possible de de dormir avec des ronflements aussi fort à côté ?

\- Frisk tu dors ?  
-ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
\- comment peut-on dormir à côté de ça...  
\- ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
\- hum'

Ils n'arrivaient donc pas à dormir tous les deux , ils regardent le plafond calmement le regard mélancolique ne pensant à rien , ils avaient juste le regard dans le vide et puis étrangement les ronflements eurent un rythme régulier presque comme une petite musique

\- Nicy...  
\- ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
\- oui ?  
\- ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
\- est-ce que tu as déjà dormi dans un hôtel avant ?  
\- ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
\- Oui , et crois-moi les gens ne ronflaient pas aussi fort !  
ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
\- tes parents devaient avoir beaucoup d'argent pour t'emmener au Canada et dormir dans des hôtels  
\- ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
\- oui en quelque sorte  
\- ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

\- ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
\- Frisk je n'aime pas quand tu me regardes comme ça qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
\- pourquoi tu es toujours aussi mystérieuse avec ta famille et tes parents  
\- ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
\- je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles c'est toi ma famille  
\- ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
\- Nicy...  
\- d'accord , c'est une période un peu spéciale de ma vie  
-... en fait y a des jours où j'aimerais bien l'oublier et d'autres ou je me dit il ne faut surtout pas pour éviter que cela ne se répète  
-ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
\- je ne comprends pas  
\- t'en fais pas c'est pas grave  
\- ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
\- est-ce que ça aussi je le comprendrais mieux une fois que je serai plus grand ?  
\- je ne pense pas vraiment il faut avoir vécu ce genre de chose pour les comprendre , ce que je ne te souhaite pas  
\- ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

\- ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Frisk regarde de nouveau le plafond avec ce sentiment d'incompréhension sa grande sœur ne parle jamais de sa "véritable famille " alors que d'après ses souvenir tous les orphelins qu'il avait connu il n'y a parlé pas un seul qui n'arrêtaient pas de parler de leurs parents tout le temps , ils leurs écrivaient ils pleuraient des fois étaient en colère contre eux mais ils parlaient toujours deux , mais Nicy était la seule à silencieuse , nous aussi on ne parle pas de ses parents mais c'est parce qu'ont ne les a jamais connu et ce qui est normal ils sont morts quand ils étaient encore tout bébé mais bon c'est sa grande sœur "adoptive"

* tu trouves cela extrêmement étrange d'utiliser ce terme *

ils étaient tait décédées alors qu'elle n'avait que 9 ans et demi... d'une certaine manière il semble qu'elle avait beaucoup souffert mais il n'avait jamais posé la question par peur de la blesser mais il se demande encore si par hasard elle n'avait pas eu une grande sœur avant de le connaître ça expliquerait pourquoi elle prend autant soin de lui peut-être même qu'elle ne voyait en lui que son ancien petit frère ou sa petite sœur...

\- Frisk quelque chose ne va pas ?  
\- ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
* tu tourne la tête pour dire non *  
\- ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
\- tu fais un piètre menteur frisk

\- allez viens ici s'il te plaît

elle avait ouvert ses bras comme pour l'inviter dans une étreinte et à dormir dans une position qui faisait beaucoup quand il était plus petit il a voulu arrêter parce que ça faisait un peu trop bébé pour lui mais franchement il avait envie de lui faire un câlin tout de suite .  
Il se faufila entre ses bras pose sa tête sur la poitrine de la jeune fille les ronflement ne s'entendait plus , Il n'y avait que le son de leurs respirations et de leurs cœurs c'était réconfortant et chaleureux et étrangement c'était comme si ça lui avaient manqué , ces temps ci il avait l'impression qu'elle s'éloignait de lui , ça fait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti une telle sensation .

\- Frisk c'est vrai que comparé à toi c'est le même sang que mes parents qui coule dans mes veines c'est vrai que mes parents et moi nous étions riche , même très riche mais il y a bien une chose que tu as et qu'ils n'ont jamais pu me donner...

il l'avait regardé avec des yeux remplis de questions ,il senti qu'elle commençait à trembler et elle était comme brisée et elle éclata en sanglots , il ne disait rien il attendait juste sa réponse .

-de l'amour ? mais ce sont tes vrais parents  
\- ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

\- est-ce que c'est tes parents t'ont fait détester tous les anniversaires... et est ce qu'ils t'ont fait ça ?

Frisk avait placé sa main sur le front de Nicy là où se trouvait sa frange mais à peine l'a t'il effleuré du doigt que Nicy Lui attrape le poignet et dégage sa main loin de son front .  
Elle tremblait vraiment et bien qu'elle essayait de le cacher on pouvait remarquer que ses yeux commençait à briller , ses larmes menaçaient de tomber .

\- s'il te plaît... pas plus... juste ne me demande pas plus... je sais que tu dois te poser beaucoup des questions , mais ça fait partie du passé et encore aujourd'hui j'ai du mal alors laisse tomber aujourd'hui, un jour je te promets je te dirai tout mais là , je peux pas faire plus désolé pas maintenant...s'il te plaît

\- désolé mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'aurait pas été une bonne fille , tu as toujours été si gentil avec moi , ils sont vraiment bête de pas t'avoir aimé !

\- non je pense que j'étais juste pas la hauteur

Frisk ce sent vraiment coupable. Il n'avait jamais vu sa sœur dans un tel état jamais aussi désespérée Elle qui est plutôt de nature coriace qui ne montre jamais ses émotions Aujourd'hui il voyait une autre facette de sa personnalité c'était effectivement une journée émotions pleure , tristesse angoisse ... dans son regard on pouvait voir qu'elle avait vraiment souffert peut-être même beaucoup plus que tous les autres orphelins .

Il se promet de tout faire pour qu'elle ne revive plus jamais ce genre de chose mais là pour l'instant il fallait essayer de l'apaiser elle l'avait toujours aidé quand il se sentait pas bien maintenant c'était à son tour de l'aider , il décida de remettre sa tête sur sa poitrine et comme forestier de la calmer il se met à caresser une de ses mèches de cheveux très doucement il pouvait déjà sentir que sa respiration se calmait , ses tremblements avaient et nous pouvions à nouveau entendre les ronflements et là l'atmosphère été beaucoup moins lourd au fil des minutes qui s'écoulait ça devenait presque apaisant et Nicy allait mieux irrégulière et finissent enfin pour rejoindre le monde des songes

** savoir que ta grande sœur a enfin réussi à s'endormir de rempli de déterminer **

ce fut à ces derniers penser avant qu'il puisse rejoindre sa grande sœur dans l'apaisement du sommeil

* * *

comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ?

Fun ?

ennuyant ?

étrange peut-être ?

tout comme les quelques lignes que vous êtes en train de lire

je suis désolé j'en avais juste marre d'être si vide alors j'ai décidé de m'incruster un peu

et je dois vous avouer que je trouvais l'ambiance très amusante entre toi qui ne comprends strictement rien de ce qui est en train d'arriver , toi la jeune fille qui est ce son portable en train de lire cette histoire tu dois sans doute te ce qui se passe ?

vous êtes peut-être même en train de vous demander s'il s'agit du même auteur ou si je viens pas directement d'ailleurs vous avez peut-être à la fois tort ou a peut être à la fois raison

ha ha ha c'est tellement fun vos réactions entre ceux qui sont en train de flipper en se demandant si vont pas se faire égorger par quelqu'un quand ils auront fini de lire ces quelques lignes ou ceux qui sont entrain de se dire que l'auteur est vraiment une psychopathe !

oui c'est tellement fun mais il faut bien que ça s'arrête ça m'a fait du bien de me sentir un peu moins vide malheureusement je vais devoir redevenir rien du tout pendant un certain temps mais ne vous en faites pas bientôt vous allez voir ce que ça fait d'être dans le rien ou le vide si vous préférez le néant pour certains croyez-moi il n'y a que peu de gens qui savent vraiment ce que c'est le néant ? où vous êtes sans doute en train de vous dire , c'est juste l'annonce d'un personnage important ? Oui n'est ce pas amusant ?

oui c'est vraiment intéressant et dire que pour toutes ces personnes je suis celui qui va changer leurs destins ...

S . O. R . T

* * *

 _ **voilà c'est tout pour ce chapitre , vous avez sans doute remarqué que maintenant depuis un mois je suis beaucoup plus rapide à poster chapitre tout d'abord parce que je l'ai mis beaucoup moins de travail à boulangerie et deuxièmement j'ai trouvé quelqu'un pour m'aider à fermer text que je remercie grandement vu avec toutes les fautes d'orthographe que j'ai tendance à faire**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**remise à zéro chapitre 13**_

 _ **Bonjour à tous et- HO MON DIEU ! C'EST LE CHAPITRE 13 ! LE CHAPITRE MAUDIT ON VA TOUS MOURIR ! non je déconne c'est juste un chapitre normal je crois que même dans celui-là il n'y a pas vraiment grand chose qui se passe mise à part dans le jeu de base c'est juste encore un délire de l'auteur excusez-moi encore sur ce bonne lecture à tous**_

* * *

\- Humm est-ce que c'est vraiment un bonhomme de neige ?

trois monstres lapin enfant se tenait à côté de l'auberge devant un bonhomme de neige, ont distingue au loin une forme humaniser mais c'était vraiment déformer.

\- ça ressembler à celui qui avait fait un des deux squelette.

\- c'est moi ou un bonhomme de neige a fait du bruit.

les deux grand lapins qui n'avait que pour différence un était rouge et l'autre était bleu je mets un sourire diaboliquement.

\- oh mais oui , blue tu crois que ça serait possible que ce soir...

\- Quoi ?

\- oui c'est fort probable red.

\- mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire.

\- et bah en faite d'après une rumeur.  
\- il y a quelques temps de ça un humain est mort de froid.

\- mort de f-froid ?!

\- Oui et on dit même  
\- il est mort à l'endroit même de ce bonhomme de neige.

\- a-à...bon ?

\- oui et même que ça sera la faute de l'aubergiste qui tenait ce lieu.  
\- parce qu'elle avait refusé de le laisser entrer parce qu'il n'avait pas d'argent.

\- qu'quel'' quelqu'un de n-notre famil-l-le ?

\- oui grand-mère ,quand même pour se venger des moments il apparaîtrait en tant que bonhomme de neige affreux.  
\- et après il viens congelés les membres de la famille de l'aubergiste.

\- Vra-vraiment ?!

\- oui et- FLUFFY DERRIÈRE TOI

le petit lapin se retourne et une main glacer le prends par les épaules.  
-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

le lapinou avait hurlé de toutes ses cordes vocales ,avant de se rendre compte que le bonhomme de neige devant lui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre c'est qui voulait forcément dire...

\- Hahaha ! Hahaha ! Haha !  
\- Hahaha ! Hahaha ! Haha !

\- HEY vous vous êtes moqué de moi !

\- Hahaha Fluffy tu es vraiment trop...  
\- Hahaha naïf , sérieusement un bonhomme de neige Hâte .

\- mais vous m'avez vraiment fait peur.

\- oh oui qu'est-ce que ça fait peur un bonhomme de neige.  
\- hohou la la ça fait vraiment trop peur je pise dans ma culotte .

le plus grand lapin se remet à rire devant le visage déconfit de leurs petits frères mais une fois que leur sourire surpasse, leur visage commençe à se décomposer lentement.

\- Fluffy...derrière t-toi  
\- l-le ...

\- Quoi ?!

\- i-ils bouger  
\- l-le bonhomme...de ne-neige !

\- vous croyez que je vais encore tomber dans le panneau .

pour la deuxième fois en moins de 5 minutes le petit lapin ressent des mains glacées qui lui touche les épaules puis recouvre bouche , les 2 plus grand lapin partent en courant ,en hurlant laissant leurs petits frères tout seul face à la menace.

- **Hee hee hee ça devrait les calmer pour un bon moment .**

le lapinou souris , dès que les mains se sont retirer de ces yeux il admire la vue d'un squelette recouvert de neige.

\- monsieur le squelette !

 **\- Salut gamin j'ai voulu rendre la monnaie de ça pièce.**

\- merci ,sinon je n'aurai entendu parler pendant encore 107 ans.

 **\- de rien .**

Sans se remet debout en levant toute la neige qui s'était accumulée sur lui .ce qui faisait un bon gros tas a ses pieds ,il regarde son téléphone et semble d'un seul coup très inquiet.

 **\- ho non j'ai dormi 3h ! ils ont dû déjà partir depuis longtemps.**

\- vous parler des monstres qui ressemble beaucoup à les humains ?

 **\- tu les as vu passer petit ?**

\- oui ,ils sont venu tout à l'heure demander une chambre à maman .

 **\- ils sont toujours pas ressorti ?**

\- non, il semble que je me suis endormi aussi .

 **《 étrange ,l'humain rester jamais plus de 2 minutes d'habitude quand il était tout seul 》**

 **\- merci gamin , si jamais tes grand frère tombe de nouveau dis leurs que le méchant bonhomme de neige humain va venir les attaquer.**

\- d'accord, au revoir monsieur le squelette.

 **\- plu' petit**

et le petit lapinou partie , laissant Sans attendre encore que les deux humains décide de sortir .

 **《 à moins que le petit a décidé de tuer sa sœur pendant son sommeil 》**

ce n'était pas totalement possible puisque le petit tout seul a déjà commencé une route Pacific ,d'un seul coup à tuer plusieurs monstre sans réelle raison apparente est t-il capable de tuer sa grande sœur ? étrangement bien que cette possibilité serai fort probable quelque chose lui dit qu'il serait pas capable de la tuer d'une manière aussi lâche... ça sonne un peu comme si il papyrus se mettait à semer la mort mais décide de ne pas le tuer lui juste parce qu'ils sont frères.

 **\- pffff Papyrus, il ferait du mal à quelqu'un volontairement je suis un squele-fou.**

heureusement avant que sa réflexion aille plus loin la porte de l'auberge s'ouvre.

\- merci encore pour la chambre , si jamais un jour on a l'occasion de revenir compter sur nous .

tiens justement les deux humains avait enfin décidé de sortir et visiblement il se sente beaucoup mieux enfin surtout la fille.

\- bon voyons voir si c'est vrai ce que nous raconte le lapinou.

 **** Nicy 889/789 PV ****  
 **** Frisk 30/20 PV ****

\- waouh il n'a vraiment pas menti 100 PV de plus pour moi ça pourrait nous servir !

* tu le regarde d'une manière interrogative *

\- Quoi ?

* tu lui demande pourquoi elle a autant de PV comparer à lui *

\- Ho ! c'est vrai que maintenant que tu le. ... humm , peut-être parce que je suis une adulte dans la force de l'âge et que je suis un peu sportive comparer toi qui est encore qu'un enfant.

 **《 cette fille est une menteuse invétérée doubler d'une comédienne redoutable 》**

* tu n'est pas pleinement satisfait de cette réponse mais savoir que ta sœur est d'autant endurante te rempli de détermination *

\- bon maintenant il est temps de repartir et , j'ai hâte de pouvoir rentrer à la maison.

( même si honnêtement cet endroit est beaucoup plus chaleureux que la ville...)

les humains partent et Sans se téléporte à sa place ne laissant qu 'une seule trace ,un tas de neige difforme que ce monde 3 lapinous ont connu à ce jour... et qui crée la légende du bonhomme de neige humain.

\- c'est quand même bizarre que la neige ça reste comme ça ?

\- ce n'est pas la chose la plus bizarre ici.

\- ok tu marques un point la .

l'enfant et la rouquine arrive enfin à la fin de Sowdin, la neige s'arrête d'un seul coup ne laissant redécouvrir qu'une simple grotte , la rivière qui s'écoule et à côté d eux et quelques blocs de glace qui flotte , ils marchent d'un pas régulier en regardant bien autour d eux ,sans aucun doute qu un monstre ou même un squelette viennent encore les voir... mais rien ,juste un couloir et quelques chutes d'eau qui tombe ici et là c'était presque beau comme spectacle, pendant plusieurs minutes il ne fait rien d'autre que marcher et marcher , jusqu'à tomber sur un monstre lézard ou dinosaure jaune plutôt petits et qui ne possédez pas de bras.

\- bonjour petit que fais-tu ici tout seul ?

( la dernière fois que j'ai parlé à un enfant comme ça je me suis fait assassiner...)

\- yo ! je suis en train de me cacher.

\- qui sa ?

\- elle est tellement cool , je voudrais être comme elle plus tard ! ne parler pas mes parents plus tard hein ?

\- ne t'en fais pas petit , mais de qui parles-tu ?

\- elle est vraiment trop balaise !

( on dirait bien qu'on l' a perdu ,on dirait un enfant qui parle de son héros je crois qu'on aura pas plus d'information que ça du moins pour l'instant ).

elle prit la main de frisk et ils continuent le chemin pour tomber sur un poisson orange et une fleurs bleues électriques .

( ces derniers temps je n'ai plus trop envie de voir de fleurs ).

Frisk un peu plus téméraires que sa grande sœur se rapproche de la fleur et on peux entendre...

\- Le seule chose que je peux faire dans ma vie s'est expliqué ce que les fleurs écho... personne ne doit le savoir.

Nicy à prit Frisk par les épaules et la tirés en arrière dès que la fleur à commencer à parler .

\- encore une fleur qui parle ?  
" encore une fleur qui parle ? "

la fleur s'était mis à répéter la phrase de Nicy mais rien de plus c'était passé , l'enfant et la rouquine ont les les yeux qui clignotent ,le poisson qui se trouvait à côté de la fleur s'était mis à rigoler.

\- ha ha voici une fleur Echos elles sont connus pour répéter la dernière chose qu'elle a entendu , aussi je vous conseille de ne pas trop écouter ce qu'une fleur vous dit c'est une vérité de ce monde.

\- oui nous l'avons appris à nos dépens.

( surtout avec cette fleur jaune démoniaque ! )

ils reprirent leur chemin légèrement perturbé par cette fleurs bleues , elle était pas dangereuse , il tombe sur un poste de vigile où se tenait...

\- Sans..?

 **\- quoi ? tu n'as jamais vu quelqu'un qui enchaîne deux boulot ?**

a première vue l'échange à plutôt était amical chez les 'adultes , le squelette avait le regard qui avait quelque chose de froid , il est légèrement hypocrite comme quoi même si ça s'est bien terminé la dernière fois chacun d'entre nous ne semble pas vraiment apprécier l'autre mais il doit jouer la comédie.

 **\- heureusement, deux boulot est égal a 2 fois plus de pause obligatoire , je compte aller à Grillby vous voulez venir avec moi ?**

Frisk regarde sa grande sœur avec des yeux suppliants.

\- si Frisk veux y aller je ne vois pas pourquoi je l'empêcherait .

 **\- ouai bah si tu insistes je vais me tirer de mon travail , suivez-moi je connais un raccourci.**

les deux humains suivent le squelette . étrangement sans même savoir comment ils ont fait ils se sont trouver dans un bar et encore plus étrangement les deux humains n'ont même pas essayer de comprendre.

 **\- plutôt rapide comme raccourci hein ?**

presque tout le bar c'était retourner en direction du squelette et plusieurs chiens étaient assis à une table .

\- Hey Sans  
\- yo Sans

Nicy à instinctivement poser ses mains sur le leggings de papyrus décalage où les chiens parler avant de les ignorer.

\- hi Sans  
\- salut Sansy

le squelette et les humains se rapproche du comptoir où on peux apercevoir un monstre de feu ,habillé en barman un monstre canard avec un autre canard, pour finir un espèce de cheval avec des lunettes de soleil.

\- hey Sans tu n'étais pas là il y a encore 15 minutes pour ton petit-déjeuner ?

 **\- non ça doit faire au moins une demi-heure que je n'ai pas pris de petit déj , tu dois confondre avec un brunch.**

tous les monstres du bar se sont mis à rigoler , il semblerait que les blagues du squelette soir plutôt apprécié.

 **\- tiens , mettez-vous à l'aise**

le trio s'assit sur des tabourets , Nicy était la plus à gauche Frisk au milieu et Sans à droite, on pouvait Clairement voir la différence de taille de la rouquine comparé à l'enfant et le squelette , c était presque comique.

 **** bruits de pets assez fort ****

toute la salle c'était retourner en direction de la rouquine.

\- je vous jure que c'est pas moi !

 **\- oups , faites attention des fois il y a un type bizarre qui laisse des coussin péteur.**

\- je me demande bien qui sait !

elle avait prononcé ces mots d'une manière en regardant la direction du petit squelette La Salle à encore rigoler une fois.

 **\- qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?**

* tu lui dis un hamburger *  
\- la même chose

 **\- ouais ça a l'air plutôt pas mal , hé Gribby on va prendre une triple commande de bur'**

le monstre de flamme partie en cuisine pendant que Sans se peigne le ...crâne ?

 **\- alors comment vous trouvez mon frère ?**

Nicy n'avais pas envie de lui répondre.

* cool *

 **\- bien sûr qu'il est cool ,tu le serais si tu porte des habils comme ça tous les jours , il ne l'enlève seulement que si c'était pour une grande nécessité... au moins il le lave et quand je dis qu'il le lave je veux dire qui se douche avec !**

( pourquoi un squelette aurait t-il besoin de se laver ? il aurait juste besoin de se faire lustrer de temps en temps quoi que... ça doit pas être facile de se lustrer la cage thoracique ? )

Gribby ? reviens avec les hamburgers.

 **\- voilà la bouffe , vous voulez du ketchup ?**

\- sans façon

* tu préfères lui laisser la part *

 **\- cool ça en fera plus pour moi.**

et devant les yeux ébaillis de Nicy et Frisk le squelette bois la bouteille de ketchup , comment un squelette peut-il boire alors qu'il ne possède ni de lèvres ni même de joue ou de langue ,les humains ne savais pas eux même comment était-ce possible...

 **\- cool ou pas ,papyrus travail vraiment très dur pour devenir membre de la garde royale , une fois en pleine nuit il est venu à la porte de Undyne , pour la supplier de devenir son apprenti et bien sûr vu qu'il était 3h du matin elle lui à claquer la porte au nez mais quand elle se réveille il était toujours là en train d'attendre , pour le remercier de sa détermination elle a décidé de lui offrir un entraînement de guerrier...heu humm c'est toujours en plein travail.**

après ces déclarations un petits blancs s'installe ,les humains mange leur hamburger tranquillement et une fois qu'ils ont terminé...

\- c'était vraiment très bon , je ne pensais pas avoir autant faim ! merci Monsieur heu... Gribby

* tu remercie toi aussi le monstre de feu *

le barman hoche la tête pour dire de rien avant de voir que le feu au niveau de ses joues commencer à prendre une teinte légèrement plus rouge..

 **\- hey citrouille arrête tu vas le faire surchauffer avec tes compliments.**

\- je ne suis pas une citrouille.

\- d'accord ,du calme pas la peine de me Roux-péter !

( regard qui vous glace le sang ) sauf si vous êtes un squelette vu que vous avez pas de sang...

 **\- d'accord d'accord j'arrête de plaisanter 2 secondes , mais il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais vous demander.**

d'un seul coup toutes les lumières sont éteintes sauf une qui montrait le trio , les orbites du squelette devient sombre, montrant qu'il était tout à fait sérieux et tout le reste du bar devient silencieux, renforçant la curiosité des humains suspendu à la mâchoire du squelette blagueur.

 **\- et vous déjà entendu parler d'une fleur qui parle ?**

( Flowey... )

* oui *

 **\- alors vous avez déjà tout à ce sujet les fleurs et écho il y en a plein dans le Marais , mettez le rapport et bien l'autre jour papyrus m'a dit quelque chose d'intéressant quand il y a personne qui soit une fleur se met à appareil et elle ce mes à susurrer des choses : flatterie ; conseil ; encouragement ; prédiction...bizarre n'est-ce pas ? quelqu'un doit utiliser une fleur écho pour ce jour de lui, garder un mec bien ouverte...merci**

toutes les lumières on finit par se rallumer les orbites du squelette deviennent beaucoup moins sombre et ambiance joyeuse reviens , l'enfant et la rouquine se détend enfin mais au moins ils restent tous les deux surpris du sérieux de ce squelette à l'apparence plutôt blagueur , tien celui qui descend justement de son tabouret

 **\- c'était vraiment une longue pause , je pense pas que vous avez réussi à m'arracher de mon travail aussi longtemps !**

pour la première fois depuis un petit moment l'enfant et la rouquine s'ouvre à la mauvaise réflexion tous les deux cette fois sont vraiment amusés.

 **\- au fait je suis totalement faucher , vous pouvez payer l'addition pour moi ?**

\- tu es un peu gonflé mais on devrait pouvoir s'arranger combien est la l'addition ?

 **\- 10 000 G**

 **( BOUME )**

 **** Nicy - 1PV ****

la rouquine est tombé du tabouret à l' Entente du prix.

 **\- Hee hee je rigolais**

\- CE N'ÉTAIT PAS DRÔLE ! ! !

 **\- Hee hee , Gribby mais cela sur mon crédit**

le squelette part laissant encore la rouquine avachi par terre.

\- je déteste ce squelette.

* voir une si belle chute rempli de détermination *

\- Frisk pitié ne rajoute pas une couche.

et les humains partent du bar eux aussi avant de faire un dernier au revoir à Grillby , l'enfant et la rouquine re-traverse Sowdin et repasse de nouveau encore une fois devant le poste de vigile du squelette puis ils tombent sur une boîte avec une pancarte à côté.

" ceci est une boîte ,tu peux mettre des objets de ton inventaire dedans mais à quoi cela va te servir tu ne peux pas utiliser ceux qui est dedans sincèrement .

un détecteur de boîte "

\- il y en a qui sont vraiment drôles de délires , mais bon maintenant il est temps de voir la fiabilité de ces boîtes.

elle ouvre la boîte en question et il en sort un beau nez rouge ainsi que des gants de boxe.

\- Woua ! ça marche vraiment ! c'est vraiment des boîtes magiques ?!

la rouquine remets le bonnet sur sa tête et repose les gants de boxe dans la boîte.

\- c'est vachement utile de les mettre là après avoir justement traverser une ville de neige.

\- rô c'est pour le style Frisk !

* pourtant il semble qu'elle ne soit pas vraiment une fashion victime tu dit que toi aussi tu es " fashion victime " et tu prends les gants de boxe *

\- rabat-joie, tiens

* * *

 _ **comme promis il se passe pas vraiment grand-chose dans ce chapitre et pour ceux qui pose la question oui j'utilise toujours la majuscule en premier pour dire un prénom ca évite que vous confondez Sans car j'ai justement le tic d'utiliser sans et c'est encore pire depuis que je connais le prénom sur ce au prochain chapitre .**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**remise à zéro chapitre 14**_

 _ **Dans ce chapitre on aura droit à un peu de combat mais pas réellement de révélation juste de quoi faire avancer un peu plus le scénario comme dans le jeu vidéo sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture .**_

* * *

une fois que la boîte Magique se referme l'enfant et la rouquine remarquent enfin qu'il y avait une chute d'eau et que le chemin pour passer était juste à côté

\- reste ici Frisk on sait jamais ça peut être très glissant ou peut-être profond , je vais voir .

l'adulte s'avance prudemment là où se trouve l'eau et marche pas à pas la hauteur de l'eau dépassé des chevilles et arriver au milieu de la cascade elle se retourne en direction de Frisk

\- c'est bon il n'y a même pas de courant c'est sans

un rocher lui tombe dessus elle tombe par-dessus la cascade , l'enfant la retiens de justesse.  
Elle pousse un petit cri et regarde par-dessus la cascade heureusement que sa grande sœur était tombé sur des planches en bois .

\- Nicy ça va ?

 **** Nicy - 3 PV ****

\- Arg oui juste un peu douloureux au niveau du coccyx... Tiens une fleur écho ?  
\- c'est bizarre j'étais sûr d'avoir vu quelque chose dans la chute d'eau

\- humm faut que j'aille voir ça

Frisk était rassuré que Nicy prêtait plus d'attention à sa curiosité qu'a autre chose. Effectivement elle était en parfaite santé et justement la rouquine s'approche de la chute d'eau

\- mais , c'est une caméra !

\- j'en ai vu une aussi dans les buissons à côté des portes des ruines

\- QUOI !? pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit !

\- parce que sinon tu auras fait un caca nerveux pour savoir ce que c'était ...

\- FRISK ! as-tu au moins idée de ce que ça veut dire d'avoir des caméras braqués sur nous ?

\- ... on est filmé ?

\- oui , et ça veut aussi dire que quelqu'un nous surveille !

\- pourquoi on nous surveillerais ? , est-ce que parce qu'on est humain ?

\- je pense qu'il y a de grandes chances mais est ce que c'est pour nous faire du mal ? c'est ça la vraie question

( et surtout est-ce qu'ils sont capables de nous atteindre ? )

\- qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

elle rejoins Frisk

\- pas grand-chose hélas , détruire les caméras ne servira strictement rien ils ont déjà dû nous remarquer depuis un bon moment et ça serait gaspiller de l'énergie et du temps pour rien , et puis essayer de trouver toutes les caméras c'est comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin !

\- donc on continue ?

\- oui mais restons très vigilant

* tu regardes derrière toi comme pour confirmer ses dires *

tous les deux reprirent le chemin en prenant soin d'éviter les rochers de la cascade puis ils continue à marcher sans rien de plus nouveau pendant un petit moment .  
Frisk n'arrêtait pas de regarder en arrière s'il n'avait pas une expression aussi stoique on aurait pu deviner qu'il était vraiment inquiet et étrangement sa grande sœur ne semblait pas du tout perturber

au fil des minutes qui passe le couloir devient un peu plus sombre faisant agrandir leurs ombres ce qui augmente l'aspect sinistre de cette galerie... ils arrivaient vers des herbes hautes dépassant à peine les épaules de Nicy mais d'un seul coup elle se met à genoux dans l'herbe et met un doigt sur la bouche de Frisk avant de montrer avec son autre main la direction d'où l'on pouvais voir une petite falaise où se trouver quelqu'un avec un lourd armure et papyrus qui s'approche de celui ci

 _\- B-bonjour Undyne JE SUIS LÀ POUR mon rapport journalier ! à propos des humains dont je t'ai parlé tout à l'heure ... HEIN !?_  
 _à propos je les ai combattu ou-OUI bien sûr VAILLAMMENT !... pourquoi est-ce que je les ai pas capturer ? non désolé j'ai essayé de TOUTES MES FORCES...QUOI tu va leurs prendre leurs ÂMES TOI-MÊME! mes...Undyne tu n'es pas obligé de les détruire TU VOIS...tu vois je... je vais t'aider de la meilleure manière que je peux_

Papyrus part et la personne qui portait l'armure commence à tourner les talons pour s'en aller elle aussi mais un mouvement dans l'herbe La Fait regarder droit dessus elle se préparer à lancer une lance... pendant plusieurs secondes elle se met à regarder de gauche à droite avant de faire disparaître sa lance magique puis elle aussi disparaît doucement dans l'ombre , une minute de plus encore avant que l'enfant et la rouquine ne finissent par sortir de l'herbe

\- je t'avais dit de ne pas bouger !

* tu lui fait comprendre que ce n'était pas toi *

\- alors c'était qui ?

\- comment elle vous a regardé droit dans les yeux !

les deux humains se retournent dans la direction de cette voix pour constater le dinosaures sans bras qu'ils avaient vus au poste de vigile Sans ce tenais juste la

\- ...

\- c'était juste GÉNIAL ! je suis troooop jaloux ! qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pour attirer son attention

\- ...

\- allez ! allons la voir tabasser des méchants !

et le monstre les laisse partir juste avant de s'écrouler sur le sol et de se relever sans même devoir utiliser de bras...

-...

( est-ce que la majorité des monstres ne savent pas à quoi ressemble des humains ? )

l'enfant et la rouquine se regarde dans les yeux pendant un instant devant cette situation ridicule et légèrement effrayante .  
ils n'avaient même pas besoin de parler pour comprendre que ce Undyne voulais les tué... et malgré le mauvais pressentiment qui troublent leurs âmes ,ils continuent leur chemin .  
ils arrivent dans une sorte d'impasse le chemin continue et il met un cours d'eau les empêche d'avancer et il faudrait pas être un génie pour comprendre que c'était bien trop profond et sauter ne servirait à rien .

\- comment les autres monstres peuvent-ils traverser ça ?

 **** Nicy et Frisk rentrent en zone de combat contre Aaron ****

( HA effectivement sa moitié poisson peu beaucoup les aider )

 **** Frisk et Nice essaye d'épargner Aaron ****

 **** Aaron montre ses muscles et les attaques avec justement ces muscles ****

 **** Frisk n'a pas réussi à esquiver les muscles -6 PV, Nicy réussi à les esquiver mais lance un regard noir à Aaron pour avoir fait du mal à son cadet ! ****

\- waouh tu Flex tes yeux !

 **** Nicy essaye d'épargner Aaron , Frisk Flex ses muscles ! ****

 *** la réponse de Aaron au regard noir de ta grande sœur te donne une idée ***

\- tu veux faire un concours de Flex c'est pas moi qui va perdre !

 **** Aaron Flex c'est muscles plus durement et vous attaque ****

 **** Nicy réussi à éviter les muscles bien que celle-ci devient de plus en plus rapide et dur Frisk les évite tout en continuant à Flexer ****

 **** Nicy se met elle aussi à faire du flex , Frisk Flex 2 fois plus dur ! ****

( ont doit avoir l'air tellement ridicule vu de d'extérieur...)

\- ah non je ne perdrai pas !

 **** Aaron Flex 3 fois plus dur ! et vous attaque avec sa transpiration ****

 **** Nicy réussi à les éviter de peu... Frisk les évite sans problème en étant fier de Flex et ses muscles ! ****

 **** Nicy et Frisk Flex 3 fois plus dur leurs muscles ! Aaron Flex tellement ces muscle qu'il s'envole ! ****

( WTF !? )

 **** Frisk à Nice réussissent à épargner Aaron ****

 **** Frisk gagne 0 XP et 27 G ****

 **** Nicy gagne 29 GP et 27 G ****

( mon niveau A.b.j.e.c.t à encore augmenté tout comme pour mes PV qu'est-ce que tout cela veut dire à la fin ? )

Nicy secoue la tête pour une fois, elle va devoir attendre pour ces questions le plus important était de résoudre ce puzzle .

\- tient une pancarte ( celle la est bien fixer sais donc pas Papyrus qu'il la mise. )

" quand 4 graines de pont son dans l'eau elles vont grandir "

l'enfant tira sur la chemise de l'adulte et le montre du doigt des espèces de plantes qui était manifestement pas encore fleuri.

( est-ce que c'est vraiment des grains de pont ? )

l'enfant et la rouquine, je relis pour que les 4 graines soit aligné, elle se met à fleurir, le plus incroyable c'est effectivement elle était extrêmement solide on pouvait marcher dessus sans aucun problème ,ils arrivent tous les deux dans un autre couloir comme un L à l'envers ,il semble qu'il y a un autre puzzle de ce genre la avec les graines de pont , évidemment la sortie était vers le haut ,Nicy a bien sûr insisté pour faire celui du bas à gauche il y avait un panneau.

\- c'est peut-être une indication pourtant comme pour la l'attaque bleue !

elle dit et le puzzle se faisait très rapidement ils ont placer les quartes graines pont et ils sont allés voir le panneau en question.

" félicitations vous venez d'échouer à ce puzzle ".

\- très important d'indication effectivement.

\- comment voulais-tu que je devine qui avait aussi des Trolls parmi les monstres !

\- laisse tomber laisse-moi faire pour les prochains puzzle...

la rouquine faisant semblant de bouder ceux qui faisaient bien rire l'enfant celui qui se met au prochain puzzle heureusement il y avait une petite cloche qui faisait réapparaître des graines de pont ,mais hélas après de nombreuses tentatives l'enfant n'arrive toujours a résoudre le puzzle.

\- je te laisse résoudre le puzzle humm tu es sûr que tu n'as pas besoin d'aide.

elle avait dit ceci avec une pointe d'ironie dans sa voix mais Frisk lui fais signe que non .

( ha ha il semblerait que je l'ai vexé )

 **** sonneries de téléphone ****

Frisk sorti le téléphone que Toriel lui avais donné de son pantalon et décroche.

 _ **-HUMAINS ! C'EST TOI !?**_

l'enfant et la rouquine était surpris.

\- Papyrus ?

 _ **\- oui c'est bien moi le GRAND papyrus ! ho tu es aussi la HUMAINE !**_

\- mais comment tu as pu avoir son numéro Frisk te l'avais donner ?

 _ **\- non ,mais j'ai tapées en séquence jusqu'à tombée sur le sien** _.

* tu trouves que d'une certaine manière ça se tient bien *

 _ **\- au fait qu'est-ce que vous portez ?**_

\- pardon ( ce n'est pas comme ce que je crois...si ? )

 _ **\- JE DEMANDE ça en toute AMITIÉ**_

\- ho...nous portons exactement les mêmes habits que tout à l'heure sauf que j'ai récupéré un bonnet rouge et Frisk a des gants de boxe accroché au pantalon.

 _ **\- UN BONNET ROUGE et DES GANTS DE BOXE ? COMPRIS ! #clin d'œil clin d'œil #**_

 _ **** appel terminé ****_

\- c'est un peu bizarre ce qui nous a demandé là tu ne trouves pas ?

\- ces Papyrus non...?

\- oui mais...hum

 **** Nicy place son bonnet rouge sur son inventaire ****

\- pourquoi tu fais ça ?

\- ça paraît évident que Papyrus essaye de nous passer un message et c'est celui de retirer les vêtements qu'on lui a dit.

-... tu ne serais pas un tout petit peu parano ?

\- moi j'appelle ça de instinct

* ta grande sœur est rempli d'instinct et de curiosités mais toi tu es rempli de détermination ! *

\- je vais pas te forcer à retirer ses gants de boxe même si mon instinct me dit qu'il serviront pas a grand chose , et puis tu devrais écouter plus ta grande sœur.

\- tu n'as qu'à résoudre le puzzle alors...

\- facile !

elle se place a un endroit différent ou Frisk essayer de résoudre le puzzle et... elle le réussi du premier coup.

\- ha ha ha alors maintenant tu m'écoutes.

\- oh tu peux pas te mettre à boudé pour si peu .

\- je vois on continue alors !

* le faite que ta grande sœur laisse tomber devant ta face de statue te rempli de détermination ! *

ils sont sorti de cette salle au puzzle graine de pont ils se sont retrouvés dans un couloir où le haut semblait illuminer comme un ciel étoilé.

\- c'est magnifique...

\- oui

l'enfant et l'adulte à peine était-il arrivé qui ne put s'empêcher de regarder ce plafond il était vraiment magnifique on aurait dit des étoiles est-ce que il sont dehors ?

\- on est sorti du souterrain ?

\- non Frisk regarde tu ne marque pas quelque chose de bizarre!

il décide d'écouter sa grande sœur et regarde attentivement vers le haut et effectivement ,on pouvait sentir vraiment qu'il y avait du vent ou de l'air, sa sente toujours l'humidité d'une grotte et puis à bien regarder les endroits où ce n'était pas éliminer , il y avait dessiner avec un certain relief des roches donc c'était bien un plafond il était bien encore dans le souterrain.

\- allez ne sois pas déçu on va bientôt pouvoir sortir.

\- est-ce que un ciel comme ça qui nous attend dehors ?

\- heu je n'ai jamais fait vraiment l'effort de regarder .

( c'est vrai qu'une fois qu'on est née dedans on ne fait plus attention au bout d'un moment , mais la plupart des monstres semble n'avoir jamais vu un ciel )

\- quand on sera sorti d'ici on pourra voir le ciel...

Nicy regarde pendant une seconde son cadet ,c'est assez perturbant mais aussi incroyable que mignon légèrement surpris de savoir que il vivez dans un ciel qui n'était même pas rendu compte tenu de sa beauté , elle lui ébouriffé les cheveux affectivement avec un sourire attendri.

\- évidemment ,on essaie de trouver un endroit 'ailleurs que Aigricloud Les Lumières de la ville empêche de bien voir les étoiles.

( et puis j'ai l'impression que ça pourri un peu l'ambiance ).

il a fallu quand même plusieurs minutes pour réussir à décrocher les yeux de ce plafond splendide avant de remarquer que sur les murs des grottes se trouver des panneaux ainsi que des échos fleurs.

 _ **"salle des vœux "**_

( aussi connaissent le principe des étoiles filantes et les voeux qu'il se réalise si tu en voir une ? )

l'enfant et la rouquine écoutent attentivement ce que la fleur et écho leur dis juste à côté de ce fameux panneau.

 _ **" il y a longtemps de ça les monstres chuchoter, leurs voeux aux étoiles en espérant qu'il se réalise maintenant nous avons ce plafond rempli de pierre brillante "**_

les deux humains décide écouter toutes les réponses des fleurs écho , brûlée d'une vive curiosité après tout ça pourrait peut-être reprendre un peu plus ce que vive les monstres... mais pourquoi il s'inquiétait autant de la vie des monstres ils en avaient aucune idée.

 _ **" des millions de personnes qui souhaitent la même chose ne peut pas être mauvaise le roi pourrait dire ça "**_

 _ **" aller sœurette , dit ton vœux ! "**_

 _ **" je souhaite que ma sœur et moi puissions voir un jour de vrai étoile "**_

 _ **" on dirait que mon horoscope et le même que la semaine dernière "**_

l'adulte décide de laisser l'enfant quelques minutes le temps de voir le télescope qui se tenait juste à côté, elle regarde dedans et bien sûr il voulait même des étoiles que le ciel artificiel de cette grotte avait fait mais tout en haut à gauche il y avait quelque chose d'écrit.

 _ **" regarde sur le mur d'en haut ! "**_

elle se retira de la vue du télescope , levé les yeux avant de faire un sourire en direction de l'enfant .

\- Frisk viens je sais où on va.

l'enfant la suivant sans faire d'histoire arrivé au bout d'un mur qui semble être un cul-de-sac par un instant assez étrange elle posa la main sur les 10 murs et laisse place a un gros trou.

\- ok ,ces mur vient du dernier tournage de Chuck Norris !

* avoir compris la blague nul ta grande sœur te rempli de détermination *

ils arrivent vers une sorte de marais, il fait assez sombre mais il y avait aussi des peloton et un mur avec encore une fois des écritures en fait plutôt des très anciennes écritures pratiquement impossible à lire, l'adulte réussi à déchiffrer que quelques lignes pour avoir apeu près un résumé.

 _ **" la guerre entre les humains et le monstre "**_

 _ **" pourquoi les humains ont-ils attaqué ! effectivement de quoi peuvent-ils avoir peur ? les humains sont incroyablement fort il faudrait dire presque tous les monstres pour avoir la puissance d'une seule âme humaine "**_

 _ **" mais les humains avez bien une faiblesse ironiquement c'est justement la puissance de l ame parce que leur puissance permettait de survivre même en dehors d'un corps humain bien après la mort "**_

 _ **" si un monstre bas un humain il peut prendre leur âme et ça deviendra une horrible bête avec une puissance déferlante. "**_

 _ **" l'illustration de ce qui devait être un monstre avec des bras humain sortant de partez drôle de ses côtes un visage à moitié fondue avec un sourire des moins troublant était vraiment dérangeant à voir "**_

Nicy et Frisk reste silencieux devant cette demi révélation ,j'avais juste envie d'en savoir plus.

les écritures sur les murs n'étaient plus la, il traversa la suite du peloton jusqu'à retomber dans un couloir sombre, une sensation de déjà-vu reviens, les ombres était a nouveau en train de grandir, elle faisait devant eux comme si des compagnons les regardait , dans l'ombre le silence devient de plus en plus trouble, l'enfant regarde de nouveau autour de lui il est inquiéter l adulte bien que silencieuse semblait aussi être stressé...

\- HA !?

Frisk a grippe la chemise de sa sœur pour la faire basculer en arrière ,une langue bleue venais juste de se planter là où elle se trouvait deux secondes avant , elle disparaît ,les deux humain regarde de tous les côtés avant de voir la lourde armure entre deux colonne de pierre en train de préparer des nouvelles lance .

\- COURE !

L'enfant et la rouquine commence une course folle.

Nicy était extrêmement rapide encore plus que tout à l'heure , Frisk l était beaucoup moins ,elle décide de se mettre a la même vitese que lui ,la lourde armure pendant ce temps continue de lance ces lances faisant perdre beaucoup de PV à Nicy .

 **** Nicy PV 450/789 ****

Frisk essaye d'aller le plus vite possible pour que sa grande sœur ne prennent pas trop de coup ,il est beaucoup trop petit et encore trop jeune pour aller aussi vite qu elle . il n'était pas réputé pour être très rapide, ils est très agiles, tout était trop sombre ,la couleur bleue de la Lance ne le râlenti pas ,l'adrénaline l envahi et le remplit de détermination.

les deux humains failli tomber plusieurs fois ,ils ont pris aussi plusieurs coups mais ne sont pas encore mort ,ils ont failli se tromper encore plusieurs fois de chemin, ils gardaient une seule chose en tête rester en vie ! au bout de 5 minutes de course qui semblait durer des heures et des heures ,ils finirent par quitter le ponton et retourner dans des herbes hautes, ils se font le plus petit possible pour se cacher de l armure lourde. elle les rejoins très vite ,ses jambes étaient juste à côté de l'enfant ,Nicy regarde le spectacle avec effroi ,elle a peur de perdre Frisk, quand la main gantée de fer commence à se rapprocher de lui elle était prêt à bondir pour le rattraper mais... elle attrapa autre chose rien d'autre que le monstre lézard sur son bras , l'armure visiblement déçu relâcher le monstre. l'armure part en entraînement presque a cotes des humains et le petit monstre sorties l enfants des hautes herbes.

\- Yo ! vous avez vu ça Undyne... elle vient de me toucher ! plus jamais je me laverai le visage !

l'enfant et la routine regarde le petit monstre d un regard assez blasé.

\- hé petit comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Kid ! monster Kid Le Fan numéro 1 de Undyne Yo ! vous avez vraiment pas de chance un peu de plus et vous aurez toucher aussi

\- c'est pas grave tu as pu te faire approcher par ton idole.

\- vraiment ! merci ! heu...?

\- Moi; c'est Nicy Drew mais tu peux seulement m'appeler Nicy et lui Frisk .

\- cool ! on dirait des nom humain !

les deux humains justement se met à frissonner à cette phrase.

\- aller ,allons la voir tabassé les méchants !

Monstres Kid reparti en courant en s écrasant encore une fois le visage par terre, en se relevant encore une fois sans avoir l'aide de ces braves , l'enfant et la rouquine le regarde partir avec un petit sourire au moins ce petit monstre a pu rencontrer sa star.

* * *

 _ **pour information ,je ne vais pas dire à chaque fois pour chaque phrase de fleur écho qu'ils vont voir notre panneau, ça risquerait de casser le rythme sur ce au prochain chapitre je tiens à préciser que le prochain texte sera plutôt sur le chapitre bonus sur la story de Toriel ,j'avais envie d'en faire une donc je vous conseille de ne pas trop la regarder s'il voulait pas être spolié sur jeu de base merci d'avance vous pouvez aussi retrouver l'illustration de chapitre sur mon tumblr image/162405853605 , sur ce je vous laisse jusqu'au prochain chapitre bye**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**remise à zéro chapitre 15**_

 _ **Nous voici pour le 15 ème chapitre désolé pour ces deux mois comme vous le savez nous partons tous en vacances , et j'avais envie de profiter un peu alors autant essayer de faire vite et bien , sur ce bonne lecture à tous .**_

* * *

Frisk et Nicy avaient réussis à échapper une fois de plus à Undyne.

ils s'éloignent rapidement des hautes herbes et ils finissent dans un autre couloir beaucoup moins angoissant que les deux autres , En fait celui ci briller presque du fait qu'on ne pouvait pas faire plus banal.

L'intérieur du souterrain était presque vide juste deux petites choses une fleur écho qui répéter tout le temps " squique "((( ceci est censé faire le bruit d'une souris ))) et un fromage emprisonné dans un cristal magique , ce couloir est vraiment banal mais pourtant...

( je suis sûr qu'il y a quelque chose ici ! )

la rouquine ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder le mur entre la fleur et le fromage , quelque chose au fond de son âme lui hurler qu'il y avait quelque chose d'incroyable juste ici , Nicy était de nature très curieuse , mais elle n'a eu que très peu de moments dans sa vie où la sensation d'un fabuleux mystère l'avait tant émerveillé ! elle sourit bêtement bien que son regard été extrêmement concentré et approcha ses mains de ce fameux mur et se mit à tâtonner tout ce qu'elle pouvait et chercher quelque chose n'importe quoi une trappe , une ouverture, un message caché , un signe peu importe juste quelque chose...

\- qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- je cherche les secrets de ce mur

\- ...

elle resta facilement 10 minutes comme ça elle se met à sauter sur place pour essayer d'atteindre le plafond mais il n'y avait rien comme si c'était vivant , animé d'une volonté propre et qu'il se moquait d'elle...

heureusement que Frisk pouvait l'aider ! n'importe qui d'autre sauf peut-être Bandido , l'aurais certainement cru folle ou droguer

\- ARG ! je sais très bien qu'il y a quelque chose ici !

\- peut-être qu'il faut revenir plus tard

\- on n'est pas sûr de pouvoir revenir plus tard

\- ...

l'enfant regarda plusieurs minutes la jeune femme , ce n'était pas qu'il ne comprenait pas la curiosité de sa grande sœur , comme la fois où elle à fouiller dans le bureau de Madame Luna , ou sur les rumeurs qui prétendent que sa grande sœur aurait trouvé un cadavre

* repenser à se souvenir lui donne des frissons mais il doit rester de terminer ce qu'il avait à faire en se disant qu'au moins ça lui a donné un travail *

et puis depuis qu'elle fais ce travail elle a dû voir beaucoup de chose horrible comme un homme pendu , d'une certaine manière elle faisait tout ça pour lui alors ce n'était pas bon moment d'être égoïste parce que elle voulais chercher quelque chose , il décida à son tour de chercher quelque chose , quoi que ce soit mais il ne trouve rien non plus !

une demi-heure plus tard

\- humm ça ne sert à rien

\- ?

\- Tu as peut être raison pour l'instant ce n'est pas le bon moment il faut quelque chose pour activer le machin

\- tu te crois dans un jeu vidéo ?

\- ça serait pas étonnant vu ce qu'on vie ici ...

\- ...

\- aller ne t'en fais pas ce n'est pas grave si on ne trouve pas ce qu'il y avait ici .

Elle le prend par la main et se met en route pour sortir du souterrain , on voit bien qu'elle est triste de ne pas savoir ce qui se cache dans le couloir.

En sortant le plafond était de nouveau illuminé de cristal semblable à des étoiles et puis il y avait mon bon vieil ami Sans à côté d'un stéthoscope , la rouquine était contente de pouvoir garder la tête sur les épaule et de lancer un regard noir à ce squelette !

( c'est pas possible il est partout celui-là )

* tu lui demandes pourquoi il est la *

 **\- j'ai pensais à me lancer dans le business du télescope comme toi , tu veux regarder ? normalement c'est 50000 G pour tester ce télescope premium mais vu que c'est toi je veux bien te laisser regarder gratuitement , dit il avec son sourire narquois .**

( ... il a quelque chose forcément... )

l'enfant accepte et regarde dedans, et au bout de 30 secondes il s'était fait à l'idée que il ne verrais rien du tout de plus que un mélange de rouge et de rose , il finit par redresser la tête et sa paupière gauche était tout rouge.

Comment il avait pu être aussi naïf !

 **\- hee hee hee**

\- sérieusement le coup de l'encre sur télescope ? c'est vieux comme le monde

 **\- n'empêche tu vois rouge**

\- ... * tu fais ta plus belle face de statue pour montre ton mécontentement *

 **\- quoi pas satisfaite ? c'est pas grave je vais te rembourser**

* tu fais encore mieux que tu as plus belles face de statue *

( Facepalm )

Nicy nettoie rapidement la tâche d'encre avec un mouchoir qu'elle avait dans sa chemise et pars vers le nord

c'était un autre couloir où on pouvait voir le marchand de glaces joyeux et encore des écritures mystérieuse mais recouvert par des parfum de glace

\- ... c'est dommage je parie que tu aurai aimé pouvoir les lire ...

Nicy ?

\- ...

\- hey tu es la ?

\- ha ! excuse-moi tu disais ?

\- ... il y a quelque chose ?

\- peut-être mais je n'arrive pas à lire à cause de tous ces parfums de glace , allons-y ça ne sert à rien d'insister

l'enfant décide qu'il valait mieux ne pas continuer sur ce sujet il savait déjà qu'elle allait vite l'éviter alors il commença déjà à repartir il n'y avait rien de plus d'intéressant ici .

la jeune fille a dû user de ses grands talents de comédienne et de menteuse pour ne pas avoir l'air inquiète ou du moins pas trop et elle dû presque tué toute sa force mentale pour éviter de regarder a de nouveau cette écriture ces phrases qui semblait étrangement cruel à ses oreilles

 _《 Ô mortelle vous qui êtes constitué de de bras et de jambes que votre âme soit pourvue de détermination ou au contraire que vous soyez des monstres et que votre âme est rempli de magie vous ne devrait jamais oublier les règles que personne ne devra outrepasser aussi bien le roi des monstres que ça soit en temps de paix ou de guerre !_

 _\- Premièrement les humains et les monstres ne doivent soumettre aucune âme ._

 _\- Deuxièmement aucun monstre ne doit utiliser sa magie pour corrompre l'âme d'un humain ._

 _-Troisièmement un humain ne doit jamais transmettre sa détermination a un monstre ._

 _\- Quatrièmement Un Monstre n'as pas le droit d'attaquer un humain si celui-ci ne connaît pas les règles du duel d'âme ._

 _\- Cinquièmement Un Monstre n'as pas le droit de donner ou d'échanger du sang à un humain et vice-versa ._

 _\- Sixièmement Un Monstre n'as pas le droit de faire un pacte avec un humain s'il consiste à utiliser la magie ._

 _\- Septièmement un humain n' a aucun droit d'utiliser les monstres en guise d'esclave et vice - versa ._

 _Et pour finir la plus importante de toute , celle qui ne devrais jamais être brisé ni être corrompu :_

 _\- Huitièmement Un monstre et un humain ne devrait jamais tomber amoureux !_

 _Ce sont les huit règle universelle si une d'entre elle se trouvait brisée elle pourrait conduire a des élections importante et peut-être même conduire notre monde a la destruction._

Les monstres et les humains doivent cohabiter mais il ne doivent surtout jamais oublié la dernière règles se mélanger quelque soit le destin des deux race 》

pourquoi ce texte me fait - il si mal au cœur ?

pourquoi le texte s'est t'il révélé à ses yeux , et surtout pourquoi d'une certaine manière elle avait l'impression que celui-ci lui était particulièrement destiné ?

Mais bon de toute manière elle n'avait pas outrepasser une des règles et même aucune prouvais qu'elle serait une hérésie

Mais alors pourquoi tout ces sentiment l'envahisse à telle point que sont cœur lui paraît broyé en mille morceaux ? pourquoi ça ?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

\- NICY !?

\- HA !

\- tu me fais mal !

Nicy écarquille des yeux et finit par lâcher la main de frisk elle l'avait serré sans l'avoir remarqué et visiblement beaucoup trop fort les doigts de l'enfant était devenu rouge ! De son côté l'enfant fais tout pour passer la douleur

\- mais qu'est-ce que tu as aujourd'hui !?

\- je heu désolé

\- ...

l'enfant avait un regard inquiet il ne comprenait ce qui se passait avec sa grande sœur , de plus elle ne voulait pas lui dire la vérité .

Comment elle aurait pu lui dire la vérité ? parce que il y a de grandes chances qu'il ne comprenne pas elle ne pourrait jamais lui dire qu'il serait peut-être un tueur sans pitié dans d'autres temps... une toute nouvelle pensée effroyable viens de lui broyer le cœur et si en fait c'était frisk humain exterminateur ? Ça pourrait expliquer pourquoi il avait massacrer des jambes mais pourtant elle ne pouvait pas y croire ce n'était pas possible frisk était tout sauf mauvais il était sage comme une image ça ne peut pas être lui non , c'est juste impossible , elle en avait vraiment marre de se prendre la tête alors elle fait quelque chose qui elle le savais aller automatiquement le détendre : elle s'abaisse à la hauteur de son cadet et le prix dans une accolade réconfortante

\- ?

\- je suis vraiment désolé... je suis juste à deux doigts de savoir comment on va sortir d'ici et ça me rend nerveuse

\- on va sortir d'ici ne t'inquiète pas , il nous suffit juste de restés déterminer !

\- oui tu as raison

il reste dans cette position plusieurs minutes pour pouvoir profiter , c'est vrai que déjà chez eux ils étaient tous les deux plutôt câlin enfin c'était surtout adulte qui prenait l' initiative Frisk était trop petit

l'enfant à l'adulte finissent par se séparer tous les deux et avaient d'une certaine manière retrouver un peu la pêche et ils sortirent du couloir sans un regard en arrière cette fois

( mon Dieu j'en ai connu des remise à zéro avec beaucoup d'émotion mais celle-là ...

ça c'est même pas une demi-journée qu'on est là et j'ai j'avais besoin de passer par toutes les phases et pourquoi j'étais la seul à avoir vu ses écritures ? est-ce que je suis en train de ... ?

Avant de continuer à se torturer l'esprit Nicy et Frisk sortent de ce couloir Nord et continue le chemin vers l'est ils tombent sur un petit monstre d'ail qui avait des petites jambes mais pas de bras ni de bouche mais deux petits yeux noirs

\- Oh il est trop mignon !

-...

* tu décides qu'il vaut mieux ne pas laisser de commentaire à "cela" *

\- c'est quoi une étoile ?

\- Oh ! ce sont des petites lumières blanches qui brille par milliers dans la nuit c'est magnifique à voir

\- est-ce qu'on peut les toucher ?

\- non c'est beaucoup trop loin , bien qu'on puisse les voir

\- est-ce qu'on peut tuer une étoile ?

Avec cette phrase la rouquine le trouvais un peu moins mignon

\- heu je ne pense pas que ce soit possible vu qu'elles sont justement beaucoup trop loin pour qu'on puisse les toucher , et puis qui voudrait tuer une étoile ?

le petit monstre ail cligne des yeux avant de regarder l'adulte avec l'expression la plus adorable du monde

\- est-ce que tu es une étoile ?

\- ooooooh ! ( beaucoup trop mignon )

-...

* tu te pose la même question à savoir si justement pour ça qu'elle n'aime pas cuisiner : parce qu'il faut couper de l'ail *

Frisk commençait à être légèrement irrité par le comportement gaga de sa grande sœur devant ce monstre ail alors il finit par la tirer par la chemise bien qu'elle pouvait pas s'empêcher de lancer encore à tous va " il est vraiment adorable ! " et elle s'arrête seulement au bout d'un moment après qu'elle ait vu qu'elle était bien dans les marais !

\- wow c'est magnifique !

\- enfin d'accord avec toi

ce souterrain était effectivement rempli d'endroit merveilleusement beau , les marées était vraiment différent de la surface où il faisait très sombre pourtant l'eau des marées était d'un bleu électrique , fluo les plus magnifiques et les plantes qui avait éclos assez tôt pour envahir leur soif de la même fluorescence Tout comme pour les fleurs écho qui envahissait les marées , l'enfant et l'adulte se mirent à marcher d'un pas synchronisé vers siffleurs pour entendre ce qu'elle avait enregistré dernièrement

alors tu ne souhaite rien

humm... juste oui mais ça a l'air stupide

allez ne dis pas ça ! je te promets que je ne vais pas rigoler

Nicy et Frisk avez traversé la première partie du marais et retourner de nouveau dans un couloir sombre où des écritures ancien était encore accrochée au mur

" le pouvoir de prendre leur âme , voilà ce que craignais les humains "

ils continuèrent leur chemin avant de remarquer que celui-ci était baigner dans de l'eau et ce n'était pas du tout éclairé

 _ **** téléphone qui sonne ****_

Frisk décroche et on pouvait entendre une voix très familière de au bout du fil

 _ **# HUMAIN ! #**_

( on se demande bien de qui il s'agit )

 _ **# tu VOIS pour le coup de fil de toute à l'heure en FAITES MON AMIE A UNE OPINIONS DE VOUS... assez meurtrière , VOILÀ POURQUOI J'AI DEMANDÉ ce que vous portez en ce MOMENT MÊME parce que après des questions ASSEZ ÉTRANGE vous aurez NATURELLEMENT enlevé ses vêtements là , oui vous êtes des gens tellement INTELLIGENT #**_

*... tu es juste dégoûté...*

( essaye du mieux que possible de ne pas éclater de rire )

 _ **# COMME ÇA il n'y aura AUCUNE TRAHISON nulle part puisque je lui ai pas MENTI et que vous êtes tous les deux en SÉCURITÉ ! c'est tellement facile d'être AMI AVEC TOUT LE MONDE #**_

* ça a raccroché *

Nicy essayait vraiment de calmer son fou rire bien que son frère était vraiment en train de faire sa pire face de status !

Soudain Quelqu'un ou quelque chose l'a rend mal à l'aise assez vite et fait stopper son rire , elle loucher sur l'eau en question et elle était sûre d'avoir vu une ombre assez imposante !

\- tu cherches quelque chose de bizarre comme pour Sowdin ou l'autre couloir ?

\- reste à côté de moi frisk

-...?

\- là je suis sure qu'il y a vraiment quelque chose

Frisk obéissant se place à côté d'elle et tous les deux se mirent à marcher d'un pas pressé .

Les ombres noires vraiment commencer à sortir de l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rendent compte que c'était en fait des tentacules !

\- Oh non ! je veux acheter un hentai pour savoir comment ça va se terminé !

* tu ne comprends strictement rien de ce qu'elle raconte , et tu n'as pas envie de savoir ! *

heureusement il y a juste une grosse pieuvre géante qui sort avec des yeux un peu comme des mangas , les deux humains ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la regarder avec des yeux inquiets et vraiment surpris on aurait presque dit que c'était des statues vu à quel point ils étaient scotché sur place on aurait même pu croire qu'ils avaient arrêtés de respirer...

-. ...hey...salut... je me suis rendue compte... que vous étiez là

l'enfant voulait l'ignorer mais l'adulte étais sur place à gober des mouches

\- je suis onionsan !

\- ah bon ? tu t'appelles pas le Kraken ?!

la curiosité de la rouquine prenez le le pas sur sa peur et la surprise et bien évidemment cette phrase l'a fait sortir de sa transe , à cette question la pieuvre géante avec des yeux d'un des plus grands animé manga louche semi légèrement sur elle visiblement perplexe

-...heu... comment est-ce que tu connais... le nom de mon arrière-arrière grand-père ?

\- ha ha excuse-moi c'était juste... une question comme ça

* tu arrêtes de la tirer par la chemise mais tu peux pas t'empêcher d'être vraiment désespéré par la curiosité exaspérante de ta grande sœur *

\- vous visitez Waterfall ? c'est bien ! ici vous adorez ?

\- heu...oui on peut dire ça ( je crois que cette chose n'a pas compris qu'on était humains )

\- OUAIS... moi aussi , c'est mon endroit favoris !

\- ha ha je vois ce que tu veux dire

mais une seconde après on pouvait voir la pieuvre les yeux à moitié dans l'eau comme s'il était déprimé

\- même si l'eau est un petit peu basse , et que je dois tout le temps m'asseoir

-ho...

\- mais c'est ok , c'est toujours mieux que vivre en ville et être dans un aquarium rempli comme tous mes amis

( c'est sûr que ça ne doit pas être très confortable )

la pieuvre géante continue de déprimer

\- mais de toute façon l'aquarium serait remplie même , si je voulais...

-...( je compatis )

-...* tu compatis *

la pieuvre géante finit par sortir les yeux et le visage de l'eau et retrouve un magnifique sourire

\- mais c'est ok ! Undyne va tout arranger , elle a dit qu'elle allait m'emmener dans un vrai Océan , le vrai Océan vous entendez !?

( la lourde armure ? )

\- hey c'est la fin de cette pièce , je vous verrai plus tard

\- au revoir Onionsan !

\- à Waterfalllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

La pieuvre géante allait plonger totalement dans l'eau laissant l'enfant et la rouquine sortir pour de bon de cet endroit !

( il y a quelque chose de bizarre dans ce souterrain , la majorité des monstres semble coincée ici depuis toujours ... est-ce que cela veut dire que nous sommes condamnés ici pour toujours ? non Toriel nous l'aurait dit hein ! ...hein...)

\- Nicy qu'est-ce qu'il y a

\- ha ! désolé j'étais perdu dans mes pensées

\- ça t'arrive beaucoup aujourd'hui

\- oui , que veux-tu ça doit être ce souterrain qui me fait cet effet...

-...

* tu trouves qu'aujourd'hui elle ment vraiment très mal , et cela t'énerve encore plus de savoir que tu auras beau lui poser des questions sur ce qui se passe vraiment , elle ne répondra jamais la vérité *

* mais tu es quand même rempli de détermination *

( alors là c'était carrément nul d'habitude je suis bien meilleure actrice , je sens que si ça continue avant la fin de la journée je vais finir par m'évanouir due au surmenage )

* * *

Sans continue à suivre les deux humains de loin mais d'un geste il sortit son téléphone de son blouson et compose un numéro sans même devoir regarder le clavier une seconde

une sonnerie , une deuxième puis une troisième...

# Sans ? #

 **\- ouaip' kami**

 _# ne m'appelle pas comme ça s'il te plaît #_

 **\- kami je t'ai toujours appelé comme ça depuis que je suis petit no'os**

 _# soupir # # Sans qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? #_

 **\- ba quoi je n'ai pas le droit de parler de squelette à chevelu**

 _# arrête de faire semblant je te connais et la dernière fois que tu m'as vu c'était y'a 3 ans tu m'aurais même pas appelé , sauf_

 _si c'étais pour quelque chose d'important #_

 **-...wow on dirait que j'étais beaucoup manqué pour que tu comptes les jours**

 _#...#_

 **\- ... je suis sûr que tu me fais un sourire《 ? 》**

pendant 30 secondes un blanc s'installer au téléphone

 **\- Hey tu es toujours là-bas kami ?**

 _# alors il se passe vraiment quelque chose #_

 **\- mais c'est que tu insistes !**

 _# comme je te l'ai dit je te connais Par coeur Sansy et la tête que tu viens de prendre c'est celui-ci pour masquer que tu ne vas pas bien alors je te le demande qu'est-ce que tu as ? #_

 **\- hee hee hee moi qui pensais que je n'étais pas un livre ouvert**

 _# arrête de tourner autour du pot s'il te plaît #_

\- **Ok ok calme-toi , en fait il va y avoir deux humains qui vont passer par ta zone si ce n'est pas déjà le cas en fait**

 _# non attend tu es sérieux là ? jure que ce n'est pas une blague ! #_

 **\- hé tu me vexant là ,** **ce n'est pas mon genre de faire des blagues de si mauvais goût**

 _# Sansy ! je ne rigole pas avec ça moi , comment ça se fait que deux humains se retrouvent justement auprès de chez moi ? et pourquoi tu ne t'en ai pas chargé avant #_

 **\- ch'ai pas... ils n'ont pas l'air méchant**

 _#... ils n'ont pas l'air méchant ... #_

 **\- quoi tu ne vas pas me dire que tu es de ces personnes qui croient que tous les humains sont des êtres sans âme ?**

 _# non tu sais très bien pourtant je pensais que c'était toi qui détestais à la base les humains #_

 **\- je ne pensais pas que c'était une chose que l'on remarqué facilement**

 _# c'est clair que tous les monstres ne sont pas des acteurs mais au moins ils ne sont pas aussi faciles à cacher leurs sentiments #_

 **\- je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir insulté ou flatter**

 _# mais plus sérieusement mec pourquoi tu me dis justement que ces " deux humains " sont justement à côté de moi ? #_

 **\- parce que je ne veux pas que tu les captures**

 _# QUOI ?! #_

Sans éloigne le téléphone de son crâne pendant quelques secondes

 **\- envite de crier dans le téléphone ça fait des grésillements insupportables !**

 _# SANSY pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? #_

 **\- parce que mise à part moi toi et le roi Agore il n'y a pas grand-chose d'autre qui peut réellement les arrêter ces deux-là**

 _# mais la question c'est pourquoi tu les laisses traverser ma zone ? #_

 **\- parce que j'ai l'impression que la suite pourrait devenir intéressant**

 _#...#_

 **\- tu es beaucoup moins bavard que d'habitude**

 _# comment voudrais-tu que je réagisse face à ça ?#_

 **\- tu n'as pas vraiment tort sur ce point-là , mais je te le demande vraiment n'essaye même pas de t'approcher d'eux !**

 _# ...je ne sais pas Sansy #_

 **\- allez tu me fais bien confiance , comme au bon vieux temps**

 _# d'accord je vais les laisser traverser ma zone #_

 **\- merci kami je te revaudrai ça promis**

 _#... #_

encore une fois pendant quelques secondes ce fut le silence qui lui répondit

 **\- ça fait deux fois dans la même journée que tu me fais le coup du je réfléchis ça devient running gag là**

 _#...Sansy tu ne vas pas aimer mais...#_

 **-?**

 _# tu ressembles vraiment à_ _**01010111 00101110 01000100 00101110 00100000 01000111 01100001 01110011 01110100 01100101 01110010**_ #

 **\- ...**

l'appel se termine avec ces dernières paroles qui eurent l'effet d'un poignard pour sans

* * *

 _ **nouveau personnage je vous invite à lire sa prochaine fiche dans fichier NIS sur ce je vous laisse au prochain chapitre**_ . /a2bfd07abe7425fd2903dca712215f54/tumblr_ovjessbqqV1woj6nzo1_


	17. Chapter 17

_**remise à zéro chapitre 16**_

* * *

l'appel se termine comme cela laissant Sans avec des orbites sombre

 **-hee...hee... même quand elle est pas là elle réussi à changer les réactions des autres !**

Sans avez toujours appeler Kami à chaque remise à zéro pour la première fois elle l'avait prévenu qu'il ne devait jamais au grand jamais rencontré les humains , aussi bien du cotés' Pacifique que celui des génocides ou les neutre et jusqu'à la justement c'est peut-être le seul de ses amis à être encore vivant et il y a de fortes chances qu'il finisse pas mourir comme tout le reste du souterrain ou comme le docteur alphys et bien évidemment lui aussi ne savait rien pour la remise à zéro la conversation téléphonique était toujours la même toujours , les mêmes textes , toujours la même réaction mais pourtant celui-ci fut différent

le fond était pratiquement pareil mais les mots étaient tous assez proche des ligne de dialogue ordinaire mais n'était pas exactement les mêmes que d'habitude il ne laissait pas non plus des blancs s'installer au téléphone et encore moins il rappeler qu'il se connaissaient depuis qu'ils étaient gosse et le pire était sans doute cette dernière phrase

 _# tu ressembles vraiment à...tu sais qui #_

 **《 Kami pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu tapes là où ça fait mal 》**

Kami était un de ses seuls vrais amis qui n'ait jamais eu et pourtant il fait parti d'un passé qu'il veut juste oublié , n'était-il pas assez intelligent pour comprendre pourquoi , il a justement voulu mettre de la distance entre eux deux ?

de toute manière à quoi il ressemble aujourd'hui ?

Sans secoue la tête il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse sinon cette remise à zéro aller se terminer par un suicide

 **《 où que je devienne un squelette responsable 》**

il était vraiment temps de continuer à suivre les humains

 _ **((( l'auteur est désolée de faire une transition si mauvaise )))**_

* * *

" le Nord cache un grand trésor ! "

la rouquine et l'enfant avait continué leur chemin jusqu'à tomber devant ce panneau , qu'ils n'avaient pas pu quitter des yeux

* demander à ta grande sœur de laisser tomber cette affaire reviendrait à parler un sourd...*

l'adulte marcha vers le nord avec les yeux brillant d'excitation un véritable mystère et secret qu'elle avait envie de découvrir !

ils arrivent au bout du couloir du Nord il était plus que visible qu'ils ne pouvaient continue encore avec le haut du mur bloqué par des pierres il y avait un piano d'un côté et un autre de l'autre côté

" cette mélodie tu devras jouer pour découvrir le secret ! Les 8 premières notes te suffiront à te satisfaire "

\- bon faut il faut qu'on découvre de quoi parle cette mélodie !

\- Nicy

\- oui ?

\- tu sais jouer du piano ?

\- heu...non j'avais un peu oublié ce détail

-... qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?

-ça m'embête de dire ça mais... on laisse tomber sur le moment jusqu'à trouver quelqu'un qui sait jouer du piano

pendant qu'elle disait cette phrase il semblait presse qu'elle était en train de se torturer elle-même

\- et puis de toute manière il faut savoir de quelle mélodie ça parle !

* mais elle a vite repris du poil de la bête *

il ressortit du couloir nord pour aller à celui de l'Est il y avait de nouveau des panneaux avec la suite de l'histoire avant que Undyne ne les attaques

" il n'y a pas de contre pour ces pouvoirs , en effet un humain ne peut pas absorber l'âme d'un monstre parce que dès qu'il meurt celui-ci verra son I'âme disparaître et il faudrait un grand pouvoir pour prendre l'âme d'un monstre vivant "

 **** Nicy et Frisk rentrent en zone de combat contre Wosha ****

 **** Nicy et Frisk essayent de l'épargner ****

 **** Wosha leurs lance des vagues d'eau ****

 **** Nicy réussi à pousser Frisk pour éviter qui se blesse -3 PV pour Nicy ****

\- essaye de faire plus attention la prochaine fois Frisk

-...

 **** Nicy et Frisk essaye de draguer ****

\- et tu sais que tu es vraiment mignon

 **** tu lui demande : est-ce que tu as pété parce que tu es en train de m'envoyer le vent de l'amour ****

 **** Wosha est flatté et se met vous éclabousser encore plus ****

 **** Nicy et Frisk n'ont pas réussi à esquiver cette attaque , Nicy a réussi à atténuer les dégâts de Frisk, Nicy - 8 PV Frisk -1 PV ****

 **** Nicy essaie d'épargner Wosha ****

 **** Frisk utilise l'action nettoie moi ****

\- yes les vertes sont les bonnes

 **** Wosha lance plusieurs vague avec quelques-unes qui sont vertes ****

 **** Frisk plonge sur celle qui sont vertes et nettoie + 2 PV Frisk, Nicy réussi à esquiver les mauvaises vague ****

 **** Nicy et Frisk essaye d'épargne Wosha ****

 **** Nicy et Frisk épargne Wosha ****

 **** Frisk gagne 0 XP et 27 G Nicy gagne 33 GP et 1 Ab et 27 G ****

\- comment tu as compris qu'il fallait faire ça ?

\- elle n'arrêtait pas nous envoyer de l'eau c'est logique qu'il voulait nous nettoyer

-... effectivement , continuons

" il y a qu'une seule exception l'âme une espèce de monstres bien spécifiques je pense que leurs âme peu durer pendant quelques instants même juste pour qu'un humain puisse absorber, mais cela n'est jamais arrivé et maintenant ça n'arrivera plus jamais "

\- décidément les âmes ont beaucoup de différences surtout ceux entre les monstres et les hommes

l'enfant et la rouquine continuent leur chemin et se trouve devant une statue visiblement très endommagé avec de la pluie

( non dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ! )

le statut dû très abîmé mais Nicy arrive à reconnaître la silhouette

\- Nicy tout va bien ? tu tremble comme une feuille

\- je en fait ( laissons tomber je n'ai pas besoin de mentir sur sa ) je suis sur à 100 % de reconnaître ce monstre

\- vraiment ? C'est bizarre on a pas quitté cette endroit depuis qu'on est arrivé

\- je l'ai déjà vu bien avant d'avoir atterri ici

\- quoi ?!

\- viens je vais te raconter une histoire

* tu trouves que ça fait sacrément vieux pépé comme ça *

je me suis assis en tailleur pour raconter une histoire que j'aurais peut-être dû faire avant je sais que c'était cliché mais ça me préparais psychologiquement à révéler un peu de mon passé ainsi que d'une certaine manière celui de Frisk donc c'était assez étrange .

il suivit mon geste

mais à tout juste quelques mètres derrière une ombre noire se dessine , les suivants discrètement sans faire de bruit elle sortit son portable de ses vêtements l'écran du téléphone i peine le haut de son corps recouvert par une espèce de chevelure noire sur l'écran du portable on pourrait voir une photo , celle d'un squelette avec un manteau bleu , la créature regarder l'écran avec la photo de dernière désolé et chuchote d'une voix glaçante :

《 Désolé Sansy...mais pour une fois je n'ai d'autre choix que d'intervenir , ce soir tout pourrais être fini 》

la créature range le téléphone dans la poche de son pantalon et décide écouter ce que à raconter la rouquine quelle histoire intéressante pourrait-il contenir sur l'ancien prince des monstres ?

* * *

oui je sais ce chapitre est très court moi qui d'habitude fait en sorte qu'il soit plutôt à rallonge mais c'est fait exprès les deux prochains chapitres vont être un flash-back donc je devais faire un peu plus court pour celui-ci


End file.
